Maria Returns
by pinkprincess13310
Summary: This happens after Breaking Dawn. Maria finds out were Jasper is and decides that she wants him back. How far will she go to get what she wants? You will have to read to find out! R&R Please. Tell me if you love it/ Hate it. :
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first FanFic! I have re-edited this chapter from the original and made the spelling mistakes better. (Like Emmett, i really have no idea i was spelling it with an N instead of two T's. I will fix the next two chapters as well. And if this is your first time reading this story it gets a lot better, a lot of people have told me so. Well...enjoy!! :)**_

Chapter 1

Dawning

Alice POV

Jazz and I were out hunting, well mainly hunting. We usually use that as an excuse to get away from everyone and talk. Since Jake is almost always at our house because of Nessie, the house usually stinks. Not that I don't love her, but him being there all the time is kind of annoying. So Jazz and I are out hunting at the moment to help time pass.

"I smell deer" Jasper said from behind me.

"Ok, you can go ahead I am not that hungry" I replied to him in a soft tone/

He dashed off and was out of sight in almost an instant. I sat there for a minute waiting for him to return when a different scent hit my nose. It was definitely a vampire, but I could not tell how many there were. I knew for a fact that there were more than five, but the scent was very dull. I got to my feet quickly so I could go find jasper.

Then, two arms wrapped around me, and a low growl erupted from their throat. I gasped involuntarily from my own nerves.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I was about to go get you" I murmured back to him in a hushed voice.

"It seems so familiar, yet so strange" he sighed. "We should go home and tell everyone" he grabbed my hand and we were off.

As we got farther away from where we were the scent got stronger and then disappeared entirely. When we got to the house we called a family meeting.

"What now? Rose and I were busy" Emmett whined.

"Shut up! No one needs those thoughts in their heads" Edward groaned.

"Stop it. This is important" I hissed.

"Ok Alice, go ahead" Carlisle replied.

"When we were hunting we smelled some rogue vampires. There was definitely more than one, but the scents smelled almost the same. Also, the pattern was crazy, like they were looking for something" I said.

"Did you see them?" Carlisle asked.

"No" Jasper replied. He gripped me tightly in a protective hold as he said this.

"Well, I say that all we can do is be aware and don't go out alone" Esme sighed as she twined her hand with Carlisle's own.

Jazz and I went up to our room, and I sat on the bed. I sighed in frustration. Then a vision overtook me.

_Seventeen vampires were running around the forest area right outside of Forks. _

_What are they looking for? I wondered._

_Then one of them stopped on a scent. It was the same spot where Jazz and I had been earlier. _

"_I found something" one of them called._

_Then, the breeze changed and the person I wished I would never hope to see ever appeared. Maria._

"_Well done Ryan" she said sweetly. _

"_Who is the other one with him?" he asked. _

"_Her, the one that took him and turned him into what he should have never become!" she hissed._

I was pulled out of my vision suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Maria. Maria, she is coming" I choked out.

"What! When?" He asked. His grip tightened on me protectively again.

"I don't know. All I know is that she picked up our scent from where we were earlier today, and she brought her army with her" I started dry sobbing.

"Alice, it is going to be alright. I promise love" He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back gently.

"We should probably go tell everyone" I said and got up. We walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked, noticing the look on my face. Edward was frowning next to her, reading my mind.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett went hunting, Carlisle and Esme are probably upstairs in his study, and Renesmee is with Jake at La Push" she answered. "Why?"

"Is something wrong dear?" Esme asked. They were now coming downstairs.

"Yes, call Emmett and Rose and tell them to get back here now" I said.

"Ok, hold on" Esme replied.

Two minutes later Emmett and Rose arrived and we got together for a family meeting.

"You had a vision about the vampire scents?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Maria is leading an army of seventeen vampires and they are here for us" I said.

"Why is she here" Bella asked.

"I really don't know. She found Jazz's scent from earlier today. I think she is searching for him" I replied sadly.

"Was there anything else?" Esme asked warily.

"No, that is all I saw" I answered.

"Edward, can you inform Jacob and the pack of what is going on" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, they won't be happy though. I'll tell him to bring Renesmee home too" he replied.

"Also, when we go hunting we should go in groups of two or more" Carlisle informed us.

Jazz and I went back to our room and I went to sit on the floor by the window. Jasper sat next to me and pulled me up into his lap.

"Everything will be fine my love" he whispered in my ear.

"How do you know? Why would she be here if it had nothing to do with you? She could hurt someone! She could hurt you" My voice started to rise with hysteria.

"I promise, Alice" he said quietly as he calmed me down.

"I can't loose you. My world would be nothing without you" I started to sob, the hysterics slowly coming back.

"You won't. Alice, look at me. You are everything to me. Nothing will happen" he whispered. He kissed me lightly on the lips, and wound his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, and always will" he replied.

_**So? What do you think? Review me and tell me. Hate it, Love it? Let me know plz!! REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demons

Alice POV

Dawn was slowly approaching. Jasper and I were still sitting by the window. We never had to say much when we were alone. It was like we were one individual, and always knew how each other felt.

I sighed and got up. Jasper let go of me, and I went to go sit on the bed.

"What is wrong, love?" he asked quietly, sitting next to me.

"Nothing Jazz" I replied. Honestly, I was nowhere near ok. This entire situation bothered me. Maria was out to get _my_ Jasper, and I didn't know how far she would go to get to him.

"Alice" he said. He looked straight into my eyes, and kissed my nose. "I can tell something is bothering you, you can't hide it from me. Please tell me what is wrong" he begged.

"Why does she want you?" I sighed frustrated again. "What if something goes wrong and something happens to you? What will I do?" I tried to keep my emotions under control but instantly failed.

"Alice. How many times do I have to tell you that everything will be ok?" he asked.

"I don't know but still I don't want anything happening to you" I said a little calmer now.

He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I put both of my hands on each side of his face and looked into his eyes.

He smiled the smile that would make my dead heart beat if it could. He kissed me on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss with as much passion as I could muster, and his grip tightened on me.

He pushed me back onto the bed and continued to kiss me when I was pulled away into a vision.

_All of us were in the clearing except for Renesmee, and Maria and her army were on the other side of the clearing._

"_Well well, It is a surprise to see you here jasper" she said sarcastically._

_Why are you here Maria" Jasper hissed at her._

"_Why else would I be here? To get you to come back with me of course" she said, smiling slightly._

"_No, I will never be joining you and your army. I am completely happy here" he said._

"_Fine. As you wish" she smiled wickedly. "Mitch" a vampire that was about six foot three with bronze hair and crimson eyes stepped forward._

"_Since you won't come with me I will harm the ones you love especially her" she came up to me and brushed her fingers down my arm and hissed at me._

_Jasper pushed her back and placed me behind him so he was between Maria and me._

_Maria glanced back at Mitch and then he disappeared. I then realized that he appeared behind me. Maria grabbed Jasper's arm with force so he couldn't help me. Mitch then grabbed me and threw me against a tree, then he pinned me against the tree and stared into my eyes._

_Then everything went black._

I came out of the vision to see Jasper hovered over me with a very worried expression.

"What happened" Jasper asked intently.

"Maria and her army will meet us in the clearing. I don't know when maybe in a week if I had to guess" I said looking at his face.

"Anything else?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"She asked you if you wanted to rejoin her and you said no. So she called someone named Mitch forward, and she came up to me and you pushed her back. Then Mitch came from behind and grabbed me and threw me against a tree" I replied.

"Is that all" he asked, clearly stressed out.

"Pretty much" I said solemnly. I knew with jasper that less was sometimes more. I decided not to tell him what happened at the end because he would never leave my sight until he knew I was safe.

"We should go tell the others" he said.

Once we informed everyone else about the update we were all in the conference room. The room was silent; Emment wasn't even cracking a joke which sort of surprised me.

"We should all hunt every day and keep our strength up. Groups of four should be enough if something happens" Carlisle said.

"Alice and Jasper, you can come with us now, and when we get back everyone else will go. Is that alright? Esme asked.

"Of course" we all replied in unison. And just like that we were out the door.

All four of us came back about an hour later, and then Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emment left.

I went to sit down on the coach and catch up on my favorite show _**The Vampire Diaries**_ because I was so stressed out that I missed yesterday's episode.

As I hit play jasper came to sit down and watch it with me. This was kind of odd because I thought he didn't like it.

The others came back a little later and came and watch the show too.

"This is boring" Emment whined. "Lets play a game"

We all groaned. Games never went well with us Cullen's. Someone would always end up being thrown out a window or something close to that.

"Oh come on. Have a little fun" he said.

"Fine, what game" I asked.

"Dance Dance Revolution" he boomed.

"Whatever" Rose said. They both started setting up the game.

"Since it was your idea you are going first" Bella said.

"Ok, but DDR is a two player game so I choose you to verse me" he laughed aloud.

This might actually be funny. Bella had never played DDR since she was a vampire or maybe even as a human.

"What, I barely know how to play" she yelled at him.

"Well now you get to learn" he grinned evilly.

"Alice plays winner" Edward said.

"Which will be me" Emment laughed.

Emment played expert while Bella played difficult. Bella was pretty bad at this. I guess for a human this would be good, but for a vampire that was pretty bad. Finally Emment won and it was my turn.

"Bring it on lil sis" Emment taunted me.

I was really good at DDR so beating Emment would be really easy since he dances like a bear.

Halfway into the song I was up by seven hundred which was awesome. Then my vision blurred and I was caught in a vision.

_It was the same vision as last time. Except after where my vision had left off._

_I could see me passed out or something by the tree with Mitch standing over me. Then everything happened real fast._

_Jasper flung himself at Mitch and knocked him of the knocked out me. Then Maria whistled and Mitch came to stand next to her. Carlisle came to check on me with jasper by his side. _

_Then Maria walked up to us._

"_Consider this your warning, Jasper. She may end up dead next time" she hissed._

I returned back to the present, and everyone was hovered around me.

"Hey what was that about?" Emment whined.

"Is it really that bad?" Edward questioned seeing the vision as it happened.

"I guess so" I replied.

"Wait, none of us knows what's happened, clue us in" Rose said frowning.

Edward filled them in seeing that I was kind of out of it, and once again the room fell silent.

"Do you know when this will happen" Esme asked.

"No" I replied.

The game was over. Everyone cleaned it up while Rose and Emment went to their room to do only god knows what.

Jasper and I went up to our room hand in hand. He sat down on the bed and I followed.

"This is getting out of hand" he said. "What if she and that Michael-"

"Mitch" I corrected.

"It doesn't matter. He could still hurt you" he said looking into my eyes.

His eyes were black, but he had just hunted. He must be really mad about this.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Nothing will happen to you, I won't allow it" he half whispered-half growled.

"I know" I laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Realization

**I hope you like this chapter. I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Alice POV

Jazz and I stayed in our room until the sun came out the next morning. Jasper was reading one of his civil war novels next to me while I was staring off into space.

There was a knock on our door.

"Come in" I said quietly.

"Hey, do you guys want to come hunting with me and Rose" Emment asked.

"Sure be right down" Jasper replied shutting his book and getting up.

I wasn't really hungry nor was anyone else, we just hunted to keep us strong and ready if anything were to happen.

Jasper and I shared a deer while Rosalie and Emment shared a bear. Then the scent hit us.

"Do you smell that" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, the same scent from two days ago" Jasper said "Except a lot stronger" he said scooting closer to where I was.

Then Maria and four other vampires including Mitch came out of the trees.

Jasper came up to me and put me behind him making sure I was there at all times. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hello Jasper, it is so nice to see you again" She said sweetly. "Oh and how rude of me. Hello Alice, nice for you to be here too" she grinned wickedly and beckoned Mitch forward.

Jasper's grip on me tightened and a low growl escaped his throat.

"A little protective huh?" she sneered. She stepped forward in our direction and started walking around us.

"What do you want, we told you to never return" Jasper spat.

"Well last time I was visiting. This time I have come as a threat. You know what I want, and you have failed to give it to me so far, so I will give you some options" She said smiling slightly.

Maria, you already know my answer. Go back home" he hissed.

"Oh, I know, but just so we are on the same page here are your options" she laughed lightly. "You could come with me of course, or" she paused. "She might not be here much longer. Make your choice" she looked in my direction and growled.

This bitch was really pissing me off. She knew that if Jasper was to make a decision he would choose to go with her to keep me safe. I knew he was already debating it; you could see it on his face.

"Don't listen to her" I whispered so low that only Jasper would have a chance of hearing it. "She is lying, you know nothing will happen; I can take care of myself"

"I see that you're undecided" she grinned. "Mitch" she ordered.

Emment and Rose tensed and stepped forward ready for a fight. Two other vampires behind Mitch glared and stepped forward anticipating a fight.

Maria then snapped her finger and launched herself at me only to be flung away by Jasper. Then Mitch came up and threw himself at me. I didn't see this coming and flew onto the ground with him. He stared at me for a moment and then looked away swiftly. He was very odd; he definitely had a power but it was hard to sort out.

Emment and Rose also launched themselves into the fight with the other two vampires. There was one more vampire that was just standing there watching all of this happen which confused me.

My attention was then in the direction of Jasper and Maria. She took a step back. "STOP" she ordered. The clearing went silent. "We didn't come here for a fight, just to give warning" she hissed.

The newborns went to stand behind Maria and Mitch took his spot beside her. Jasper came back over to me, and Emment and Rose were soon to follow.

Mitch glanced at Maria and said something to low for me to hear. "I know she is" she glanced at me and then turned her gaze back to Mitch.

Jasper then tensed and growled at them both. I know for sure he didn't here what they were saying. Maybe he was getting emotions from them that were angering him.

"Jasper does know how to find the pretty ones" She laughed. This was weird, why was she complementing me? This must be a setup; she has never been this nice to me before.

"But-"he glanced at Maria. She nodded and he stepped towards us. "May I see her" he asked genuinely.

"No" Jasper growled his voice full of finality.

"I promise I won't hurt her" he said. He sounded very honest.

"Come on Jazz, he doesn't look like he will hurt me. If we cooperate maybe they will leave" I said quietly.

"Fine" he let go of me and I stepped forward.

Mitch stood maybe two feet in front of me and just looked at me. He stared into my eyes and I felt dizzy for a fraction of a second, then he continued staring at me. This was really annoying me so I started glaring at him.

"You are very pretty" he stated. "Though you are very small" he glanced back at Maria and she barely nodded.

"You look so small" he stated again. "So-"he stopped. He stepped forward and touched my face.

I was about to step back when his grip went to my arm and held me there.

"So breakable" he hissed.

Before I could do anything his arms wrapped around me. Jasper growled and then Maria went over to him in a flash and held him back. The other three vampires went over to Emment and Rosse to stop them from helping too.

I could feel it. It started out feeling really weird and as it kept going on it turned into pain. I realized that he was squeezing me so hard that he was putting dents into my torso. I screamed in pain and started to fight back frantically.

He laughed and let go of me and gripped my arm. He then crushed my wrist and threw me into a tree. I lied there unable to get up because it hurt to much.

Jasper snarled and Maria let go of him and stepped away. Emment and Rosalie were also released. Jasper ran to my side and Emment and Roase were soon to follow.

Jazz's face was heartbreaking; I would be crying right now if I could. I had to stay calm though so I wouldn't worry him anymore than I already was.

"Get out. Leave now" Jasper snarled at her and the others.

"Whatever. See you later Jasper" she laughed manically and ran off with Mitch and the others.

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

I tried to reply and say that I was fine, but it came out as a groan. Honestly I was not ok. I was in a lot of pain and I am pretty sure that Jasper knew too since he could feel my emotions.

"Call Carlisle and tell him that Alice is hurt and we are bringing her home" he said. "Hopefully there is something that he can do" he looked at me and grimaced. He picked me up carefully and started walking back.

Knowing Carlisle he knew exactly what to do in this situation, and I would be back to normal soon.

We arrived about ten minutes later and everyone was crowded around me.

"Move and give her some space. Jasper can you lay her on the couch for me please" Carlisle said.

Jasper obediently lied me down on the couch. Carlisle looked shocked. "Can you tell us what happened" he asked.

"I'll fill you in" Edward said, obviously knowing that none of them would say anything because they were in shock.

As Edward recapped what happened Carlisle was trying to work on me. Carlisle frowned "Jasper, can you take her up to my office?" he asked.

Jasper was on edge. He nodded and picked me up trying as hard as possible to not move me. He grimaced; feeling my pain and put me up in Carlisle's office. He sat in a chair as the rest of the family came in.

For the next fifteen minutes Carlisle was trying his best to help me. "That is all I can do" He said sadly. "You will continue to heal yourself over the next few days, and you should be back to normal soon" he said smiling at me.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Jasper picked me up and carried me into our room and laid me in the center of the bed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed making sure not to move me. He stared at my arm, and his face was absolutely horrifying.

I stared into his eyes and waited for him to look at me.

"This isn't your fault" I whispered.

"Yes, it is" he said looking into my eyes. "If I was strong enough to get away from her I could have helped you, but I couldn't because I'm weak" Jasper said.

"Don't ever say you are weak! You aren't! I said, frowning as my words slurred together.

"He could have easily killed you Alice! How is this not my fault? You wouldn't be hurting right now if I was there to help" He sighed in frustration.

"This isn't your fault ok" I started to sit up, but Jasper set me back down.

"No you're resting" he said with finality.

Then we heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Esme asked.

"Of course" Jasper replied.

Esme opened the door and walked over to where we were. "How are you feeling?" she asked sincerely.

"A lot better that earlier" I replied honestly, laughing slightly.

"That is good to hear, dear" she said, the worry slowly leaving her face.

"Auntie Alice, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked, walking into the room with Jake and Bella.

I totally forgot that she wasn't here. She was down at La Push with Jake today.

Edward explained to her with little detail; leaving out a lot. She looked like she was about to start crying. I glanced at Jasper and he instantly calmed the atmosphere around us.

"Feel better soon" Nessie said with a smile on her face, and left obviously giving me some peace.

Then everything went black and a vision evolved in front of my eyes.

_My vision from earlier changed._

"_Why did it change" I wondered to myself._

_The beginning of the vision was the same; we were all still in the clearing, except there were only ten vampires including her and Mitch instead of her entire army. _

_Maria came up to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. He glanced back at me and then turned back to her. He growled at her and then stepped back to where I was_

_This vision was so odd. I could barely hear anything and everything was blurry._

_Then I returned back to our room._

"What did you see?" Jasper asked. Rosalie came into the room and sat on the bed next to us.

"I really have no idea. Everything was really undecided and blurry" I admitted. "None of it made sense" I said frustrated.

"Maybe she knows about your visions" Rosalie said.

"How would she know that? We aren't really around each other that much" I said.

Carlisle walked into the room then to check on me. "Did anything happen when you were with them today?" he asked.

I thought about it for a while and then it dawned on me. "Oh my god, I knew he had a power" I said somewhat to myself. "Mitch looked into my eyes and I felt really dizzy for a second. He must have seen if I had a power or not" I said.

"Well that makes a lot of sense. He knows what you can do, and he probably told Maria so she is being very undecided so she can surprise us" Carlisle said.

"That is probably why I didn't get a vision either" I said. "I tried to find one, but it was like impossible" I said.

"Well, you seem to be healing quickly" Carlisle said, standing up.

I sat up as Emment walked in the door. "Hey, short stuff. Feeling better, I see" he smiled at me and laughed.

I giggled. "Yeah, Emment, I have noticed too" I walked down the stairs with Jazz by my side and everyone else behind us.

"Alice, don't overdo it. You still aren't completely healed" Carlisle warned from behind me.

For that I could tell. Every step that I took hurt, but I didn't like lying in my bed with nothing to do so I decided to grin and bear it.

Jasper looked at me and frowned. Apparently I wasn't fooling him either. He made me sit down on the couch and be still.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake went hunting. I really don't know why Jake went; probably to keep Renesmee safe. Like that would be a problem; everyone loved her.

The four of us watched_** I Love You Beth Cooper**_ because Rosalie went to get it yesterday. Everyone returned about an hour and a half into the movie and watched it with us. Once it was over Jazz and I went back up to our room.

Jasper started reading one of his books again and I started pacing. I really don't know why I was pacing, but I kept going faster and faster. Then a bolt of pain hit my torso and I fell. Jasper caught me before I hit the floor and carried me to the bed and laid me down.

"Carlisle said don't overdo it" he reminded me.

"Sorry" I said innocently and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me and placed me in his lap and kissed the top of my head.

We stayed like this the rest of the night.

**Tell me what you think!!! Please? Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Relax

Alice POV

Carlisle knocked on our door and came in.

"How are you feeling" he asked.

"A little better" I replied quietly. I really hadn't noticed any change on how I was feeling. It still hurt a lot, but I tried to ignore it but failed.

"Tell me when it hurts" he said looking at me.

I nodded. He moved his hand to the center of my stomach and pressed gently down. "Oww" damn, that really hurt.

He frowned and looked at my torso. "You still need more time to heal. You were doing better yesterday" he said, confused.

"Alice got carried away and wouldn't stop moving yesterday and probably messed it up" Jasper said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Sorry. I promise not to go OCD today" I promised, smiling.

"Ok, call me if you're in pain" he said as he walked out the door.

Jasper and I walked down the stairs. Everyone was there even Nessie. Then I had an idea.

"Who wants to play a game?" I asked.

"Games! What game?" Nessie asked, elated.

I giggled. "How about Monopoly?" I asked getting the game from the cabinet.

"Sure, why not" Edward said.

We set up the game easily and were playing in seconds. Monopoly goes on forever and I was winning by a lot. It got really boring after three hours and twenty-seven minutes, so I folded.

Luckily everyone was bored too so we put the game away. Jazz and I went back to our room.

I sat back on the bed because the pain was seeping back into me. It felt a lot better but still hurt.

Jazz came to sit with me. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

His eyes always seemed to twinkle when he looked at me. He was so beautiful. I laughed aloud.

"What's on your mind" he asked, looking at me.

"You" I said, smiling.

He kissed me on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed quietly and kissed me again except with more passion. I returned the kiss happily; glad that I was here with him. He moved his hands around my stomach to my back but then froze.

Sometimes he was so annoying when he did that; making sure that he didn't hurt me or something like that. I pulled away and sighed.

I pressed myself against him and ran my fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on either side of my face and smiled.

Then Carlisle walked in. Yes, I was still being checked three times a day to make sure I was healing properly.

He inspected my arm carefully and thoroughly. My wrist hadn't really been any different since he fixed it yesterday. I really don't know why, and it was so annoying. It was really deformed and I tried really hard not to move it because it hurt at the smallest touch.

Carlisle and Jasper had some kind of exchange that I was trying to ignore, but it was really hard. Their voices got higher and higher and soon enough they left the room to talk about whatever they were saying.

I thought that Carlisle was done so I sat up and went downstairs. Nessie was there with Jake, Seth, and Leah. This really bothered me because now I had way of seeing a vision until they left.

"Hi Auntie Alice" she said happily.

Hey Nessie, nice to see you around here again" I said, smiling at her and the wolves.

"Do you want to come hunting with us" she asked, pointing at Jake and them.

"Sure, give me a second. I need to tell Jazz where I am going" I smiled and went up to Carlisle study.

I knocked on the door and he opened it almost immediately.

"I am going hunting with Nessie" I said turning to leave.

"Wait. Just her?" Jasper and Carlisle said in unison.

"No. _They_ are coming too." I said.

I knew that Jasper was going to insist on coming with me, but I waited for his answer.

"I'll come with you" Jasper said almost automatically.

"It's fine. You are talking with Carlisle. We will be back soon" I said.

He nodded and handed me his phone. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"See you later" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

We went about three miles northeast and then started to hunt. Nessie and Jake were in some competition to catch a deer the fastest, so they were off almost immediately.

That left me with Seth and Leah. I really didn't feel like hunting but ran off anyways.

Then a vision hit me.

_Renesmee had just caught her deer and was about to head back to show Jake that she won._

_Then Maria stepped out of the trees_

Then I came out of the vision.

It looked like my vision was going to happen soon because everything looked the same. I ran off back to Leah and Seth.

"We have to find Renesmee" I said hurriedly. "Now" I ran after her scent with them following in wolf form.

Before we reached her I heard her scream. I sped in her direction and in seconds found her in Maria's arms.

Jake came out of the trees looking triumphant then automatically transformed. He growled at her. Maria was shocked but then she was back to her usual self.

"Who is this?" she hissed at me. "Because to me; this looks like and immortal child" she growled.

I ignored her. I was not about to explain to her of what had happened before she intruded on our lives.

Instead, Seth ran into to her. She was stunned, dropping Renesmee while Jake ran to get her.

Jake handed her over to me.

"We will be leaving now" I growled as the wolves nodded, agreeing with me.

She laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. You are surrounded" she said with a smile on her face.

We all inhaled and there it was. That scent, they were here; waiting for her cue to come in.

I didn't have much time so I took out Jasper's phone and sent a text to everyone back at home. There was no use calling because she would notice and crush the phone.

I slipped the phone back in my pocket. They should be here soon, hopefully.

"What is her name" she asked.

I glared at her. She took a step towards us.

"Just curious" she smiled.

"Well don't be" I hissed at her.

She looked behind her and in seconds seven vampires stepped out of the trees.

We were outnumbered…by a lot, and I had no chance of fighting with Nessie in my arms.

"Where is Jasper?" she said curiously. "I thought he never left your side" she laughed aloud.

"I went hunting without him today" I growled at her.

"Well, big mistake" she hissed stepping forward. "Since you took him away from me; I will gladly take you away from him" she took another step forward.

I didn't have my visions to get me out of this one and Nessie wasn't helping either.

"You know that will never happen. Jasper will find you and kill you" I hissed. "And he will never come back to you. You ruined his life. You took everything he had to live for away from him. You don't deserve him" I snarled at her, furious now.

She was furious. Before I cloud do anything she knocked Renesmee out of my arms and thrust me up against a tree.

"Listen you perky little bitch" she snarled. "I got Jasper first, and don't think that I won't get him again. I always get what I want" she shoved me into the tree still gripping my neck.

I grabbed her arm and threw her across the clearing. I stood up quickly and ran over to her. Before she had time to get up I grabbed her by the neck. I had forgotten about the others behind her. Two of them wrestled me off of her and held both of my arms.

I tried squirming away but whenever I moved their grip would tighten until it hurt.

I saw Jake run off with Nessie while he had the chance. Then I heard rustling getting closer and closer.

I sighed in relief. Jasper, Emment, Edward, and everyone else were in the clearing.

They launched themselves into the battle. Ten more vampires came out of the trees, including Mitch. They all helped in the fight.

I was still trying to get away from the two vampires, but they had a vice grip on my arms. Then Mitch and Maria came over to where I was.

The two vampires loosened their grip long enough for me to get away and launch myself at Maria. The blonde haired vampire threw me off of her with a lot of force that had me skidding on the ground.

For a second, I looked around me. They had destroyed six vampires. I knew Maria was going to stop this soon because she was loosing her army.

I got up quickly and launched myself at her again. This time I knocked her down. I grabbed her arm and crushed her shoulder with ease. She cried out, which caught Mitch's attention and I was flung off of her into a nearby tree. She looked around her and nodded at the two vampires. They stepped towards me as she yelled "Stop" and the clearing went silent.

For some reason they still came to me. They grabbed me by the arms again and held me there.

She clapped. "Well done, but you forgot one thing" she said to my family. "Her" Edward hung his head and Esme looked like she was about to cry. Jasper was furious.

I tried to wriggle away but their grip tightened. Emmant, Edward, and Jasper stepped forward; ready to fight them off.

"Ah Ah Ah" she said. "One wrong move, and…" she didn't have to finish the sentence because everyone knew what she meant.

_Edward! I said in my head, knowing he would hear me. Get the wolves away so I can see the outcome of this. _

He nodded and turned around and whispered something to the wolves. Then they were off.

Maria's face was puzzled, but she didn't care too much.

I started to scan the future, my body going limp in the process.

_She was going to ask him to join her. That was all I saw._

I came back and the vampires grip on me had loosened. I took this as a chance to get away. The blonde vampire blocked my way from getting to my family so I ran off. I didn't go too far before Mitch leaped on me. We struggled on the ground until he had a hold of me. He threw a fist at my face and I easily dodged it.

Then the blonde haired man came up behind me and threw me several feet. I got a good look at him. He was big and muscular like Emment although he looked younger and was clearly a newborn.

"Sorry, Maria's orders" he hissed and ripped off my arm. I screamed in pain. I was positive that everyone in the clearing could here me because there was an eerie silence that rested over the forest.

The man smiled at me for a second and that was my chance I leaped for his neck and wrapped myself around his body. I pulled upwards with my arm and his head fell off. His body fell to the floor. Mitch ran back to Maria not thinking that that would happen and I ran after him, except I took my place next to Jasper.

Maria was furious. We had taken out half of her army. She growled, turned around, and ran off.

We all looked at each other, puzzled.

Jasper looked at me with a very pained expression and I sighed.

Carlisle came over to me with my arm and re-assembled it back to my shoulder.

"Damn, that chick is really at to get you" Emment stated.

"No shit, Emment. I really haven't noticed that" I said sarcastically.

We ran home and found Leah, Jake, and Seth waiting for us with Renesmee.

"How did things go?" Jake asked.

No one answered.

"I think we will leave now" He said. The three of them got up and left quietly.

We all walked quietly to the conference room and sat down.

"We need to do something about this. It is getting to out of hand" he said staring at me sadly.

"What do we do then?" Bella asked.

We were all silent for a minute.

"We could always fight back" Emment said.

"Wait, we don't have to act right now" Edward said.

"Why is that" Carlisle asked.

"We took over half of her army. She had seventeen now she only has seven. If we know her she won't act for a while because she knows she will loose. They are outnumbered. Think about it" he said quietly.

"You're right" Carlisle said after thinking about it for a while. "We should wait maybe four days or five. Then we will re-assess this situation" he said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the meeting was over.

Jasper and I headed up to our room with Esme and Carlisle following us.

"I still need to check on you" he reminded me.

Once he was finished he said "The damage isn't too bad" and smiled a little.

Once he stepped back Esme came up and gave me a hug. "Never worry us like that again" she scolded me, smiling a little.

"I promise" I said innocently.

They left the room and shut the door as they left. Then I turned around to face Jasper.

His eyes were jet black and he was clearly upset.

"I'm still alive" I said quietly.

He just stared. I sighed.

I crossed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him.

He was still as stone, but soon hugged me back.

"I should have come with you" he said.

"No, I told you I was going with them and I would be fine-"

"You obviously weren't" he said, angry again.

"Well if that mutt had kept his eye on Renesmee I wouldn't have been in that situation. He just let her wonder off by herself while we were hunting" I sighed in frustration.

He calmed me down and kissed the top of my head.

"I am glad that you are safe" he said, rubbing my back soothingly.

I was personally glad that he let it go, but I knew that he would bring it up soon enough.

I went to the couch and sat down with Jasper by my side.

"You know you are never leaving my sight again don't you" he said with his eyes twinkling.

"I couldn't expect less with a man like you" I said and kissed him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does. Hope that you like this chapter!!!!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!_**

Chapter 5

Time

Alice POV

I was shopping online for this really cute dress when someone knocked on the door.

I frowned and went to go open the door.

"Hey lil sis; Carlisle would like to see you in his office for a moment" he said.

I quickly went to his office. "Yes Carlisle?" I said smiling sweetly.

"Just need to check on you. Can you sit up here please" he said.

I nodded and sat down on the sofa.

He checked on my left arm and my wrist. Then he checked my torso. He smiled and stood up after a minute.

"You are doing so much better. Your torso is almost one-hundred percent healed. Your wrist on the other hand is not healing at all. He said frowning as Jasper walked into the study.

"You need to wrap it because you won't stop moving it" he said staring at me.

I frowned. "I am not wearing one of those things. They are ugly and humans are supposed to wear them not us. Ask Bella" I said, laughing a little.

"Seriously Alice" he said with a serious look on his face "Your wrist isn't healing and to me that is the only way" he said.

"No" was my only reply.

"Come on please, for me?" Jasper said with the sweetest look on his face.

"No" I said and then left.

I was going to prove to them that I could keep still long enough for my wrist to heal.

I went back into our room and walked back to the closet. Then Jasper came up behind me.

All of a sudden I was angry. I turned around and then realized what was going on. I tried very hard to calm myself and soon did.

I went up and gave him a hug. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"You won't do something that will help you" he replied simply.

"I promise I will be fine. It will be back to normal soon" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You better be" he said, laughing a little.

Jasper sat down by the window with his Civil War book. I thought is was really funny to watch him read these books because there would always be something inaccurate in them that would have him going on and on for hours.

I laughed quietly at this and Jasper stopped reading and looked at me suspiciously.

"What's so funny, love?" he said, putting his book down

"You" I said smiling.

He laughed quietly and continued reading.

Esme walked in the room then. "Would you like to help me search for a house?

I had totally forgotten. We should have moved by now, but Bella somehow delayed it for a while. We didn't know anything about where we were considering to live the next ten or so years.

"Sure" I said. I got up and followed her out the door.

Jasper came downstairs too and sat on the couch to watch TV with Emment and Rose.

Esme and I went to the computer and started searching.

"How about Whistler, Canada" I said. It sounded like a great place. It snowed a lot and the sun wasn't out much either.

"Carlisle?" she asked. "What do you think of that?" she said, considering this as a good idea.

"Sure, why not" he said, smiling.

We searched for houses in the area and soon found a really nice house about a mile outside of Whistler.

"There, that looks perfect. What do you guys think?" she asked as everyone came over to the computer.

"Awesome! Another place to have a rematch with Edward" Emment boomed.

I laughed. Emment still hadn't forgotten about losing to Edward two weeks ago. I rolled my eyes.

"It looks perfect" Rose, Bella, and Edward said in unison.

"Perfect. We will get this one, then" Carlisle said.

It never took us long to buy a house now because we knew exactly what to do and where to go. We have moved almost fifteen times and are pretty good at it.

After an hour, Esme and Carlisle had bought the house. Now came the difficult part. We had to start packing up. I sighed. That was always hell with The Cullen Family.

We would probably have to leave in about a month because Carlisle has to retire because he is supposed to be thirty five and is really twenty three.

Also, we still had to deal with Maria which I thought was a big priority since she is still here. Somehow we had to get rid of her.

Renesmee came back an hour later and we all sat down and watched a movie. We decided on The Little Mermaid because Edward was being lame and didn't let us go past PG and she really wanted to watch it.

When the movie was over Rosalie went upstairs and came back down with another movie.

"Who wants to watch The Heartbreak Kid with me and Rose?" she asked.

Bella and I groaned. Oh my god. I loved that movie, but it was kind of… weird.

"What?" he asked. He knew exactly what.

"I love that movie and would love to watch it again, but not with you two in the same room as me" I said, specifically pointing at Rose and Emment.

"Yea, that movie is really…" Bella stopped, not knowing what to say. "Anyways, I will pass too" she said, laughing.

"We'll watch it with you" Edward said, pointing at himself and Jazz.

"No, seriously you shouldn't. I think that they should watch in their room and do whatever they want. Bella nodded, agreeing with me.

Jazz and Edward soon got the picture and backed out quickly. "You are right we'll watch it later. Um… enjoy the movie" Edward said awkwardly.

They both went upstairs while Edward and I set up the wii to play wii fit. I loved this game it was so much fun.

We sat around the room playing wii and enjoying ourselves. It was about three and a half hours later when Rosalie and Emment came back downstairs.

"The movie did not last that long" I said, laughing aloud.

"How would you know?" he said, mocking me.

"I have seen that movie before and it didn't last that long when I watched it. Another reason is because we have ears" I said, grimacing.

Emment and Rose sat there for a minute looking dumbstruck and then joined the game.

After about thirty minutes we all stopped and Jazz and I went hunting with Carlisle and Esme.

We went past the Canadian border and around the area of Whistler to see what animals we could hunt there in our soon to be new home. Jazz got a bear while I got a mountain lion. There was a lot more to choose from and a lot more space.

When we got back about two hours later everyone was watching the news.

My jaw dropped as I tuned in to what was going on. There had been four spontaneous deaths in the area of Forks since yesterday.

"Um…" I stuttered. We all knew what was causing the deaths and people would soon get suspicious because Forks was a very small town.

"We should do something" said Esme, dry-sobbing.

"What should we do? The only thing possible is to go on guard patrols to keep the problems away" I said. "And anyways we could still get hurt because they don't care about the laws which gives them the advantage" I sighed in defeat.

Everyone nodded. "We can't really do anything about it. We could talk to her" Carlisle said.

"Really. We aren't talking to the queen of England. She isn't going to talk to us without a fight" I said.

"Maybe she needs a fight. I am up for one" emment said, putting his fist in the air.

"No, if we tell her to not hunt in the area it will give her a reason to hunt here more" Jazz said quietly.

"Well we don't have a choice. We have to talk to her" Carlisle said making it final.

We all nodded and Jazz and I went up to our room.

This was not going to end well I just had a really bad feeling about it. I growled in frustration and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked wrapping his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I really don't think their plan is going to work. You know for a fact that she won't listen to us and if she sees that I am with you guys she will probably increase the killings in the area" I said, depressed.

"It will work out sooner or later. She is being very stubborn and won't leave me alone" he said looking into my eyes.

I was really frustrated. She absolutely hated me and would do anything to split me and jazz up.

"Come on, love" he said taking my hand in both of his. "We will sort this out, I promise" he sighed.

I had no idea how he had so much confidence. Maybe because he knew her weaknesses or he just didn't want me to worry. Now that I thought about it he probably didn't want me to worry.

I kissed him on the lips. Sometimes he was such a southern gentlemen.

He kissed me back running his hands through my hair. I kissed him back with a lot of passion. He pulled away and trailed kisses from the bottom of my neck to the top of my chin. I ran my hands along the scars of his left arm.

I loved the scars on him; it made him the unique man that I love and will always love. He always hated them, but they wee a part of him that I couldn't resist.

I took his shirt off and laid my head on his stone marble chest. He set me on his lap and I placed my head in the crook of his neck. I sighed in contentment.

He kissed the top of my head and chuckled. "I love you my little pixie" he whispered in my ear.

"As I love you my southern soldier" I whispered backed, smiling.

We stayed there in silence for the next two hours as the others went hunting. When they came back they called us downstairs.

"We will go and talk with Maria and her army tomorrow" Carlisle said with authority.

We all nodded and sat down to watch the news. There had been two more attacks in the past several hours. If they didn't stop the volturi would come down and kill us all.

Anxiety pricked at my insides at the thought of that. We had just finished our little confrontation with them and I am pretty sure that this time they would kill us because they didn't get what they wanted.

Jasper felt my emotions and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He calmed me down and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

Tomorrow we would begin mission impossible.

_**Hope you liked it!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sadly i own nothing....still. I hope toy like this chapter!!! Please read and review!!!_**

Chapter 6

Meeting

Alice POV

Jazz and I were in were in his study. He was on his lap top looking at stock shares. We always did this because since I could see the future we knew what was going to be the best selling products.

Everyone was still downstairs watching the news. Five more people have disappeared overnight. Maria and her army had stopped hunting in the immediate parts of Forks and started hunting closer to Seattle. A total of eleven deaths had occurred in the past day. That was really bad.

Jazz and I went downstairs as everyone was getting ready to go.

"You two ready?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but apparently I have to be" I said frowning.

We soon left and started following scents that could lead us to Maria. After half an hour later we found where they were. We stopped about a mile away and started walking in.

"I think Carlisle should do the talking" I said.

"Ok, Jasper and Edward and I will take the front and you five will stay behind. Hopefully this won't end as a fight" he said, shaking his head.

We entered a large clearing. Maria was watching some of her army practice fight and teach them new tactics. We stepped into the middle of the clearing and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Well if it isn't the famous Cullen family" she sneered. "What do you want" she hissed.

"Just to talk for a minute. We aren't here for a fight" Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh of course, to talk" she said, grinning.

"Yes, you need to stop hunting in the area. There are not a lot of people that live here compared to where you are from. People are noticing and getting very suspicious to what is going on" He said seriously.

"Oh really, well I don't think so. This is your fault; I have to make up for the others that you destroyed in our last confrontation" she hissed.

Jasper was trying to calm the area around us because everyone was pissed off. "Look, if you aren't going to go by our rules then leave and don't come back" he said.

"Jasper is right. We live here and so we make the decisions on what happens" Emment said.

Why did he open his mouth? He just made everything so much worse. She hates being told what to do. We all knew that.

She beckoned for the vampires around her to stand behind her. All of us tensed.

"I don't get told what to do" she hissed at us. "Let alone be told by vampires that drink animal blood" she laughed.

We were all silent. This was not going to end well.

She stepped forward and then launched herself at Edward. Her army also joined the fight.

Why did she have such a large army? She should have only had eleven, but she had twenty-three. The people she killed were definitely not done transforming yet. Then I realized that I hadn't seen them before. That was really weird.

A man with bronze hair launched himself at me. I neatly dodged it and then turned around as he came at me again. This time I wasn't prepared and was knocked off my feet. I grabbed him by the neck as he shoved me on the ground. Another vampire came over with Mitch then and then I knew I was in trouble.

I looked around me and saw what was going on. Rose was pinned against a tree and Jazz and Emment were struggling to break free of two vampires grasp. Carlisle was trying to get someone off of Esme but was failing. Edward and Bella were trying to fight off one of them but were failing too. We had only destroyed three from her army.

Jasper met my gaze for a moment and his face turned to complete horror. He tried getting over to me, but someone was holding him back. He looked at the vampire standing next to Mitch and hissed at him.

The man smiled and waved at him. Apparently they knew each other. Jasper was furious. "Don't. Hurt. Her. Damon" he growled. He struggled once more to get over to me.

Then the man that was holding him back bit his shoulder and threw him against the tree; only to be next to him in an instant and hold him in place.

I whimpered. They bit him!

Then Mitch bent down and caressed my cheek with his hand. He smiled at me and laughed manically. Then the other one bent down and held my arm.

It felt like heat. It was burning me! I could feel it all throughout my body. It was sort of like Jane's power except he needed physical touch in order for it to work.

Then it intensified. I let out a cry of pain and tried to pull away but I couldn't move. I looked around me once more

Then I heard paw steps and in seconds the entire pack was in the clearing too. They then entered the fight and destroyed two vampires in an instant.

Jacob ran towards Maria and knocked her down. Then the fighting stopped. Her entire army ran to help her.

The pain seemed to increase. I screamed and then all the weight was pulled off me. Jasper and Carlisle were knelt at my side while Emment and Edward wrestled the two away.

I sighed and slowly got up. My arm was bruised. How was that possible? Vampires do not bruise. Then I still felt heat but it wasn't excruciating. The black spot slowly disappeared until it was in one small spot in the middle of my arm.

"It looks like you lost this fight" Maria sneered, getting up and standing with her army behind her.

I just had to ask. "They weren't the first time" I said, confused.

"Well yea. This is my real army. The others I just created to see what you could do. And anyways they were weak they would have died soon anyway" she said shrugging her shoulders.

I walked to where Rose was standing with Carlisle now over her. She had a gash on her neck and he was trying to clean it up.

"Next time you come to us you should be ready to fight off what is there" she laughed.

Jacob and his pack growled and launched themselves at her and the army. She took this as an invitation and the fight started again.

Jazz and I stayed together this time. A girl with blonde hair came at us. Jasper grabbed her as she tried getting to me and threw her onto the ground. She got up quickly and launched herself at him. I quickly helped and we had her pinned to the ground.

Jasper grabbed her neck as I ripped her head off and dropped it to the ground. We turned around and I watched the battle unfold in front of us.

I had my guard down for a little too long. I heard a thud and turned around to see Jasper against a tree. Two vampires held him there unable to move.

I launched myself at the one on the left as Jasper took the one on the right.

He was really strong and twice my height. He had me pinned in a matter of seconds and bit my neck. It was excruciating but I tried not to scream. I fell to the ground and he stood over me. Hr picked me up and carried me up a tree.

Jasper was pinned to the ground and half of the wolves had left due to injuries. We were loosing again.

I struggled to get away from him but he held me in arms until it hurt.

Finally Maria said "Stop"

The clearing went silent as her army went back to her.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, anxiety filling his voice.

I tried to answer but the blonde haired guy covered my mouth so I couldn't say anything back.

"Where is she? Jazz hissed at her.

"Only I know" she laughed aloud.

_Edward! Look up! _I said in my head, knowing he would here me.

He looked up and spotted me. "There" he said pointing to where we were.

Jazz started walking to the tree when Maria came up to him and grabbed his hand.

Maria growled in frustration. "Well I have gotten tired of fighting with the weak" she stated. "So it is time for you to make a decision" she grinned. "You could come with me" she paused.

Everyone except Jasper said "No" he looked up at me. I shook my head. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Or this may happen" she said looking up at us and nodding.

He let go of me and pushed me with as much force as he could to the ground. As I hit the ground I heard an earsplitting crack and then pain followed.

I let out a scream and then everything went black

_**Hope toy liked the chpter. Tell me what you think of it!!!!! Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Worry

Jasper POV

I rushed over to Alice's side and knelt beside her. Carlisle and Esme were soon to follow.

"What did you do?" Edward hissed at Maria, coming up to Alice with Bella by his side.

"Oh, I don't know ask him" she said pointing to the guy still in the tree.

He shrugged his shoulders and came down from the tree and walked over to Maria.

I turned my attention back to my love still lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Carlisle what was that crack?" I asked looking at her.

"I think something broke but I don't know what" he said looking over her body carefully.

"I told you that something would happen if you didn't join me" she laughed aloud.

I growled at her and turned back to Alice.

Maria and her army left the clearing quietly as Emmett and Rose came up to where we all were.

"Is she going to be alright?" Esme asked quietly.

"I don't know. The next twenty-four hours will be essential" he said solemnly.

"She is still alive, I can hear her thoughts" Edward replied.

"Jasper, help me pick her up" Carlisle said, beckoning for me to come here.

I nodded and stepped forward. In about a minute Alice was in my arms. She sighed and her eyes started to flutter.

"Jazz" she whispered and then grimaced.

"Try not to move her that much. She is in a lot of pain" Carlisle added.

About an hour later we arrived at the house and we all went up to Carlisle's study.

I placed Alice gently on a bed that Emmett and Rose had set up before we got here and sat in a chair right next to it.

Carlisle sat down on a chair on the other side of her. He assessed her carefully and then looked back at me.

"She should be fine soon enough. She needs to stay still at all costs. I really don't know what happened but her head is cracked and the bones inside of stomach have shifted and cracked" he said.

Carlisle then picked her up gently and placed her in our room on the bed. "I will need to check on her every two hours to make sure everything is alright" he said before leaving the room.

I sat on the chair worried as hell for my Alice.

After about an hour she had still said nothing and hadn't moved and inch. She wasn't even breathing. I know we don't have to breathe, but it was unusual to not see her breathing. Since we were around humans a lot we had to breathe to look normal.

I heard a light sigh and Alice seemed to twitch a little bit.

"Alice?" I murmured quietly.

"Jazz" she whispered back. She moved her head to the side so she could look at me but then stopped. I could finally pick up her emotions and all I could feel was pain coming off of her.

"Alice, love, you need to keep still so you don't hurt yourself" I said quietly.

She groaned and then kept still. "I'm sorry" she whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"What? Why are you sorry" I said exasperated.

"For worrying you. For telling you that I could protect myself when I really couldn't. For letting you down" she said quietly starting to dry-sob.

I was at her side in an instant and held her hand. "Don't blame yourself for any of this Alice. This is not your fault" I said trying to soothe her.

"Jazz, this is not your fault, don't even think it. We were outnumbered; there was nothing that we could do about it. It is over" she said.

I didn't want to argue with her so she wouldn't strain herself. I really think that this was my fault though. If I had helped her she would be fine right now.

Carlisle walked in then to check on her. "I am glad to see your eyes open and hear your voice" he said smiling warmly at her.

He pressed down on her stomach to see how she was doing. She grimaced but I could feel that she was hurting. Then he pressed lightly on her lower stomach and she shrieked.

I couldn't stand to see her like this. It ripped my undead heart out to see her in pain.

"You are starting to progress. A little better than earlier today" he said. "Call me if you need me" he called as he left the room.

"Come here" she said to me.

I sat down on the bed carefully. She smiled slightly. She moved her hand over and grabbed mine. She sighed and looked at my face. "You're stressed out. Calm down please" she whispered. "Go hunting with Emmett or something" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"No thanks, I am fine right here with you" I said quietly, squeezing her hand gently.

She giggled quietly and smiled. "Apparently I don't have a way getting rid of you do I?" she said.

"Not a chance" I said, caressing her cheek.

"I love you, Jazz" she whispered.

"I love you Alice. I will always" I said to her.

She smiled at this and ran her fingers through my hair. She looked into my eyes. "You should really go hunting" she said.

"I will go when you are ready to go" I said simply.

She sighed in frustration. "What if Maria comes. Her army is stronger than us. We need to be ready" she said.

"We? Alice you won't be back to normal for a while. You will have nothing to do with what happens" I said looking at her.

"Carlisle said I should be back to normal in a few days. I can help" she said.

"No. I don't want you fighting with them anymore. Every time something happens to you and it is killing me" I said honestly.

"Jazz…no" she whispered.

"Alice, she wants to kill you because I refused to join her. This is my fault. I should have joined her while I had the chance" I said looking down.

"No Jazz. Never think that. This isn't your fault" she said.

"If I had said yes in the first place" she stopped me.

"Then I would be unhappy because you weren't with me" she said sadly.

"Alice, they have hurt you. I thought you were dead yesterday" I said.

She was silent for a moment. "I am still going with everyone when Maria comes next time" she said finally.

"No, Alice" I said in a final tone.

"She is trying to split us up. I can't be without you. What if something happens to you when I am not there? She would do anything to take you away from me" she said dry-sobbing.

We had this kind of argument when Alice came back from Volterra. She had worried the hell out of me but still came back unharmed. "Don't you trust me?" I asked her.

"Of course I trust you Jazz. I just don't trust her being around you. I would feel better if I was there with you. All she wants to do is use you and treat you badly. I have seen it Jazz" she said honestly.

I was silent for a while. I didn't blame her for feeling this way and I sort of agreed with her.

She whimpered quietly. Then I turned my attention back to her. She was in pain and there was nothing that I could do to help her.

"Would you like for me to call for Carlisle?" I asked worriedly.

She barely nodded and then Carlisle walked in. "Edward told me" he explained.

I nodded and moved out of his way. Her eyes were shut tight and her lips were pressed together. Edward then walked in.

"Her head" he said quietly.

"What is wrong" he asked looking over her. We all helped sitting her up and then Carlisle looked her over.

After a minute Carlisle turned around quietly. "I don't know what is wrong with her. Maybe it is the pain while she is healing that is bothering her, but she is getting better" he said.

We sat there for a while and then Esme and Rose came in.

"How is she doing?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Better, I think. I am no expert on things like this" he said.

We all sat there for some time waiting to see if anything would happen. The room was tense I could feel it easily. I sent a wave of calm throughout the room.

Then, Alice opened her eyes and sighed in relief.

We laid her back down. "How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her.

"Better" she replied quietly.

"Call me on the cell phone if you need me. We are going hunting with Emmett and Rosalie" he said.

"Alright" I said.

They all left the room and I turned back to Alice.

"I am fine, I promise" she said, trying to smile.

"Alice, you can't lie to me. Everyone can tell that you are far from ok" I said.

She sighed and then went limp.

"Alice?" I asked, squeezing her hand. She was having a vision I could tell.

She stirred then and looked up at me.

"What did you see?" I asked intently.

"Carlisle! They are about to have a run in with Maria" she said.

Edward ran in with Bella and Nessie. Edward pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Tell them to turn around they are about to be surrounded" she said.

Edward informed Carlisle and the others and then hung up. "They should be here in two minutes" he said.

They got back in about a minute and thirty seconds. Carlisle then came up to our room to speak with Alice.

"Thank you Alice" he said quietly. He walked over to her to see how she was doing.

"No problem. Anything to help" she said.

"You are doing a lot better" he said after a minute. I took a good look at her.

She was improving. Her features looked almost normal and she almost had that full glitter in her eyes.

Carlisle left the room then and Alice looked at me. "See there is no reason for you to worry about me" she laughed lightly.

I laughed with her for a moment. She tried to sit up but I placed her back down on the bed and held her in place.

"I don't think that Carlisle said that you could get out of the bed" I reminded her gently.

"But he didn't say that I had to stay here" she teased me.

"Um yea Alice you need to stay in bed" Carlisle said poking his head into the room and smiling.

"Ugh…fine" she said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her. She wrapped one of her arms around me.

I kissed her on the cheek and she sighed in contentment.

She looked into my eyes. "Always and forever" she whispered in my ears.

"Forever and always" I whispered back to her.

_**Please read and review!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing!. I hope you like this chapter. Please Read and review!!!**_

__Chapter 8

Love

Alice POV

Jazz and I stayed in our room all night with the occasional check in from Carlisle and Esme.

I had improved a lot but unfortunately still had to stay in bed. Jasper would not leave my side, not to do anything.

"Jazzy you should really go hunting to get your mind off of everything" I said trying to be helpful.

"She's right" Carlisle said walking into the room. "Edward, Emment, and I were about to go hunting. If you would like to come you can" he said looking at Jazz.

"Go Jazz. I will be fine I promise" she said to me.

"Fine, I will go with you then" he said looking in Carlisle direction.

"We are leaving in a few minutes" Carlisle said as he went out the door.

In a few minutes they were gone and then Bella and Rosalie came up to talk with me.

"Hi Alice. How are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"Much better" I said, smiling.

Jacob then walked in with Nessie in his arms. I sighed this wasn't going to be good.

"What is up with Jasper and Maria?" he asked.

Neither Bella nor Rose saw this coming and glared at him.

"Well I would like to know as well as the pack. We have barely a clue to what is going on and we would like to find out" he replied.

I sat up and looked at him. "That isn't my story to tell. I can tell you about some of it but you would have to ask Jasper for the rest" I answered.

Jacob nodded and grabbed a chair to sit down in. "Well I would like to hear what you have to say" he replied.

I really had no idea where to start. "Do you have any main questions" I asked looking at him skeptically.

"First off who is this Maria chick and how does she know Jasper" he asked.

I sighed. "In 1861 Jasper was changed by Maria because she thought that he had great potential. So-" Jacob stopped me.

"Wait. Potential for what?" he asked.

"You have heard of the wars in the south, right?" I asked. He nodded so I continued. "Maria had led an army even then and wanted stronger members of her army so she searched the confederate army and found Jasper. She thought that she had trained Jasper well and decided to keep him. After about fifty-five years later he became depressed and left with some Peter and Charlotte" I said summing the story up quickly.

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief.

"I told you that if you wanted to hear the whole story you can ask Jasper" I said.

Jacob sighed but nodded. I forgot that Nessie was there. "Oh! Was that who that lady was in the clearing?" she shot at me, elated.

I nodded. Esme than walked in, hearing all the noise from downstairs "What is all the noise about?" she asked.

"Auntie Alice is sharing a story about some of Uncle Jasper's history" Nessie cheered.

I laughed. "This part of the story is over. Uncle Jazz may tell the rest later on" I said.

Renesmee insisted that we play a game while we wait for everyone to get back so we played Pretty Pretty Princess. This was always her favorite game no matter how many times we played it.

About half an hour later Jazz and everyone else arrived from their hunt. They all came up to where we were "Looks like you guys are having fun" Carlisle said. He came over to me to check on me once again.

They continued the game and then Carlisle said "You are almost healed" Finally. That meant I didn't have to be confined to my room all the time.

"Oh Jasper" Jacob said looking at me. I sighed. He was so consistent on getting what he wanted to find out about Maria.

Rosalie, Bella, and Esme went out hunting with Emmett. Jasper looked over in Jacob's direction and nodded at him to continue.

"Alice told me a very small amount about this Maria and I was wondering if you would like to share some more things about the topic" he said.

Carlisle and Edward took Renesmee out of the room. They told her that she could watch a movie downstairs and she jumped up and down as they departed.

My eyes focused on Jasper. He really didn't have to share this story. I know that he didn't want to. He nodded at me and sat on the floor beside the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Jazz asked.

"Alice told me the gist of some things. I won't bother you about the subject. I just want to know why she is here with her army" he said honestly.

I breathed a sigh of relief at least Jacob had some sense. I sat down next to Jazz and held his hand while he started to explain.

"Maria is here because she wants me to join her army again" He said simply.

"But you told her no. Isn't that a good enough answer for her? And why is she all of a sudden after Alice?" he asked.

"Not for her. She is after Alice because she knows that she is my weakness. She knows that I would do anything to keep Alice safe and is using it against me" he responded.

He nodded. "One more question. Why does she want you so bad?" I sighed at his question.

"Because she thought she had trained me well and kept her army strong" He said quietly.

Jacob nodded and then Edward came upstairs to our room.

"What?" I asked, noticing the alarm in his eyes.

"Jacob I need you to get Renesmee to La Push" He said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Just go! We don't have time for questions" and then they were out the back door.

"What?" I asked again.

"Maria is coming. To our house. I can hear her thoughts already. She should be here in about thirty seconds.

I noticed the alarm in Jazz's eyes as he looked at my face. We both were downstairs in a flash just in time for her arrival.

Emmett and them had come back to the house already. Carlisle answered the door before she could knock. She walked in quickly.

Jasper had his arm around my waist and was clearly being over-protective once again.

"So this is the Cullen house" She sneered. She glared at Rose and then Esme. Both Carlisle and Emmett hissed at her. She ignored them and settled her gaze on Jazz. She walked towards us and I hissed at her. She smiled and kept on.

"Well hello my beloved Jasper" she said to him. I growled quietly.

Jasper squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I dunno. I just wanted to see what your place looked like I guess" she said.

She reached towards Jasper and I pulled us both back. "Don't touch him" I snarled at her.

She stepped forward again with an innocent look on her face "Why so soon to judge" she hissed at me.

"Because you ruined his life" I hissed back. Jasper tried sending waves of calm to me but they didn't affect me. "You have never done anything to help him and don't give a damn about him" I yelled at her. I took a step forward, and was face to face with her. Then I slapped her across the face and Jazz pulled me back immediately then pushed me over to Edward and Emmett who held me in place.

She then stepped forward to stand in front of Jazz. Carlisle took a spot next him "We really wouldn't like any trouble" he said.

"Well I won't be long" She said. She stepped forward and grabbed Jasper's hand. In an instant she had taken his wedding ring off of his finger. "Just thought I would take this off" she said. Before Jasper or Carlisle could do anything she balled her hand in a fist and released it.

She then blew what remained in her hand away and laughed aloud. Silence filled the room. My world seemed to shatter.

I flung myself at Maria and she quickly dodged it and flung me against the wall. I quickly got up and this time I knocked her on the floor.

Jasper then grabbed me and put his arms around me in a vice grip.

She got up quickly as Jasper handed me to Edward. "I suggest that you leave now" he snarled at her.

"Fine, my work is done here" and ran off in an instant.

The room was quiet. No one knew what to say. Then I couldn't take it anymore and fell to my knees and started dry-sobbing.

Jasper was at my side in an instant and wrapped his arms around me. "Alice" he whispered in my ear.

Our family stood around us but said nothing. They were speechless, that much I could tell.

Finally Esme spoke up. "We can get you a new one that is exactly the same. Please don't cry" she said.

This made me dry sob even harder. "It will never be the same! We have had these since we first got married in 1949" I choked out.

No one had anything to say. After about five minutes they decided to give us some space. Jasper carried me up to our room and set me down on the bed.

"Alice, love" he whispered again. He put me in a position to where I was facing him.

I continued to sob. He took his hand and held my face to where I could look at him. He started to calm me down until my sobs were little sniffles.

"You know I still love you" he said, pecking me on the lips.

"I know and I still love you, but Jazz, she ruined your ring" I whispered.

He caressed my cheek and placed me in his lap. "Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, my love" he said rubbing my back.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck as he kissed my head. I looked in to his eyes and saw so many emotions. Worry, hurt, anger, love, passion, and guilt.

"No, no no Jazz. This is not your fault" I whispered to him.

He sighed and looked at me. He shook his head slightly.

I kissed him on the neck and trailed my way to his mouth and pulled away. "Never think that Jazz" I said to him.

"I love you so much, Alice. You have no idea how lost I would be without you, love" he whispered in my ear.

"As I love you, Jazzy. You are more important than anything to me" I sobbed quietly.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think. R&R!!!!! please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I own nothing...once again. I hope you like this chapter!!! R&R please!!!**_

Chapter 9

Forever

Alice POV

"Alice" Jasper murmured.

"Hmm?" I replied, still in my state of sadness.

"Would you like to go hunting? You haven't gone in a while" he said.

I nodded and got up. Jasper met me at the door and gave me a hug and a tender kiss. "I promise everything will be alright" he whispered in my ear.

We walked down the stairs. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Oh they went to set up our soon to be new home in Whistler" Rose replied.

I nodded. "Well we are going hunting" I said. She nodded and we were off.

We went north, past the Canada border and then stopped. Jasper found a bear and I settled for a deer.

We started walking and then Jasper turned to face me. "You're still upset" he said quietly.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing again. We sat down by a tree and he tried to calm me down.

I looked up into his eyes and saw hurt. I stopped immediately. "I am sorry" I whispered to him.

"It's alright, love. There is nothing to be sorry about. Calm down" he murmured. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled and I laughed. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the furrow on my brow.

I sighed softly and he feathered his lips against my eyelids as they fluttered shut. A primal urge rose in my chest and I moaned. He trailed his lips down my smooth cheek. I arched my heard back, my breath coming in short soft gasps as he kissed my jawbone.

I moved my hands to his honey blonde hair. I drew his head up to my lips and I molded his full lips to my own. When his tongue traced my lips, I lost all reason and claimed his mouth. He'd staked his claim on me decades before but his claim deepened as our tongues danced together.

The agony of the past few days melted away and my dead heart swelled in my chest as he slowly pushed me back against the ground.

Then we heard someone clapping. We looked up to see Maria and Mitch standing across from us. "Bravo Bravo how about an encore" she said.

We both sighed and Jasper got off of me quickly and pulled me to his side. "Why are you here/" he growled.

"I just wanted to see what you two were up to. We are currently keeping tabs on your house and were surprised to see you go out alone" she stated.

My anger was slowly coming back to me. I growled and tried to step forward but Jasper held me back.

He looked down at me with pleading eyes and his grip tightened on me.

"You're watching us?" I hissed at her.

"Well yes, I have to see when or if you two are going to try and get away. I am not letting you two out of my sight" she said laughing.

I really didn't find this very funny. Jazz didn't find this very funny either. "Go away" he growled.

"Jasper, my dear Jasper where did all your southern gentlemen run off to?" she asked acidly.

"Down the drain when you decided to show up" he hissed back

She laughed. "I see that I have such an influence on you" she said. She was at our side in a flash and ran her fingers along his cheek.

He slapped her hand away and I threw a punch in her direction but she dodged it.

"How rude, Jasper. Anyways, you better watch what you do or she may pay for it" she advised.

Jasper growled and pulled me even closer to him and took a step beck from Maria and Mitch.

They looked at each other and nodded. They inched towards us until they were face to face with us.

Mitch's eyes darted to my hand and then to Jasper's. He looked confused but I wasn't buying whatever game he was about to play.

"Oh well that's odd. You are wearing a wedding ring and he isn't" he said almost in a laughing tone.

"I know, how sad. Jasper is with someone who seems to be in another relationship and he is so desperate that he would stay with her even though she doesn't want him" she hissed.

That did it. I broke my grasp from Jasper and launched myself at Maria. I knocked her to the ground and she quickly got up. She hurled herself back at me and I dodged it quickly and flew my arm out as she passed by.

Jasper tried to help but Mitch flew him into a tree and launched himself at Jasper.

Maria came back around and threw me to the ground and held me there. I kicked her and she flew into a nearby tree. She recovered quickly and was at my side and threw me to the ground. She bent her head to my wrist and bit down hard and held it there.

I cried out in pain. I yanked her head away from me and got up quickly. We started to circle. I had the advantage because she was making decisions, but I never got to see the ending product which had me confused.

She came at me from the left and I dodged to the right. I shoved her up against a nearby tree and held her by the neck.

I looked at Jasper and Mitch. Mitch had him pinned to the ground. Something didn't add up. He was lying there like he had given up. I could see there lips moving but I couldn't here what they were saying.

Maria took my distraction to get away, but I grabbed her again and held her there.

"Why are you doing this?" I growled at her.

"I want him. He has to come back with me and my army so we can rule the southern states" she hissed.

"Leave him alone. You just want him so you can abuse him again and make him unhappy" I snarled at her.

"So what? And anyways how would you know that I made him unhappy. You were never there" she shot back.

She forced me into a tree and shoved me into it until it toppled down. I fell and she locked me on the ground. I have no idea why but I couldn't get up. She looked in Mitch's direction.

Then Mitch and Jasper were right beside us and Maria flew at Jasper. Mitch took her spot, but instead of keeping me on the ground he pinned me against a tree.

He was stronger than me I knew for a fact. He held me there and smiled at me.

"From a few days ago when I said I thought you were pretty" he paused. "Well, I was wrong. You are stunningly beautiful" he said seductively. He placed his hands on my waist and inched closer.

"From that scene earlier" he went on as I tried to struggle and get away because I knew what was going on. "I would like to see an encore, but maybe with a new recipient" he whispered in my ear.

He was pressed up against me now and I tried furiously to get away. "That's a start" he said. I became stone still.

I didn't know what to do. Jasper saw the whole scene unfolding and tried to get past Maria, but she wouldn't get anywhere close to me.

I turned my attention back to Mitch and glared at him.

His grip tightened on my waist and he smashed his lips against mine. I broke my hands away and pulled his head back and slapped him across his face.

He grabbed my hands and pressed me harder against the tree. He continued the kiss and I struggled to get away from him.

He moaned in response and deepened the kiss. He traced his tongue against my lips. He pulled away and planted kisses form my jaw line to my collar bone. He released my hands and moved his hands to the buttons of my jeans. I shoved his hands away once again and he grunted in frustration.

"You are making this very hard for me to enjoy, I see" he growled.

Before I could reply he smashed his lips back to mine. I looked over to see how Jasper was doing. He had Maria up against a tree and looked. They both looked over in our direction. Jasper's face turned into pure hatred as he shoved Maria to the ground.

He was at my side in a flash and had to pry Mitch off of me. I gasped and looked at Jazz.

Then Maria and Mitch walked up. "Consider what I told you" she said to Jasper and then they were out of sight.

"Wait. What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She gave me a deadline. She has given me seven days to make a decision or" he paused looking at me.

"Or what?" I pressed.

"She'll kill you" he whispered. "That will never happen, I promise you, Alice" he said cupping my face.

"I know Jazz, I trust you" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"He bit you" he said, infuriated, looking at my wrist.

"I am fine, Jazz" I said.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked intently.

"I am totally fine" I said, laughing at his persistence.

He smiled at me and we started walking home. He kissed me lightly on the lips and grabbed my hand.

About forty-five minutes later we returned home.

"Are Carlisle and Esme home yet?" Jasper asked.

"Right here. What's the matter?" he asked.

"We had another run in with Maria today" I replied.

He looked shocked. "Tell us what happened" he said as everyone gathered around.

We explained what happened in about five minutes and everyone was stunned.

"Everything will be alright. Nothing will happen" Carlisle said.

Jasper and I went up to our room and sat on the bed. He looked intently into my face and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I was remembering what he was feeling about you" he hissed quietly.

I sighed. "Forget about it, please. It is over and it doesn't matter anymore" I said.

"Doesn't matter? He almost raped you! How does that not matter? He didn't even care if he hurt you" he growled quietly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "But I am fine now. Isn't that important to you?" I whispered.

"It is" he replied as he kissed me back.

"I will never love anyone one but you. Always remember that Jazz" I said to him

"I will always love you as well, Alice. Nothing will ever change that" he murmured in my ear.

_**Tell me what you think, please? Reviews are greatly appreciated!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. i had finals the last three days of school and was cramming to study. I hope you like this chapter. i own nothing but Mitch. :( **_

Chapter 10

Kidnap?

Alice POV

Jazz and I were watching _**I love you Beth Cooper**_ in our room when Emmett strolled in.

"Hey, Carlisle wants to see you two downstairs, now" he said and dashed off.

I sighed and squirmed out of Jasper's grasp and got up lightly. We were soon downstairs in the conference room where everyone else was.

"We are running out of options" Carlisle said. "And they have the upper hand in skill and strength. I don't know how to avoid this situation" he sighed.

"I do" Jasper replied quietly.

I saw what he was planning to do immediately and almost started sobbing. "No" I growled. "That is not the answer and you know it. She is here and she would still be after us all even if she did get you back" I hissed, "Which she's not" I declared in a final tone.

"Ok. We still have the house set up in Whistler that is an option" he said. Then everyone stood up and walked to either side of the room. We usually did this when we had options and we would see which one ruled out.

When everyone was on sides I almost lost hope. I was on the side with Bella that chose to stay and the rest stood on the side that chose to go to our new home.

"Well this isn't much of an argument then" Carlisle was cut short by me.

"Yes it is. The problem will just follow us there and we will have to move almost immediately" I half yelled.

"How would she know that" Carlisle asked, shocked by my tone.

"She has trackers. It wouldn't take long for them to find us" I replied sadly.

"She's right" Edward said quietly.

The room was silent. "Well, I think we should still move. Think about it too many lives have been lost here. We need to move regardless" he reminded me.

Then I knew he was right. People were getting suspicious and the Volturi would be coming down soon enough to see what the problem is.

"Fine, you're right" I finally said. Bella's face fell. We all knew she didn't want to leave Forks, but we had no choice now.

Just like that the discussion was over. We all disappeared into our rooms to start packing. Esme had already shipped most of our things there and already had it set up, so this made our job easier.

I sighed. This meant we had to go back to school. Esme told us the school we were enrolled in. Crenshaw High school, I would be a sophomore with Edward. We would be twins as our new identity. Bella and Jasper would be juniors while Emmett and Rosalie would be seniors. Rosalie hated school and she would always pick being a senior to get it done with.

Then out of nowhere I fell to my knees and blacked out. I couldn't see anything, not even a vision. It was a haze that lingered over me and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Then, I saw a light getting closer and closer to me until I could see a picture. This was so odd; I had never passed out from seeing a vision. Anyways, it wasn't normal for a vampire to pass out.

_I saw Maria and Jasper in the clearing. She had someone in her arms… then I realized that it was me. _

_I was practically torn apart and lying limp in her arms. She was staring wickedly at Jasper._

"_I told you I would get to your reason for living. What are you going to do now?" she hissed at him._

"_Please, leave her be" he begged. "I-I will come with you if you keep her alive. She doesn't deserve to die for my pasts" he growled._

"_Now that is what I have been waiting to hear" she said sweetly. She dropped me to the floor as my vision went black._

I woke up to find a pair of arms around me and I immediately I started sobbing. I then realized that everyone was in our room with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, heartbroken that I was upset.

"Please don't leave Jazz" I whispered.

"Wait, can you tell us what is going on please?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

As it played through my head again I started sobbing even harder.

"Rose, look what you did. She will tell us when she is ready to" Esme reprimanded her.

I nodded to Edward and he started to explain the vision.

I started to calm down; probably from Jasper but took all the help I could get.

"When and where is this going to happen?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"I know that is here in Forks and it is in a small clearing" I choked out.

"Maybe it won't happen because we are moving tomorrow" Esme suggested.

"But I just saw it. It must be soon then if it is going to happen" I said.

Then something happened that wiped the vision away. The wolves arrived. We all walked downstairs and I went to answer the door before they knocked.

"Hey shortie the psycho" Jacob said, ruffling my hair as he passed by. I smiled slightly and walked into the den.

"Do you really have to move tomorrow?" Jacob asked in a very pleading tone.

"I am sorry but yes. This is our only option to stay safe and unharmed" Carlisle replied.

"We could always help" he said.

I ignored him. They had already tried to help and failed. What makes it any different this time?

Not wanting to hear the conversation, I left through the back door and walked to the river.

I sat down against a tree and stared up at the sky. Snow was falling once again and it looked beautiful outside

I heard a twig snap in the distance and looked across the river. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the slowly freezing water.

I loved Forks and I didn't want to leave. We were almost normal here. It rained so much here that we could almost always go outside and just have fun.

A clump of snow fell from a tree not to far from me. I looked up the tree immediately and swiftly stood up.

Maria was sitting on the branch just staring at me with that look on her face.

I gasped in shock. I started to head back in the direction of the house but she stopped me. "Where are you going?" she hissed at me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to glare at her. "Leave me alone" I growled.

"Oh, where is your dear Jasper?" she asked mockingly.

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

"Well I was hoping to get him but I guess you will work just fine" she laughed stepping forward.

I stepped back as she leapt at me. I stepped to the side but she lashed out and knocked me on the ground.

"Some physic you are" she scoffed as she launched herself at me again.

It wasn't that I couldn't see her, but she relied on her instincts so she never had a final decision. This sadly meant that I couldn't see what she was going to do.

Then Mitch came out of the trees and picked me up. "Why don't you come with us" he said.

_Edward, I screeched in my head._

I knew he heard me but it was too late, they had taken me far away from the house.

Every time I tried to squeeze out of his grasp it would tighten even more. This was a trap I could tell. Maria had said that she would get Jasper back at any costs. Now I knew that she really meant it.

_**Tell me what you think please? Hopefully i can get twenty reviews before i get my next chapter out. Please R&R!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing. i hop you like this chapter!!!!**_

Chapter 11

Revenge

Jasper POV

Jacob and his friends were watching TV…finally. I thought they were never going to stop asking questions.

Alice had left to go to the river and I was about to join her when Edward looked at me with anger on his face as he turned to look out the door.

"She's gone!" he hissed, running through the door and out to the river.

"What" I growled as I ran after him. Everyone was right on our heels except the pack. They stayed back with Renesmee.

"Where is she?" Edward hissed at Maria.

"We took her to a special place" she said staring at me.

I was infuriated. They took _my Alice_ away from me. I growled at her and she laughed aloud.

"What are you going to do? If I were you I would do nothing because it won't take much to tell Mitch that he needs to kill her" she sneered at me.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"You can come with me if you wish to get her back" she said.

"No, it's a trap" Edward said next to me.

"I don't care. They have her Edward. I need to know that she is safe" I said to him quietly.

"I'll come with you" he whispered to me.

I nodded. "Fine, I am coming with you. If you have harmed her I swear" I growled.

"You'll get her back unharmed, maybe" she laughed.

Edward and I stepped forward as did Emmett. I heard Edwards phone vibrate and he pulled it out.

**Tell us where you will be and we will get there soon- Carlisle.**

We nodded in their direction and then we were off.

We slowed and came to the clearing we were in a few days ago. She gathered her army together and then they were off to who knows where except for four of them.

"Just in case you feel the need to-" I cut her off.

"We won't just take us to where Alice is" I growled at her.

She pretended to ignore it and we set off again. I could start to smell her scent again and I knew we were getting close.

We were slowing around Boise National Forest and a large house appeared in the distance.

We entered the mansion to find her army there too, but Alice wasn't here. "Where is she?" I hissed.

"Mitch took her down south to Victoria, Texas. They aren't there yet, but there will be a house there that is hers" Edward said quietly.

"Why have we stopped? She is not here" Emmett said looking at Maria.

"Oh, I know" she said and then disappeared upstairs.

We all stared at her in shock. Why were we here?

Then we smelt it. They were going to feed here. We left the house quickly before the screaming started. We decided this as an opportunity to go hunting.

"I told them where we are going to be they should be there soon" Edward said quietly.

I nodded. When we finished hunting we hung outside of the house until they were done.

I sighed in impatience. I just wanted Alice back. I would do anything to know she is safe. She deserved so much better than this.

"She is going through this because she loves you Jasper" Edward said reading my mind.

I looked up at the sky. Then Maria's army dashed off into the distance. Maria stepped out after them.

"Let's get this done with" she said, acting impatient and ran off.

We followed her quickly and we were soon on her heels. We ran for what seemed like forever. The sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky. We were in the forest though so no one saw us.

The sun was going down when we reached Victoria and we slowed to a walk as we came to a large white house.

We heard a scream inside the house and we all came to a halt because we knew exactly who it was.

_What are they doing to her? _I asked Edward.

He just stared at me. "There is no time to explain. We need to hurry" he said quickly.

We ran into the house and were stopped by some of her army.

"Jasper, I would like to have a word with you for a minute" Maria said sweetly.

"We are coming with him" Emmett said.

"Fine" and she beckoned for us to follow her.

We went up a flight of stairs and into what looked like an office. She sat in a chair and beckoned for us to do the same.

I was anxious to get back to Alice. I could feel pain rolling off to her and I knew that they had done something to her. "What?" I said, exasperated.

"Now that we are already here I need your help. We are loosing the wars and I need you to rejoin our army" she said. It sounded more like a threat than an offer.

"I already told you no. And I am not getting them or Alice involved with this crap" I growled impatiently.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked lightly.

"Yes, we are positive. Give it up" Edward said.

"Fine" she said. Then we heard breaking glass. It sounded like someone was fighting.

I turned to look at Edward and his face was masked in horror. "Stop it now" he snarled at her.

"What? I once remember her saying she can take care of herself" she laughed loud.

I snarled at her and Emmett leapt at her. She screeched and then four vampires came in the room and joined the fight.

"Go find Alice" Edward whispered in my ear before he leapt at the other two standing there.

I dashed out of the room and sucked in a breath. I found her scent and followed it quickly. It lead me down to the basement and that is when the breaking glass noises intensified. I ran around the corner to find Alice and Ryan fighting. Ryan was in the army when I was there so I remembered him.

I knocked Ryan off of her quickly and smashed him against the wall. I grabbed his neck quickly while I had the chance. "This is what you get for taking her away and hurting her" I said in his ear. Then I pulled his head off his neck and heard a metallic screech.

I turned around to see Alice curled up on the floor against the wall.

I rushed to her side immediately. "Alice" I whispered and shook her gently.

She moaned in response. I knelt next to her and rolled her over gently.

Her eyes were pitch black and she had bite marks on her shoulder. She cried out.

"She took it, Jazz. She took it and I don't know where it is" she whimpered.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"My ring. She took it and I don't have it. I don't know where it is. That was the last one we had. We have to get it back" she hissed.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly. "Don't lie to me" I added.

"I am fine Jazz, I just want it back" she said quietly.

I could tell she was lying. I could feel her emotions and she was hurting. She still hadn't gotten up which puzzled me.

"What's wrong" I asked with more force this time.

"I'm just a little weak that's all" she said quietly.

I helped her up and she leaned up against me as a whimper escaped her lips. She could barely stand and was shaking.

"We need to get upstairs so we can get it back" she said, tripping as she walked forward.

I pulled her close and supported most of her weight as we made our way up the stairs.

We opened the door to see Edward and Emmett standing by the door.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"They escorted us out. We destroyed three of them though" Emmett said. "She is in the same room" he added.

Mitch came down the stairs and walked over to us. I tightened my grip on Alice and growled at him.

"Back off Jasper. Maria wants to talk to you two" he said.

I sighed and we made our way up the stairs. Alice was practically being dragged by me now and pain was coming off of her in waves.

As we made our way to the door Alice seemed to jolt back into reality and squirmed out of my grasp.

"What are you doing" I whispered so only she could hear me.

"I can't walk in like this. They will take you away from me because I look weak" she replied in a whisper.

I wasn't convinced and as soon as she took a step she collapsed. I caught her quickly and propped her against me. "Alice, love, you can't. What did they do to you?" I asked, puzzled. All of her energy was gone and it was as if she could barely move.

Mitch brought us into the room and closed the door behind us. Maria was on the other side of the room accompanied by five others.

"I guess you are wondering how she ended up like that" she laughed.

I nodded simply.

"These" she motioned to the five vampires and Mitch coming up to her. "Are my strongest and most skilled fighters" she said. "They all have very unique powers" she paused looking into my eyes. "It used to be seven but you seemed to have done away with Ryan. Such a pity, he was a very nice fighter. I thought you two were friends" she sneered.

"No" I hissed at her.

"Well anyways Ryan had the power of draining energy with his venom" she said, nodding to Alice.

I growled. Alice sighed beside me. "What is his?" she asked quietly while pointing at Mitch.

"He can pick up powers from others and use it against them and others. He technically has a lot of powers" she said to her.

That explained a lot actually. He always seemed to adapt when he fought me. It seemed to be gained from his losses.

"So going back to why I called you up here. You still have a choice to make" she hissed.

"No" Alice growled at her.

One of the vampires moved behind us. I tightened my grip on Alice instinctively.

"Is that your answer" she asked impatiently.

Alice squeezed my hand "Please don't leave me" she begged just so only I could hear.

"No, and I suggest that you let us go" I growled at her.

The vampire knocked my grasp away from Alice and threw me out the window. The glass broke and I landed lightly on the ground. Then the rest followed and Emmett and Edward came out of the first floor ready to help.

Maria came out of the house with Alice in her arms and then Alice's vision took place.

Alice's arm was mangled and almost torn off. Maria's was staring wickedly at me.

"I told you I would get to your reason for living. What are you going to do now?" she hissed at me.

"Please, leave her be" I begged. "I-I will come with you if you keep her alive. She doesn't deserve to die for my pasts" i growled at her.

"Now that is what I have been waiting to hear" she said sweetly.

Then out of nowhere Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella came running into the clearing.

Carlisle and Esme were at Alice's side in an instant as the rest of them launched themselves at someone.

They were outnumbered. Neither Maria nor Mitch decided to help. They just sat on the ground as if nothing was happening. I went over to Alice.

"Is she alright" I asked, scared as hell.

"She is perfectly fine. She needs to hunt and she should be back to normal" he said as he reattached her arm.

Edward then whistled past me and had thrown something at me. It was the ring. I don't know how but he got Alice's ring back.

I placed it on her finger and a smile spread across her face as she reached for it.

I looked around seeing if anyone needed help, but they had almost finished up. I turned to Maria and her face was full of shock. Mitch was sitting there not knowing what to do.

"Don't mess with The Cullen family. We will come back and haunt you" Emmett teased.

We gathered together as the fight ended and the fire was going.

"I will be back. You can count on it" she hissed at me.

We laughed. I helped Alice to her feet and we started walking away from the house.

We all rented some cars from a local airport and drove to Sam Houston National Forest.

I rented an Audi R8 4. the rest of them got their cars we were off.

I picked Alice up and placed her in the passenger seat of the car. I quickly got into the driver's seat. I followed Carlisle and Esme out of the airport with Edward and Bella and Emmett and Rosalie right behind us.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

I turned in enough time to see her nod. She was almost limp looking and had her face locked in a grimace.

"We will be there soon, love" I said quietly.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the park. I got a bear for Alice and she soon got to her feet.

"That feels so much better" she sighed. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you" she murmured.

I kissed her head and placed a kiss on her cheek. "As do I, always" I said back to her.

We continued hunting until she felt better. Then we went to the Dallas airport

We booked the first flight to Seattle. Once we were on the plane we took our seats in first class.

Alice sighed and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

"We should go on vacation soon" she said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm, that would be nice" I said, pulling her close.

"Maybe we could visit Peter and Charlotte. Wouldn't that be nice?" she asked, swinging our intertwined hands.

I nodded. "Wonderful idea" I said. I held up her ring finger and kissed the wedding ring that was placed there.

She giggled. "We are going to have to get new rings" she said. "We can get two that look exactly like this one and a new set too" she suggested.

I nodded. "Perfect" and she smiled up at me.

_**Tell me what you think!! Please? R&R!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I own nothing...except Mitch.. and Ryan, but i am not to proud of that. Lol jk. I hope you like this chapter!_**

Chapter 12

Home

Alice POV

I was safe on the plane now heading back to Forks. I had been through a lot in the past few hours.

First of all Mitch decided to kidnap me and take me to Texas. Then this vampire named Ryan took over and bit me several times to drain my energy so I couldn't go anywhere.

Then Jasper and the others arrived and they talked to Maria. I didn't hear what they were saying but then out of nowhere Ryan launched himself at me and I tried as hard as I could to fight back- I really did but it was useless.

Then I saw Jasper throw Ryan off of me and then Jasper killed him. We walked upstairs to talk to Maria and things didn't end up well. They started fighting and then Maria tore my arm off and then took me outside to talk with Jasper.

Then they started fighting again and we won the fight. Maria said she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted but at least she will leave us alone for now.

I shuddered at the memory. We were still on the plane headed to Forks.

"What's wrong, love?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, just- memories" I replied honestly.

He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my neck. I smiled up at him as I buried my head deep into my neck.

I trailed kisses from the back of his neck to the front. I felt his mood and felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Emmett laughing at me. "If you want to get this whole plane going just keep it up" he said.

I looked around me and saw a couple sitting two seats ahead of me making out pretty roughly. I laughed aloud and nodded to Jasper.

I wave of lethargy spread through part of the plane; making most of the people around me fall asleep. Except the vampires of course, we just calmed down.

"We really need to go on that vacation" I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled in my ear "indeed" he replied.

The flight ended and we headed back home. The house was empty. We had already shipped everything to our new home.

"Well who is ready to move?" Esme asked cheerfully.

We all nodded in agreement.

Jasper and I walked to my Porsche. "I call driving" I chirped at him as I twirled past.

I got in the car as Jasper got in the passenger seat. Then we were off.

The night was so beautiful. Snow had fallen while we were gone and there was a full moon.

Jasper grabbed my hand and I looked over at him. He was wearing his special smile that was just for me.

I almost melted form his gaze but had to turn my attention back to the road.

The speed meter was nearing 120 as we got on the highway. I loved my car. It was so fast!

Christmas was just around the corner and I had the perfect gift for Jasper. I was going to get him an Audi R8 4.2. I could tell he liked it when he rented it in Texas.

I laughed at this. He would so not see this coming for Christmas. I couldn't wait.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling at me.

"Oh nothing" I said with pure serenity.

He chuckled quietly, obviously knowing that I was lying. It didn't matter thought he would have no idea this was coming.

We arrived at our new home shortly. It looked so much like our old home and everything was already set up.

"Welcome to our new home" Esme said cheerfully.

We all smiled. Then we went upstairs to find out which room was ours.

It was easy to find. It looked exactly the same and looked just as homey.

I smiled and went straight to the computer.

"Online shopping already" Jasper teased.

I laughed "Not exactly" and pulled up the website I was looking for.

"Ah" he said. We were searching for wedding rings.

After about fifteen minutes I found our old rings and immediately ordered them.

Edward strolled in the room with Bella by his side. "Esme wants to talk to all of us" he said.

We all left the room and headed downstairs. Emmett and Rose were soon to follow.

"You will start attending school on Monday" she stated.

We all groaned. "Why so soon?" I asked.

"The semester will end in about three weeks and we don't know how long we will be here so we are starting immediately" she said, smiling.

We all nodded in response. "Who wants to go hunting?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll go with you" Carlisle said while grabbing Esme's hand.

So far I loved this place. They had so many different animals. All Forks had were deer and the occasional fox.

Jasper and I both caught mountain lions. Esme and Carlisle quickly headed back but Jazz and I decided to walk.

"It's such a nice night out" I said quietly while turning to face him.

"It is" he replied quietly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

I saw pain cross his face for a second and then it was replaced by a smile. "What was that?" I murmured.

"It's not important now" he said as he kissed our intertwined hands.

"No, I want to know" I replied sweetly.

He looked at my face and into my eyes. "What if she really does come back?" he asked quietly.

"Then we will just do what we did last time, simple" I said, squeezing his hand.

"She still has Mitch though. And they are capable of scraping up an army pretty quick" he sighed.

I frowned. He was right. She had made an army of about twenty in less than six days, and they were all strong. "We can practice like we did before the newborn army came. And we have Bella now and she has the shield" I added.

He nodded. "I just don't want anything to happen to you" he said cupping my face and looking into my eyes.

"I know. Nothing will happen. We have made it through this far and we can make it through the rest" I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I guess your right" he sighed.

I giggled and kissed his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist.

I saw Emmett and Rose breeze past us from the corner of my eye.

He sped back and tapped Jazz on the back. He pulled away and I growled at him. "You stayed behind to make out?" he asked, laughing aloud.

"No, we were talking first actually" I said.

Rosalie mouthed sorry to me and smiled. I nodded in acknowledgement and turned my attention back to Jasper.

"Let's go home" I murmured in his ear.

He nodded and we ran off.

We arrived home moments later and were welcomed by Esme and Carlisle.

We went up to our room and sat down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then waves of lust, love, and passion hit me and I kissed him on the lips. I pulled away from him "Hey, no cheating" I said in mock anger.

"You started it" he replied simply as he smashed his lips to mine. He pushed me onto the bed. He trailed kisses from my collar bone to the top of my forehead.

I giggled. I pulled his shirt off and placed butterfly kisses across his chest and nipped at his ear. I moved my lips back to his and deepened the kiss. He traced his tongue along the contour of my lips. I sighed in contentment as someone knocked on our door.

I growled quietly as Jazz pulled his shirt over his head "Come in" I said quietly.

Jazz and I were now sitting on the bed holding hands as Nessie strolled in with Edward by her side.

"Carlisle would like to speak with you two in his office for a moment" Edward said.

I raised my eyebrows and walked out our room with Jazz by my side. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Edward told me about your little conversation from earlier and I think it would help us all if we learned some more fighting skills" he said.

I squeaked in excitement. "Yay" I cheered as I wrapped my arms around Jazz. "When do we start?" I asked eagerly.

"At least four times a week would be good and Emmett and Rose found a clearing close by where we can have the training sessions" he replied.

"When do you want to start?" Jasper asked.

"We can start one around two in the morning, is that alright with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course" Jazz replied.

"Oh and one more thing" I said turning around. "Jazz and I would like to go on a little vacation sometime soon, maybe over Christmas break. Is that alright?" I asked with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Sure, just tell us when you are leaving" he said.

"Thank you" I said going over to give him a hug. I then grasped Jasper's hand and strolled down the stairs.

"Hey you want to play wii with us" Emmett said pointing to him and Rose.

"Sure" I said and grabbed a controller.

Emmett put Mario Party 8 inside the wii and plopped down next to Rose.

"Ha! I get to go first" I laughed in Emmett's direction.

"It doesn't matter I am still going to win" he teased.

I grunted and took my turn.

About halfway through the game Jasper was in the lead with me right behind him. Rose was third and that left Emmett dead last.

"Damn it" he growled. I heard a snap and I looked over to see the wii controlled completely destroyed.

"Emmett, don't take it out on the controller. It can't help it if you suck" I said laughing aloud.

"Oh really shortie" he mocked me as he stood up and walked over to my side.

I dodged him quickly and pouted. "You really wouldn't pick a fight with your cutest and most adorable favorite little sister would you" I said pretending to dry sob. Jazz and Rose were laughing.

Just like that he was off. He ran up the stairs and went into… wait my room. I heard the door slam and the click of the lock go into place.

I gasped. I knew exactly what he was going to do.

I dashed up the stairs and tried the knob. "Open this door right now! You know I won't hesitate to knock it down" I yelled.

By now Edward and Bella had come out of their room to see what was going on. Carlisle and Esme walked out of their room and stopped in their tracks. "What is going on here?" Esme asked.

"Emmett locked the door! He is going to wreck my clothes" I shouted.

Emmett then stepped out of my room and I dashed in. My closet was fully intact. I sighed in relief. Then I noticed something was totally off.

"Oh my god! Emmett, where is my dress?" I exclaimed in anger.

"You mean this one" he held up the remains of my black dress with the sparkles on it.

Anger filled me up to the very top and I growled at him.

"Yes! Does this mean a fight?" he asked pretending to be scared. He stepped forward and grinned at me.

"No! No fussing! Emmett you should leave her clothes alone" Esme said to him.

He sighed in disappointment. "Sorry Alice" and with that he grabbed Rose's hand and took her to his room to do only god knows what.

Jasper took my hand trying to cool me off. I smiled up at him as I gained my control again.

"Looks like we will have to go shopping" I said excited now.

Everyone groaned and disappeared. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Jazz and I back into our room.

We sat back onto the bed and I sighed. I looked up at his face and he smiled down at me.

He pulled me into his lap and placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't wait until the training session.

_**Hope you thought it was awesome! Please R&R! I love to know what my readers think!! Thx!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. I hope you like this chapter.**_

Chapter 13

School

Alice POV

We all walked to the clearing to start the training session. I was so elated that I was dancing around Jasper. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "Someone is a little over-excited" he whispered in my ear as a wave of calm hit me.

I sighed and put his hand in mine as we neared the clearing. About three minutes later we reached the clearing.

We all sat down around the clearing except Emmett. "Me first" he boomed and ran up to Jasper.

I was sitting next to Rose as Jasper beckoned him forward.

I guess this wasn't much of a training session. We were mainly seeing where everyone stood on their fighting skills.

Jasper and Emmett started to circle each other. Then Emmett flashed towards Jasper. Jasper dodged it quickly and backed away. Emmett came back quickly, but this time he stepped in the direction that Jasper dodged to and grabbed his arm. In a flash Jasper had pulled away from him.

Jasper made a dash for him again and this time struck the spot. He had his arms around Emmett. Emmett growled. "Again. You just gut lucky" he said as he slapped Jazz playfully on the back.

"Oh my gosh, I actually got that this time" Bella said as everyone laughed. "I want to try" she said eagerly as she stood and walked to Jasper.

Bella was still a newborn and was very strong. She had slipped up about a month ago and her eyes were still a crimson red. This was going to be interesting.

Bella stalked towards Jasper and they started to circle. Bella then went right at Jasper with intense speed. He didn't have enough time to dodge it and she barreled into him. We all laughed as they were knocked to the ground.

Jasper quickly lashed out and grabbed her arm. Bella locked her arms around Jasper and squeezed gently. She squeaked in surprise as we laughed.

"Good job" Jasper said as she released him.

She actually paid attention when we had the training sessions when we were back in Forks and she was human. I remember Jazz saying that you can't give a newborn the chance to get their arms around you. She was really perceptive.

Edward was next but he was easily beaten. He used his mind to try to help him, but when you rely on instincts there isn't thought needed. Jasper knew this and used it against him.

Now it was my turn. I skipped to Jasper and stood across form him. He smiled and I closed my eyes.

I saw Jazz come to me and I quickly dodged it. He came back around quickly and went for me again. I dodged it once again. He came towards me once more, but instead of seeing what would happen another vision overcame me.

_Some new student was arriving here at our school. _Why did that matter? We were new students too.

_He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. The eye color looked so odd though. Maybe he was wearing contacts. When he talked he had a very heavy northern accent. _

Then the vision went back and I was back in the clearing.

I realized that Jasper had pinned me to the ground and was now sitting beside me. "What was that?" he asked intently.

"Nothing important" I replied frowning.

Jasper looked over in Edward's direction and I saw Edward nod. I glared at him.

_It was nothing! I am sure, _I said in my head.

He nodded at me as Jasper helped me to my feet. "Again" I said.

He nodded and stepped back. I shut my eyes and focused harder to what was around me.

I saw Jasper come for me and I dodged it before it really happened. I was twisting and curling in on myself as I saw my perfect opportunity.

Jasper came at me from the left and I spun away from him and quickly came back. I jumped on his back quickly and laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Got you" I whispered in his ear and then jumped off his back.

"Now what we have all been waiting" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "So Bella, you ready for that rematch?" he asked mockingly.

She groaned and got up and walked over to him.

We all knew who was going to win. Emmett just can't stand to lose. I sighed and sat down next to Jasper.

I leaned up against him as the little fight unraveled. In the end Bella won and now we had to listen to Emmett complain about it until their next rematch. Bella was probably going to win that one too but I kept my mouth shut.

We went back to the house. Rosalie didn't fight because she didn't want to mess up what she was wearing. She knew we were going to do this so why didn't she wear something that she wasn't afraid of messing up.

Esme and Carlisle just sat and watch;ed they would participate in the actual training sessions.

I saw a snowball whistle towards me. I ducked in enough time to not get hit. Then I turned around because Jasper was walking right behind me. The snowball had got him square in the face. I giggled as I brushed some of the snow away.

I turned around to see Emmett throwing a snowball at Rose and it hit her arm. "Emmett Cullen! How dare you?" she hissed. "You messed up my shirt AND got my hair wet" she was glaring daggers at him.

I sighed. My dysfunctional vampire family. Emmett ran off with a lot of speed back to the house.

When Jazz and I arrived back home we quickly went to our room. We were trying to avoid the fight that was raging downstairs.

We heard something crash in the kitchen. "Stop it you two" Esme yelled from her room and then all was quiet.

It was Monday and that meant that in a few hours we would have to go to school.

I sighed and curled up on Jasper's side. He smiled my heart-stopping _if my heart could stop_ smile.

The morning rolled around quickly and we had to get ready for school again.

I flitted down the stairs with Jasper right behind me. Edward and Bella were already in the living room waiting for us.

"Hurry up you two" Edward hollered up the stairs.

We heard a bang and then they were walking down the stairs a minute later.

Edward rolled his eyes at them and walked to the garage with Bella by his side. Jasper and I laughed at them and then followed Emmett and Rose into the garage.

I walked to my car as Jazz opened the passenger door for me. I pecked him on the cheek and sat in the seat as he shut the door.

Jasper was in the driver seat in an instant and we were soon backing out of the drive with the other close behind us.

The school was eleven miles away which meant we would be there in about four minutes.

We soon got to the school and parked our cars. We all had parking spaces next to each other and we got out of the car.

As usual everyone was staring at us. I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked to the front office.

We had to pick up our schedules. We soon arrived at the office and walked in. There were to men at the desks.

One man walked from one of the back rooms and stopped in the doorways as he looked at us. I tried not to laugh as did Rose.

I walked up to the desk and all three of the men looked at me in awe. "We are the Cullen's and we are here to pick up our schedules" I said sweetly.

Edward laughed at something and I turned around and glared at him.

The man looked up our schedules on the computer and printed them all out.

Jazz and I had most of our classes together except for the science courses. I was a sophomore so I had to take chemistry. Jasper was taking Ecology with Bella.

"The bell rings at eight-thirty for classes to start and your lunch will be at twelve" one of them said. "I hope you have a wonderful time at Crenshaw" he smiled and walked off.

We had thirteen minutes to get to class. "Oh wait I almost forgot" he said stumbling into the room. "Here are your locker cards. They are assorted by grade. D hall is for sophomores, E hall is for juniors, and G hall is for seniors" he said smiling. He started to walk back and ran into the door frame as he turned around.

"Thank you for your help" I replied, trying not to laugh.

Edward and I walked to D hall as the others went off to their lockers. Our lockers were right next to each other. I quickly put my books in my locker, but kept out my lit book because that was my first class and I wasn't coming back to my locker for a while.

Edward and I walked down E hall and soon found Jasper and Bella. They had lockers next to each other too.

I leaned up against Jasper's now shut locker and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my hand.

We waved goodbye to Bella and Edward and started walking to class. On our way to class we got so many stares. Typical humans, they rather stare than actually communicate.

We arrived at the class with two minutes to spare and walked over to the teachers desk.

"Hello, I am Jasper Cullen and this is Alice Hale" I smiled in response. We had switched names because we couldn't keep the same last names.

"Ah, yes. Welcome" he said. He finally looked up and stared in shock. "Very nice to meet you two" he said, smiling at me. "I am Mr. Reed. Your seats are over there" he said pointing at a table towards the back.

"Thank you" I smiled and turned around quickly before I started laughing at him.

The bell rang and the class took their seats quickly. Then some of them started to notice us.

"Good morning class" he said looking over in our direction. "We have two new students" I sighed. I really hated introducing myself, it really got annoying after the years.

"This is Alice Hale and Jasper Cullen" he said. "I hope you make them fell welcome here at Crenshaw" he smiled and then turned around to write on the whiteboard.

That's when the whispering started.

"Oh my god, he is so hot" one girl whispered to her friend.

"I know" the other squeaked.

"Dude, look at her. She is smoking hot" one guy said.

"Totally. I would die to get some of that" the other replied as they fist punched each other.

Jasper hissed to low for anyone to hear. I laughed quietly. The whole entire class period was like this. Every once in a while the teacher would call everyone back to order.

The bell finally rang and we went to World History. Rosalie and Emmett were in this class with us too.

It was practically a repeat of what happened in the last class. Except this teacher, Ms. Haze gave up and started to check her email.

The bell rang again, but this time Jazz and I had to split because I had to go to Chemistry. I walked down the hall and saw Edward leaving the class I was about to enter. I smiled at him and walked by.

Mrs. Lare welcomed me and told me where to sit. The seat next to me was empty, but that was fine by me. She quickly introduced me and started class.

About half an hour into class someone knocked on the door. She stepped outside for a moment and soon came back in with a student. "We have another new student" she declared. "This is Josh Pason" she declared. She whispered to him where his seat would be. I sighed as he came to sit next to me.

I looked at him for a split second and then realized that he was the one in my vision from this morning. I looked away quickly and focused my attention to something on the wall.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi" I replied back.

"I hear that you are new here too. It's nice to meet you Alice" he said pleasantly.

I looked at him. "How do you know my name?" I asked a little uneasy.

He turned away from me for a second and then turned his gaze back to me. "You Cullens are the talk of the school right now" he said, trying to sound obvious.

Mrs. Lare turned the lights off so we could watch a movie. He scooted his chair closer to me.

I tried to pay attention to the movie. I was trying really hard to ignore him but then his mouth was right by my ear.

"Since you are trying to ignore me Miss Hale or _Cullen_" he said in my ear. "I will just cut to the chase. You and your vampire family aren't the only immortals at this school" he whispered. He pulled away and smiled.

I stared at him in shock. How did he know? I looked at him for a moment and then realized that he was referring to himself. His contacts were fading and turning into a dull red.

I scooted away from him as fast as I could. The chair hit the side of the table with a lot of force and made a loud noise.

"Is there something wrong Miss Hale?" Mrs. Lare asked from where she was seated.

"Um, no. There was an um- bug. I got it" I replied trying to act ashamed of myself for disrupting the class.

Luckily the bell rang so I didn't have to explain myself any further. I left the room quickly but Josh was right on my heels.

I spun around. "What?" I hissed at him.

"I wasn't done talking to you" he said acting hurt by my words.

"Well I have to go to class" I said trying to be nice.

"Fine, I will talk to you tomorrow then. It was nice meeting you" he said and waved as he turned in the other direction and walked off.

I stared after him. Now I felt really guilty. He was so nice and I was being really rude. I sighed and went to Homeroom.

All of us were in homeroom together. I steeped in the classroom and was welcomed by Edward.

"Who was that?" he asked.

I glared at him. Could he ever butt out of other people's business? "No" he replied while smiling.

"Anyways, his name is Josh Pason and he is a vampire too" I said quietly so no one could here us.

He nodded. Jasper walked through the door and smiled at me. The teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats

I sat in the back next to Jasper and Rosalie. The teacher turned off the lights and put on _**Akeelah and the Bee**_. I really hated this movie. I have seen it entirely too much and found it very annoying now.

The class wasn't paying attention at all. They were all talking about us…again. Thirty minutes later the bell rang and the class departed quickly to go to lunch.

We all walked slowly to the café and soon sat down with our trays of food that would be untouched.

We got up and left five minutes before the bell rang and sat outside for a while. Jazz and I went the rest of our classes and they were about the same as the others. The final bell rang and Jazz and I went to our car.

I got in the driver's seat and looked through the rearview window and saw Josh looking at my car. He smiled and waved and walked off.

"Who's that?" Jasper asked, noticing him too.

"Someone in my chemistry class, he is new here too" I replied.

"He looks odd-" Jasper stopped and looked out the window.

"Yea he's a" Jasper completed the sentence.

"One of us" he finished, looking at me.

I nodded. I sped out of the parking lot with Emmett and Rose in the car behind us. We got home minutes later and I parked my car in the West garage. We stepped out of the car as Rose and Emmett pulled in.

We walked in the house and were welcomed by Esme. "How was school" she asked sweetly.

We all just nodded our heads except for Bella. "Ugh! They are so annoying" she said with irritation written all over her face.

I laughed. I knew she was referring to the comments that were about her and the rest of us. She had to get over it though because there was no turning back now.

Jazz and I walked upstairs as Bella continued to rant on.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. You did so well today" I whispered.

He smiled. "It's starting to become easier for me" he replied while running his finger through my hair.

I toyed with the buttons on his shirt as he picked my up and carried me to our bed. He pulled me close to him and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

Then I got a vision of my phone receiving a text message. I opened my eyes and heard my phone. I quickly got up and read the text.

_Hello my dear. It's nice to see you, but wait... you don't see me. And him, really? You could do so much better. Like me for example._

Fear sparked through me as I took a quick glance at the window. Nothing, nothing was there.

Jasper felt my fear and was at my side in an instant. I quickly put the phone down. "What?" he asked intently.

"It's- it's a wrong number" I said trying to sound convincing, but I was trying to reassure myself more than I was him.

_**Hope you liked it!! Tell me what you think, please!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I hope you all have a Happy Holidays! And for those of you that Celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! _**

**_I hope you like this chapter!!  
_**

Chapter 14

Stalker

Alice POV

Jasper was reading a Civil War book while I was online shopping. I was trying for the past hour to find that black sparkly dress that Emmett had ripped up a few days ago. I growled in defeat but then smiled because that meant that I would be going to Europe to get the dress.

"Come on you guys, we need to get ready to go" Edward said.

I looked out the window and saw that is was light outside. I quickly got up and went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I picked out a pink v-neck sweater with a skirt and heels. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Jasper was wearing a polo with jeans. God, he never dressed up. I was going to have to go shopping for him soon so he wouldn't try to wear something twice.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand and I smiled at Bella. Edward got a glare because I was still holding a grudge for him butting in on my life.

He chuckled and I scowled at him. We all walked in the garage and got in our cars and drove off.

Snow had fallen- a lot of snow. I looked out the window and stared off into space.

Minutes later we were at school and Jasper was at my door. He opened it and took my hand as we made our way to school.

We took our seats in our first period class right before the bell rang. As soon as class started Mr. Reed handed out _**Romeo and Juliet **_books. I sighed. There was never one literature class where we didn't have to read that book. I have probably read this book about fifty times. I probably didn't even have to read it; I am pretty sure that I could recite the book by now.

As soon as he finished he turned off the lights and popped a movie in the DVD player. "You have been assigned to read this book outside of class. I recommend somewhere around twenty-five pages a day. There will be a test on the book and the movie two weeks from today. And if I were you I would not look it up because this will be on your final in three weeks" he said. He pressed play and went to his desk.

We all sat there quietly… well most of us anyways. People were having conversations and every once in a while they would get to loud and out-of-hand and Mr. Reed would call the class back to order.

Around the middle of class Mr. Reed got out of his seat and left. "Be quiet" was all he said as he departed.

Of course, since he said that mostly everyone got out of their seats and went to talk with friends. It got really loud and then one of the teachers from next to our class came in and yelled at everyone for disturbing her class. Then everyone was quiet.

Jasper chuckled quietly. "What?" I asked.

"They are mortified of her" he said while laughing. I guess she was something to be afraid of. She looked really mean. I turned my attention back to the movie.

Mr. Reed came back into the class about five minutes later and returned to his computer. The bell finally rang and we were off to our next class.

Emmett and Rose were already seated when we got there. We took our seats next to them quickly.

"Today we will continue to learn about World War 2" Ms. Haze said as she turned to pull down the map. She then went to her desk and pulled out some papers. "I will assign you all a soldier from the war and you must write a paper about them. This project will be due on Monday" she said as she handed out the papers to everyone.

She spent the rest of class pointing at the map and telling important facts that had to do with certain countries.

The bell rang and I got to my feet to leave. Jasper was by my side and quickly hugged me as we went to our different classes.

I saw Edward leave Mrs. Lare's class with the weirdest smile on his face. I looked over at him with a questioning look on my face. He just shook his head and walked off.

I took my seat and a minute later Josh walked in. I had totally forgotten about him. I smiled slightly. Guilt was creeping back into me as I remembered our little conversation from after class and how rude I was to him.

"Hello Alice" he said as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hi" I replied.

Mrs. Lare turned the lights off and continued the movie that we hadn't finished yesterday. I sighed in exasperation.

Then my phone buzzed.

_Oh don't worry. It's just a movie my dear. If you want you can skip and spend some quality time with me_

The number didn't say who it was. I looked around quickly. No one had there phones out. Who was this?

"What's up with you?" Josh asked quietly so only I could here.

"Um- nothing, it's nothing" I said quickly.

He laughed. "Sure doesn't sound like nothing" he said.

"Shut up, mind your own business" I hissed at him.

"Ok. Ok chill out I was just trying to help" he said backing off.

Agh! Now I felt really bad. Then my eyes narrowed. "You aren't sending these are you?" I asked.

"Sending what?" he asked confused.

"Messages to my phone" I said with irritation.

"No" he said. He was staring at me like I was insane.

"Never mind, forget I asked" I said.

He nodded. "Where are you from?" he asked after a minute.

That seriously came out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where did you and your family live last before you all moved here" he replied.

"We moved here from Forks, Washington" I said. "How about you?" I asked quietly.

"My brother and I are from New Jersey, but before we lived there we lived in New York so we could study at Cornell for a while.

Jasper studied at Cornell for a little while about a year ago. I nodded and turned my attention to the TV. It was a movie about geochemistry. I turned my attention away from the film and started to flip though some of my visions.

After a while someone tapped me on the shoulder. "What was that?" Josh asked intently.

Crap, he noticed. "What was what?" I asked trying to play stupid.

"Your eyes, it seemed as if they glazed over. You looked so distant" he said looking confused.

The bell rang so I didn't have to explain myself to him. I quickly gathered my things and left.

I had seen a vision from earlier of seeing Jasper and Bella at their lockers so I went down E hall.

I saw Jasper and skipped up to his locker. "Hi" I chirped to both of them.

"Hey Alice, how was chemistry?" Bella asked.

"Um, very… interesting" I replied.

Jasper looked at me with a very puzzled facial expression. He wrapped his arm around my waist and all three of us walked to homeroom.

Some speaker came in and talked to all of us about grades. I ignored them and talked to Jazz and Rose. Emmett was busy throwing paper balls at some kid for I really don't know why. Rosalie was glaring at him now "Stop" she hissed.

Emmett threw one last thing of paper and the poor kid finally turned around with the most irritated look on his face.

The bell rang and most of the class went outside to have a snowball fight that they had been planning since first period.

We all went to our table with our trays of untouched food and looked out the window to see what was going on. The whole thing was pretty lame. Not a lot of kids showed up and the ones that did were being annoying and tackling each other instead of actually having a real snowball fight.

The lunch bell rang and Jasper and I went off to Latin. This class was really boring. The teacher didn't know what he was doing and I really don't think that he could speak Latin at all. He just passed out papers and showed us how to complete them. The directions were there and I am pretty sure that the entire class was capable of reading directions.

I spent the entire class doodling on my note papers because I already knew the language and I really didn't like listening to Mr. Mangham. The bell finally rang after what seemed like forever and Jasper and I were the first ones out of the class.

Now we had study hall. Bella and Edward were in the class with us too. The only reason we took this class so we wouldn't have to do homework and projects at home. If you thought about it, it was a really smart idea.

The bell rang about an hour later and we went to math class. We were taking Geometry and our teacher was Ms. Feinberg. She handed out some test prep books and told us to work in them and then started talking on her phone and checking her e-mail.

Then my phone buzzed again.

_Come on! She isn't even looking, come and see who I am. I can take you somewhere special, without him._

I hissed quietly and put the phone away. "What?" Jasper asked.

I thought for half a second. "Edward is being a jerk again" I said between clenched teeth. This was not entirely a lie. He really has been bothering me.

Jasper chuckled quietly and turned to look at what was on my desk. I had been drawing all over my papers. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I got bored" I said honestly.

This class was so annoying! They would never shut up! Soon enough the bell rang and school was out. We walked to my car and my phone buzzed…again.

_This is your last chance sweetheart. Either you come and see me or I will come and find you. If you don't reply to this in ten minutes I will think that you have chosen for me to find you. _

Fear sparked inside me and I spun around and looked around the parking lot in panic. I still had my phone in my hand when Jasper came to my side. "What is it Alice?" he asked in a more demanding tone.

"It's noth-" he cut me off.

"Alice, tell me what is up, now" he said. I handed him my phone and he read the messages quickly.

He finished reading them and looked around quickly and pulled me close to him.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she and Edward were walking to their car. Edward whispered something in her ear and they quickly got in their car.

Jasper opened the passenger door and quickly shut the door and came over to the driver side and quickly started the car.

"You should have said something sooner" he said with frustration.

"Wait, did you text back?" I asked remembering the threat.

"No" he replied.

I sighed and looked out the window. Then my phone buzzed again. Jasper read the text and then set the phone down again. I picked it up and read it.

_He may know now but I am still going to get you my little Alice._

We arrived home moments later and Jasper was by my side in an instant. Edward had called Carlisle at work and told him that he needed to come home so his car was parked in the garage too. Jasper wrapped his arm around me protectively and we went quickly to the house.

As soon as we got inside we went straight to the conference room where Esme and Carlisle were already seated. We took our seats next to them as Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emmett came into the room and took their seats too. "Somebody is in trouble" Emmett whispered in Rosalie's ear.

"Shut up Emmett" I hissed at him. He backed off and shut up.

"What's the problem?" Carlisle asked with a ring of authority.

"I-I think I have a- stalker" I said quietly. I handed him my phone. He read through the texts and set the phone down. Emmett practically jumped for it and started flipping through the texts "Damn" he said finally.

I glared at him and turned my attention back to Carlisle "So?" I asked Carlisle.

He was quiet for a moment and then spoke up. "Well, it does look like you do have a stalker but who is it?" he asked almost to himself.

Then the phone buzzed again.

_I see you haven't returned my text. Your time is up my dear; I will come and get you when the time is right._

Jasper growled and gripped me tighter. I sighed.

"Who could it be?" Bella asked.

"What about that kid in your science class?" Edward debated.

"I don't know-" I said.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"There is this kid. His name is Josh and he is a vampire too. He and his brother moved from New Jersey, but they were recently in New York studying at Cornell. Oh! That reminds me. Jasper, did you-" Edward cut me off mid-sentence.

"That doesn't matter Alice. You seem to know a lot about him. What did you say to him?" he asked.

"Nothing really. He already knew a lot about me" I said.

"Like what?" Carlisle pressed.

"Well my name and my real last name. He knew that I was a vampire, but I guess you would notice if you were one too. And I may have said-" Edward cut me off.

"Why did you do that?" Edward half-yelled at me.

"Calm down" Carlisle said quietly.

"I told him where we used to live. Oh, and this was an accident but he noticed my eyes glazing over or something like that. I didn't tell him what it was though; the bell rang so I took off" I put in the last part quickly so it looked like I did something right.

Emmett had his jaw completely dropped and Rose was glaring daggers at me. "That wasn't a very smart idea" Carlisle stated.

"Smart. For all you know he could be the stalker and you are just giving information away like that. Really smart Alice" Edward growled at me.

I was getting so sick of him bothering me. I stood up "Shut up Edward! And what if he's not? You are just blaming him because he's one of us, is that it? You can trust others like us other than us and Tanya's family" I yelled at him.

"But you don't know! For all you know he could be trying to kill you. Stop falling for his false appearance and get real" he snapped.

"Fine he can kill me then! But I know he won't. He has been nothing but nice to me. Stop being an ass and try to trust people for a change" I screamed at him. I felt a wave of pain and hurt go through the room and instantly wished I hadn't said that. I knew it hurt Jasper so much.

Carlisle cut in then. "Both of you stop, this is not helping the situation" he said as Jasper pulled me back to him and sent a wave of calm throughout the room.

"But still what if he is" Edward prompted.

"Then I am wrong, forgive me" I said looking at him.

"You are forgiven" Edward smirked as he said this. He really knew how to piss me off.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "I really don't know. We don't know who this is. No strange scents have been around here so we have nothing to start from" he replied.

"Can we track the number?" Emmett asked.

"No, this person has rejected everything but texts to their phone from Alice's number" Carlisle replied.

"Then text him back" Emmett said.

"What do I say?" Carlisle said. Emmett snatched the phone out of Carlisle's hand and started texting something. Carlisle dashed up the stairs and was back in an instant with a phone in his hand.

"Here's a new phone. The number is 778-926-0215. That should stop the texts. We will keep an eye on this phone and see what happens" he took the phone form Emmett before he hit send and erased whatever he had written.

Rose and Emmett went to their room and slammed the door. God, Emmett was always being sour when he never got his way. Bella and Edward went to go wake Renesmee up from her nap. Jazz and I went up to our room and he shut the door softly behind him.

He turned around and walked over to the chair by the window and sat down. He beckoned for me to join him. I walked over and his arms wound around me as I sat on his lap. I leaned up against him and sighed. I knew I was going to have to say it, so why not now.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked. There was a lot I had to be sorry for but there was one that was far more important to him.

"For saying that I would let him kill me" I replied quietly.

He heaved out a sigh. "I know you didn't mean it" he said with reassurance "but anyways I wouldn't allow him to do that" he replied holding me closer.

I smiled. He was the best husband on earth. I loved him so much.

He felt this and sent waves of love off of himself. "But I have one question" he said suddenly. I nodded and he pressed on "How do you trust him?" he asked.

"I really don't know, I guess Edward is right. He just seemed so honest" I admitted.

He chuckled quietly and kissed me on the cheek. "Just be careful, okay?" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Deal" I replied and intertwined our hands.

_**Tell me what you think. Your opinions mean a lot to me! R&R!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry it has been a little while since i updated. I hope you like my chapters so far and continue to read this chapter and the following ones. I own nothing. Stephenie Meter does! **_

Chapter 15

Alice POV

Jasper and I were heading out to the clearing because we were supposed to train tonight. It was about Midnight and there were clouds over the moon so it would be dark to the normal human eyes. To us; we could see perfectly and it was like everything took a different color instead of black.

Jasper lead us to a tree and we sat down almost simultaneously. We sat in silence for minutes maybe even hours, but it was as if there was a conversation going on between us which kept us in tune with one others thoughts and feelings. I never needed Jasper's gift to know how he was feeling; it was always just there and I was the only one that could pick up on it. We could sit and be silent just the two of us for hours and we would seem to learn something new even if it was the simplest thing.

I smiled and looked up at Jasper's face. He looked into my eyes almost instantly and they seemed to sparkle with love. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my slim waist.

"Just letting my mind wonder" I murmured as I leaned my body against his and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm-hmm" he chuckled and ran his fingers up my spine and down again. "Was that what you were thinking about my love" he whispered as he brushed his lips across my ear.

"Not exactly. That was definitely not on my mind" I said while laughing. I decided to play along and ran my fingers across his lips.

He chuckled and spun me around in his lap to face him. "What about now?" he asked as he stared at me intently for a moment. Then I felt it; the nonstop waves of lust and passion mixing together as they reached me and went throughout my body.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face to mine to where our foreheads were touching. "Just for the record Mr. Whitlock; that is cheating" I whispered.

"You started it" he said back and touched his lips to mine. He pressed me closer to him and I felt the lust rolling off of him. I deepened the kiss and my grip tightened around his neck. His hands grabbed my waist as his tongue slowly traced the shape of my lips. I moaned and parted my mouth slightly. I pushed him onto the ground and his arms wound around me immediately.

I undid the buttons to his shirt and ran my fingers along his chest. I kissed his neck and then traveled up to his jaw. He flipped us over and now he was on top of me. He trailed his hands slowly down the curve of my body and froze at the button of my skirt. I brought his face up to mine and kissed him with as much passion as I had within me. He moaned and quickly undid the button and then the zipper.

I sighed and then sat up while I was still clinging to Jasper. "We can't do that now Jazzy. They will be on there way soon and Emmett would never let us live it down" I said between clenched teeth.

He sighed and nodded. I kissed him on the lips as his grip loosened on me. "We'll finish this later" I said and giggled. He chuckled quietly and placed his hands back around my waist.

He picked me up bridal style and walked over to the clearing that wasn't to far from where we were. I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair. We sat down on the east side of the clearing and waited for them to come.

About three minutes later everyone arrived in the clearing even Nessie. Jazz and I came up to them.

"I see you tow have been doing some bonding" Emmett stated. "Your zipper is down" and then he burst into roars of laughter as did Rose, Bella, and Edward.

"Damn it" I said loudly. I so thought that I did that. I looked down and surely enough my zipper was down. I quickly fixed it and turned to glare at Emmett.

He stopped laughing and backed away. "Nothing happened first of all and-" he cut me off.

"Why not? Did Jasper get-" this time I cut him off because I really didn't want to hear whatever disgusting thoughts were in his head.

"Because we know how to control ourselves unlike you" I snapped at him.

Of course he didn't let it go. "But sex is the best and you know it" he said while laughing.

"Well of course you would say that. What else would you expect a sexaholic to say" I shot back at him. That shut him up.

Our training session was really boring. Rose and I were lying on the ground as we watched what happened around us. I decided to flip through some visions to see how today would play out.

_The snow would be melting and there were a lot of clouds in the sky. I saw us all going to school. That was typical we had no reasons to cut classes for today._

_I saw Josh and me walking outside and- wait what?_

_I replayed that part and Josh and I were for a fact walking outside together. He was unbearably close and it looked like I was trying really hard to ignore it. Then the vision faded._

_Our wedding ring shipment would be coming to day around four in the afternoon._

I opened my eyes and looked around me. Carlisle and Edward were now practicing and Jasper was talking with Esme.

Soon enough the training session was over and we all went home. Jasper and I went up to our room and I went to the closet to change clothes. I put on a pair of hot pink boy shorts and a sky blue silk camisole and then walked out of the closet. Jasper was sitting on our bed with his laptop. I walked over and curled up against his side.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "What is this?" he asked as he closed his laptop and placed it on the desk by our bed.

"I don't know" I said as innocently as I could and sat in his lap.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and ran them down my bare arms. "Oh, I think you do" he whispered as he placed me next to him. He got up and went over to the TV and put in a movie. I sat up and pouted.

He turned around and smiled. "You said you didn't know, so I will give you a minute to figure that out" he said mockingly.

Now I knew he was joking and I was at his side in a flash. I pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down. He pulled me with him as he was falling backwards and I fell with him.

Then someone knocked on our door. "Carlisle wants us down in the conference room this instant" Edward said.

I sighed and quickly went to the closet and threw on some sweatpants and a pulled a cute sweater over my camisole and then Jasper and I were on our way downstairs. We reached the conference room and took our seats and then turned to Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were downstairs last; what a shocker. They took their seats and settled down.

"We found a new scent when we were hunting" Carlisle started. "It was definitely vampire but not a newborn" he said.

"And…" Emmett said, probably hoping that he would get to fight someone soon.

"Well there were two first of all and we didn't recognize either of them. So be cautious when you go out. They could just be passing through or it could be Alice's stalker but we don't know" He finished.

"Did you follow them?" Edward asked.

"Yes and then out of nowhere it dropped off. It was impossible; there wasn't even the scent that we followed in. It was bizarre" he said.

"What if we are dealing with someone who has a power?" Bella asked worriedly. Of course she would worry. She seriously needs to chill out sometimes.

"So? We have gifts too. It can't be much of a disadvantage on our side" I said.

"Well, I see that this is over. Rose and I have decided to do something with the rest our morning. See you guys later" Emmett said as he started to stand up.

Edward grimaced and then a vision hit me. I tried so hard to keep it away but it came anyways. I opened my eyes and glared at Emmett. "Damn it, Emmett! That should be under the category of sisterly sexual abuse" I growled at him.

He looked over at me and grinned. "You know you loved watching it" he boomed.

I'm pretty sure that the expression on my face was horrified because Bella was looking at me kind of weird. I stood up and tugged on Jasper's hand before I really lost it.

"Where are you going?" he mocked playfully. "Are you going to make another scene from earlier?" he doubled over in laughter.

"Shut up" I screamed at him. He continued laughing and I started to stalk off when he was at my side and locked me in his steal grip.

I knew he was playing and wanting to have fun, but I really didn't feel like it. "Let go" I said as I stepped on his foot.

"No way lil pixie. I got you now and there is no way of you getting away from me" he said.

"Jasper! Help me" I yelled out.

Jasper came around the corner and took in the scene. "Look Emmett, I really don't think she feels like playing around right now" he said and calmed us both down.

He growled and dropped me on the floor. I was a good two feet off the ground and he just dropped me. I couldn't get to my feet fast enough and fell to the ground.

Emmett and Rosalie were up the stairs and heading towards their room.

Jasper helped me up and steadied me on my feet. We walked up to our room and I slammed the door shut. I went to go sit up against the window and Jasper followed. I wave of happiness hit me and I smiled at him.

I looked out the window and sighed. It was time to get ready for school. I picked out a pair of flare dark denim jeans that were skin tight and a purple sweater. I quickly picked out an outfit for Jasper and handed it to him while smiling.

"Please?" I whispered as I put the clothes in his hands.

It was a really nice button up shirt and khaki pants. I smiled when he put them on. "Thank you" I whispered as I stood on my toes to give him a kiss.

He took my hand and we walked down the stairs and got in the car. Edward and Bella had already left and I looked at the clock. We were going to be late if we didn't get there soon. Jasper backed up quickly and took off.

We would probably have to go hunting today. I haven't hunted in a while and I knew my eyes were starting to darken as well as Jasper's.

We arrived at school and quickly got out of our car. The parking lot was almost empty and everyone was hurrying to class.

We made it to class as the bell rang and we took our seats. Mr. Reed wasn't here today, but it didn't matter because we still had to finish watching the movie so the class was insanely boring.

World History was no different. Ms. Haze was trying her best to show some profiles of some of the soldiers but failed. No one cared enough to pay attention. She huffed and took her seat at her desk to paint her nails. She must not be much of a teacher because she doesn't seem to do much.

The bell rang and Jasper and I walked down the hall. We stopped before I went to class. "Be careful, my love" he whispered and hugged me goodbye.

I took my seat in Mrs. Lare's class and Josh was already there. "Hello" he said.

"Hi Josh" it came out more of a sigh than someone trying to be nice.

We were working on an experiment today and were paired up with the people sitting next to us.

"So…how was your night last night?" he asked.

"Um…hectic" I replied trying to keep it simple. My new phone buzzed as I said this and I took it out to read my text.

_Hello Alice. You probably thought I would not know that you switched phones, but it doesn't matter I know everything I need to know about you. _

Who are you? I texted back. Almost one minute of continuously looking at my phone it buzzed again.

_If you would really like to know come and meet me outside of your hall, don't worry I will be there_

I was about to get out of my seat when Josh looked over at me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere, don't worry about it" I replied but he stopped me.

"Then I am coming with you" he replied and raised his hand.

"No" I growled at him. "I am fine, and I am pretty sure that my husband wouldn't like you doing this" crap, I can't believe I just said that, like he didn't know enough about me already.

He looked at me. "I really don't care" he said.

"Yes" Mrs. Lare asked.

"Alice isn't feeling very well. Can I take her to the clinic?" he asked pleasantly.

"Of course, take your time" she said and then we were in the hall.

"What's going on?" he pressed.

"I am not talking to you" I replied. I turned to go outside the hall but no one was there. Then my phone buzzed.

_Come into the woods and you will see me._

I walked to the edge of the woods when Josh yanked my arm back. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"There is no one here" I whispered to myself. Then Josh stepped away from my side and walked out in front of me and turned around.

"Well, now that we are alone, my dear you probably want to know who you're stalker is" he said. "You can probably guess this part now but it is me" he grinned and took a step in my direction.

He grabbed my arm. "Just so you don't decide to run" he said. Then he looked behind him and guess who came towards us.

Maria, Mitch, and someone else I don't know came to stand behind him. "Well done Josh. You have done well" she said. She looked at me. "So where is your husband?" she asked deviously.

"In class" I choked out.

"Well it looks like we have some introducing to do. This is Damon. He is now a part of my army as is Josh here. They are both one of a kind" she marveled at them.

I growled at them. Edward was right, I shouldn't have trusted him. He pulled my arms around my back and held me there. "We would like to do a little fun experiment" she stated. "You see, Josh and Damon here are dying to hear you scream, so we are going to see how long it takes for Jasper to get here" she said while laughing.

I was stuck and I didn't know how to get out of this. I heard the bell ring and my spirits sunk. Jasper would be worried sick when I was not in homeroom.

I turned my attention back to them as Josh pulled at me. He wrapped his arms around me and then kicked his leg out that sent me flying into Damon.

Damon caught me and threw me into a tree and followed instantly. He threw his elbow at me and I felt and heard a crack coming from me. I screamed in pain and he caught me before I fell to the ground. He grinned and then bit my shoulder blade and licked over it so the venom would stay. I screamed again as my body felt like flames.

Then Mitch came over and Damon backed off. "I would like to finish where I left off, my dear" he said as his hands went under my shirt and scraped against my stomach. I cried out and then he pushed me onto the ground.

He smashed his lips to mine and I pulled his face away. I kicked up as hard as I could and got him off of me. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. The fire inside me seemed to intensify and I fell back to the ground as I clutched my sides and trying to contain the scream that they were waiting for.

"You three can go. I would like to have a little talk with her" Maria said with a smile on her face. They vanished and she walked up to me.

"I told you I would be back. I will not stop unless I get him back. You seem to be holding this process up so I am going to get rid of you once and for all right now" she hissed.

She launched at me and I tried to get to my feet but it was no use. She tore my arm off and elbowed me in the stomach quite hard. There was a shatter and I screamed in pain. She grinned and tore at my other arm. I kicked her away before she could get my arm completely off.

I gasped as pain shot through my leg. She looked up in the direction of the school and then shot off in the other direction.

Then I felt hands on my face and I opened my eyes to see Jasper over me with a heartbreaking expression. I saw Emmett and Edward head off in the direction that Maria had left.

"Edward was right it was Josh. I'm sorry" I gasped. Jasper looked me over and disappeared for a second and was back with my arm. He attached it easily and I tried not to scream. He looked at my face and tried to wash away the pain. He looked over me once again and noticed the bite on my shoulder. He growled and looked around as the leaves rustled.

Mitch, Josh, and Damon appeared from behind the trees as if they had been there the entire time. Jasper tensed and put me behind him. "Why are you here? Go away" he snarled at them.

I was starting to get feeling back in me and sat up and watched what was happening around me. Damon was coming for us from the left while Josh was angling in from the right. Mitch was standing there looking at me.

"Maria's orders, sorry Jasper" Mitch growled at him.

"You know why we are here and we will not be leaving until Maria gets what she has been asking for. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Josh said.

"No" Jasper growled. "And you will not hurt her again" he declared while looking at me. Mitch smiled as he stepped closer. Jasper got us both to our feet and I groaned in protest. He pressed his body close to mine and was in front of me.

"You make this job so much more fun for us" Mitch said while laughing.

"Don't listen to him, Jasper. You are doing the right thing" I whispered in his ear. He clutched me tighter and never took his eyes off of Mitch.

Mitch laughed and launched himself at Jasper. Jasper pushed me to the side and I fell next to Josh. He walked up to me and grinned wickedly at me.

"Why" I stopped, trying to hold back the dry-sobs. "Why can't you all leave him alone?" I said quietly. I sat up tense and ready to fight him off if he tried to attack me. He sat down across from me with the same expression on his face.

"He would be such a big help if we got him to come back with us" he replied harshly.

"He doesn't want to come back, if he did he would have come back by now. He has chosen another life and is trying to make up for his past and you all storm in and make it worse" I said bitterly.

"What if he does want to come back?" he asked.

"I know he doesn't, but if he did I would let him go because I love him" I said as a sob escaped my lips.

I looked around and saw Mitch and Jasper circling each other while talking. I listened in to what they were saying.

"You will do no such thing" Jasper hissed at Mitch.

"Oh, but I can and will" he replied hastily. I really had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well that is my cue. I am very sorry about this" Josh said as I turned my attention back to him. He scooted closer and I backed off almost immediately. He grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes. I stared back and it felt so hard to pull away.

"Stop" I growled. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him. I saw Damon just sitting there as if nothing was happening.

"Well, I am with Maria because I have a power. She wanted me to get to you and it looks like I did my job. I can make you fell anything. Physically, mentally, emotionally, or even all three" he said quietly.

He looked at me and I saw his eyes flash. Then pain racked through my body in many waves and it never stopped. I screamed and fell to the ground, "Stop" I yelled in panic. It wavered for a moment as he stared at me in shock. I took my chance and quickly got up.

I was getting some strength back and I quickly launched myself at him. I knocked him to the ground quickly and slashed my teeth across his arm. He yelped in surprise and pulled away. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there as Damon walked over with a sick smile on his face.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. His eyes glazed over as did mine. He whispered something to me, but I didn't hear what he said. He looked at me and smiled and then left to go back to where he was. Josh let go "I will see you soon" he said simply and left. I staggered and stabled myself quickly. I felt really dizzy and sat down. Mitch jumped away from Jasper and grabbed his arm quickly and left also.

Jasper was at my side instantly. "Are you alright?" I asked as I looked him over.

"Fine, but I am more worried about you, love" he said. "Carlisle needs to look you over" He said as he took my hand and we quickly made our way back to our house.

_**I hoped you liked this chapter!! Tell me what you think! Also, i do take ideas from people...but that is only if you review my story!! R&R! Thx everyone!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I hope you like this chapter. **_

Chapter 16

Gone

About five minutes later we made it back to the house. Everyone was there and as soon as we walked in they swarmed us.

"Are you two alright?" Esme asked with concern lathering her voice.

We nodded as Carlisle walked over and tilted my head to the side. Apparently he noticed the bite on my shoulder. "You certainly don't look fine" he stated as he looked at me. Carlisle wasn't stupid. We could never fool him when it came to things like this.

Jasper and I walked up to his office. Carlisle soon got the venom out of my shoulder and I was free to go. All three of us walked downstairs and sat in the family room. Emmett and Edward were versing each other in Mario Kart. I sat down next to Jasper on the couch and watched.

Emmett was getting really pissed off. Edward had knocked him off the waterfall and was now in the lead. I laughed as Emmett cursed continuously.

Then my vision morphed and I was no longer in the room.

_Jasper was in the clearing with Maria. He was the only one there…with her. She walked up to him and rubbed her fingernail against his cheek. "I see you have decided to join me" she said happily._

"_Only if you agree my family alone, they don't deserve this" Jasper replied quietly._

"_Oh, so this is still about her isn't it?" she asked. "I will think about it, but I will make no promises" she said as she laughed._

"_Yes, you will. Or I will not be helping you" he hissed at her._

_Then everything went black._

I looked back around me and I was back in our house. I was clutching the side of the couch. Edward looked over at me "Was that it?" he asked.

"I hope so. That means it's undecided, so maybe it won't happen" I said hopefully. He nodded and turned back to playing the game.

I tugged on Jasper's hand and we walked to our room. I shut the door behind us and pulled him on the bed. I sat down with him facing me and sighed. "You know that is not the answer Jazz" I started.

"What?" he asked and then froze. "Oh that, I will do anything to keep you safe even if it means being away from you" he said quietly.

"That would hurt me even more" I murmured. I took his hand and looked at him. "You can't leave me" I whimpered.

He looked at me and sighed in frustration. "I would rather have you alive and heartbroken than dead and broken" he choked out.

"No Jazz, you can't, please" I whispered. "I would kill myself if you did that" I said trying to hold back my sobs.

"Alice, I can't win. The threat is out and we all know that. She is out to get you because I said no to her. You don't deserve this. You would be so much better off without me" he replied.

I cupped his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. "Don't ever say that. Do you think that I would have gone to that diner over fifty years ago for this to happen" I asked as a dry-sob escaped my throat.

"Alice, love, you know that I love you more than anything, but I can't stand to see you like this. You have suffered so much pain and it's because of me" he said while looking down.

"But I get you, and that is what makes everything worth it" I said as I pulled him close to me.

"But…" he stopped as I put my finger to his lips.

"No, you will stay with me. You are just going to give her what she wants by going back to her and she will abuse you like she did before" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and ran my finger through his hair. Then the doorbell rang.

I rocketed down the stairs and then slowed to a walk before I was in sight of the door. I opened the door and there was the package I had been waiting for

what seemed like forever. I dashed back up the stairs and shut the door again. Jasper was still sitting on the bed as I skipped over to him.

I opened the box and inside was one jewelry box. I opened it and squealed in delight. Jasper chuckled beside me and wound his arm around my waist and placed me into his lap.

He took the box from me and carefully took one of the rings out of the box. He picked up my left hand and gently slid the ring on my finger. "To you, Mrs. Whitlock" he whispered in my ear as I giggled.

I took the last ring and placed it on his ring finger and brought his finger up and kissed it. "And to you, Mr. Whitlock" I murmured to him.

He got up and turned down the lights and turned on the TV. "How about a movie?" he asked quietly. I nodded and went into the closet to change.

I put on a purple cami-sole and blue sophies. I walked out of the closet to find Jasper lying down on the bed.

I walked over to the bed and curled over to his side. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I intertwined our hands and nuzzled my head into his chest. He rubbed his hand along my back and then pulled me on top of him.

I really had no idea what movie was playing and I really don't think I cared. I laid my head on his chest as his arms locked and pulled me closer to him. I was drawing circles on his chest as he pulled me up to where I was sitting on him.

I pouted and he chuckled as he pulled me back down. "I thought you would be interested in this movie" he said quietly.

"There are some things that are more interesting than movies" I replied as I giggled.

He chuckled. The vision popped back into my head and I quickly pushed it away. "Promise me though" I said to him. "You won't leave. I know how to take care of myself and I have you with me" I whispered.

"Alice, I know you can take care of yourself but it still doesn't make me feel any better that they could possibly hurt you. I worry about you so much; that they could take you away from me and I would never see you again or never know if you are safe" he sighed.

I smiled at him and sat myself up in his lap. "Jazz, they won't. Everything will be fine, I promise" I replied.

He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

Dawn was slowly approaching. I got a vision earlier that the sun would be out today so that meant no school.

I walked down the stairs with Jasper by my side and told everyone the news. These days were really boring because we had absolutely nothing to do.

Nessie came rocketing down the stairs and stopped in front of Jazz and I. "Hi Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice" she squeaked happily. Renesmee looked almost seven years old and had the mind of a full grown adult now. She skipped into the kitchen to talk with Esme.

Edward and Bella came down the stairs next with smiles on their faces. "No hell-hole today" Edward laughed. Bella smiled and they walked to the kitchen as well. Esme was arranging vases full of flowers around the house and humming randomly.

"Jasper" Emmett boomed from the top of the stairs. "How about a rematch?" he asked as he quickly came to stand in front of us. I sighed and pulled away from the two and went into the kitchen.

Nessie was painting a picture on her painting pad. I walked over to Esme and helped her with the flower vases. I picked up a crystal bowl that had yellow flowers in it and walked to the living room.

I stopped in my tracks as a vision came over me and I was in our family room.

_Maria, Mitch, Damon, Josh, and several other vampires were in the room with us._

_I was walking up to Damon and put his hand in mine and smiled. I turned around and looked at everyone. "I told you that you would be joining us" he hissed in my ear._

_Everyone was trapped; being held down by at least one of them. Except Jasper, he was standing on the middle of the room with Maria by his side._

_Mitch stepped up and grabbed him and then ran off with Maria with lightning speed. Jasper was gone; they took him. _

"No" I screamed as the bowl broke into a thousand pieces. Jasper was there in a second and wrapped his arms around me.

"What is it? What did you see?" he asked.

"She's coming here…now" I said quietly. By now everyone was around me. Before we could do anything else they burst through the door and surrounded us all.

"Hello everyone" Maria said cheerfully. We all quickly got to our feet and stared at her.

Edward was the only one that knew about my vision and we didn't even have time to plan things out.

Edward turned his head to me. "Don't look at him, I think I know what is going on" he mouthed to me. I knew exactly who he meant.

"Sorry to drop by so unexpected" she said.

"You didn't" I shot back at her.

She smiled at me and then laughed. "Oh, so you saw it did you?" she sneered. "I bet you didn't see this coming" she laughed as Damon stepped in front of me.

Jasper was blocking the space between us but it didn't help. "Alice, come to me" Damon said. Something in my head made me step forward.

"Stop" I said as I clutched my head. Jasper pushed me back and growled at him.

Something inside me pushed me back towards Damon and I tried so hard to make it stop. Jasper tried gripping me but I dodged him and walked towards Damon.

He smiled and locked his eyes with mine. I took his hand and turned around to see the bewildered expressions of my family. "Alice, get away from him, it is a trap. I can hear what he is thinking don't fall for it" Edward said to me. I looked at Jasper and into his eyes. They were filled with hurt, worry, and guilt.

I snapped out of it for a moment and tried to pull away. "Stop" I gasped.

"You are under my control now" he whispered in my ear. The influence strengthened and I had control on what I was doing.

"I can't" I whispered in a sad tone. Jasper's eyes sparked with understanding and his eyes narrowed at Damon.

He was at his side in a flash and knocked him away from me. "Stay away from him, Alice" he said to me quickly. Edward motioned for me to come here and I quickly got to his side.

"His power is mind-control. He thinks it is easier to have you out of the picture so they can get to Jasper quicker. The farther you stay away from him the less it works" he said quickly. I nodded.

Then the last part of my vision unraveled. Josh quickly threw himself at Esme and held her firmly to the ground. Then the others quickly took us down as well.

A blonde man had his arms locked around me so I couldn't move. Everyone else except Jasper was cornered. Maria and Mitch quickly went to his side and grabbed him.

"No" I yelled and then he was gone. The others quickly took off after them after about thirty seconds.

"No" I whispered again and stared out the window. Esme was at my side and hugged me gently. "He's gone" I sobbed tearlessly.

"We will get him back, I promise" she said soothingly into my ear. "Where did they go" she asked Edward.

"Back to Texas, same place as last time" he said.

"Ok, before we go after them we need to have a plan" Carlisle started. "First, we need to all go hunting. Esme call in and see when the first flight is scheduled to leave for Texas" he said. Esme immediately called the air port and after three minutes had the flight booked.

"We need to be there in an hour and ten minutes" she said and then we were all out the door to hunt.

Rosalie hunted with me and we quickly got a dear and two mountain lions. We all got back to the house and got what we needed and were off to the airport.

Carlisle got in the driver's seat as Esme got in the back. I quickly got in the passenger seat and shut the door. I looked at the clock and we had seventeen minutes to get on the flight. It was going to take us thirteen minutes to get to the airport.

Carlisle and Esme were stressing as well. It didn't look like we weer going to make this flight. I stifled a sob and then was lost in a vision.

_They were on a plane. Jasper was sitting between Maria and Mitch. Mitch was watching his every movement in case he tried to do something._

_The plane landed in Texas at 3:07 and they took off while dragging Jasper out of the airport._

I returned back to reality and looked at the clock. It was 10:26. The flight was about seven hours long. We would loose hours because we were changing time zones.

We finally arrived at the airport with two minutes to spare. The sun was out so we had to park in the deck and take the longer way to get there. We reached the gate seven minutes late. Carlisle went up to the desk quickly.

He talked to the person at the desk and then turned and sat down. ""the gates closed five minutes ago" he said sadly.

"When does the next flight leave?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment. "There isn't another flight leaving until eleven tonight" he replied quietly.

"Can we drive?" I asked.

"Alice that would take even longer" he said. He was right. It would take us over seventeen hours even if we did drive as fast as we could.

"What about a connection flight?" Bella asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I asked. Our flight is the last to leave this airport for a while. It is snowing in Washington really bad right now" he answered.

I nodded sadly. "We have to get him back" I whispered. "Who knows what she could do to him in twelve hours" I said as hysteria started to enter my voice.

"We will get him, I promise" Esme said reassuringly. I sobbed as we walked back to our cars. I sat in the back seat this time and wrapped my arms around me. I looked out the window expectantly and hoped for a miracle to happen.

We arrived home and I walked slowly into the house. I felt awful, this must be how Jasper had felt when I went to Italy with Bella. I sighed and sat on the couch with Bella and Esme by my side.

I started flipping through visions and soon realized that it was now three o'clock. Then a vision hit me.

_Jasper was in a room with Maria and four others they had him cornered. "What is your answer, Major" she hissed at him._

"_No, I will not help you. I will not give up what I have gained over the past half century" he growled quietly. _

"_Fine" she snarled and launched herself at him as well as the others. They tore his arm and bit him in various places. She quickly bit his neck and tore it halfway before pulling back._

"_I won't kill you now. That wouldn't be any fun; I think I will slowly get the job done. What do you all think?" she asked. They all nodded and left the room leaving Jasper in the middle of the floor broken and torn._

I came out of the vision and cried out. "What?" Bella asked.

I couldn't find my voice so Edward explained what happened. The room was quiet.

I was sobbing uncontrollably and no one knew what to do.

Finally after what seemed like forever it was ten o'clock. We all filed into the cars without a sound and took off to the airport. We made it there and quickly got on the plane.

I sat next to Rose as Emmett took a seat next to Edward and Bella. She tried to keep me calm but it didn't work.

I sat there in my own little bubble until the flight ended at three in the morning. We quickly got out of the airport and ran to the house we were at last time.

We reached it and stopped a couple of yards away. We walked through the back like we had planned earlier. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie launched themselves at the first person they saw as we ran to find which room Jasper was in.

After about eleven tries, the room on the third floor was where he was lying. I quickly ran in and knelt by his side.

"Alice" he asked quietly. I looked at his face and my spirits sank. He was in so much pain and I couldn't stand it. I stroked his cheek and nodded.

"Carlisle" I said. He came to the door. "Help him please" I whimpered.

He came over quickly and looked at the damage. "I will do what I can" he promised.

"Alice, don't worry about me" he choked out. He sucked in a breath and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Carlisle said apologetically.

He nodded. "Please stay with me" I whispered as I took his hand in mine.

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter. i love to hear what everyone thinks of what i write. R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx everyone!! P.S. i will till take ideas if you have any. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To start off the new year i have this amazing chapter...hopefully. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 17

Runaway

Alice POV

I looked at Jasper's face and let out a sob. He was so hurt. He looked worse than he had in my vision. Carlisle was not having any luck at the moment because he had nothing useful with him. Esme walked in the room and gasped.

Bella had gone back downstairs to help everyone else. There was a lot of smashing and glass breaking. I had no idea where everyone else was. All I knew was that they weren't here.

"Will he be alright" Esme asked quietly while sitting beside me and stroking a finger across Jasper's forehead. Her eyes were clouded ans she looked heartbroken that one of her 'kids' were hurt.

After a moment Carlisle spoke up. "I really don't know. I don't have anything that can help him with me" he replied honestly. He scanned around the room quickly to see if there was anything useful in here but found nothing.

"We need to get him out of here before they notice that something is up. We don't know where they are or when they are coming back" I said quietly. None of her army or Maria for that matter was at the house for I really don't know why.

Carlisle nodded as everyone else came to where we were. "They are taken care of. There were only five of them here. Where is everyone else?" Emmett asked while looking around him.

"There are tow cars in the garage downstairs. The keys are on the counter by the door. We can use that to get out of here quicker" Edward said quickly.

Carlisle did what he could and looked at Emmett. "We need to move him. Can you take him to one of the cars?" he asked.

"Of course" and with that he carefully got Jasper and quickly went to the garage with Carlisle and I right on his heels.

We got into the garage and there were two hummers. Esme had one set of keys while Edward had the other. Carlisle, Esme, and I got in the first hummer with Jasper while everyone else got in the other one.

Esme took the driver seat as I took the passenger side. Emmett got Jasper in the back and Carlisle followed right behind and shut the door. Emmett got in the other car and we sped off.

We followed Edward onto the highway and quickly reached one-hundred miles per hour. I quickly looked into the future.

I gasped. "They will be back at the house in seven minutes and thirteen seconds" I said between clenched teeth.

I turned around to see how Jasper was doing. His face had pain all over it. I was so worried about him. What would I do if he didn't make it?

I quickly scanned his future. It was really cloudy and there wasn't much to see. My panic increased and a sob escaped me.

"Alice, don't worry about me" he said as he picked up my emotions and tried to calm me down.

"Not worry, how can I not? You would too if I was in that state" I bawled. I felt small waves of calm hit me and they worked for the moment.

Jasper was quiet and then I got another vision.

I quickly came out of the vision and hissed. "Oh my god, these cars are chipped" I yelled. Panic went throughout the car as all three of us sent it out to Jasper and he doubled it.

"Are they following it?" Carlisle asked as he fixed Jasper's arms back into place and he sighed in relief.

"They will be in" I paused looking through the vision once more, "six minutes. They have to find a car since we have theirs. They had a second garage with two others cars in it and some are coming in those cars" I replied.

"Who is in those cars" Carlisle asked patiently.

"Maria and Mitch are in the first, and Josh and Damon are in the second car" I answered. "They are trying to get several cars so they can corner us and end this now" I added sadly.

My phone rang and I answered it quickly. "We need to ditch the cars" Emmett said on the other line. All of them could here our conversation in the other car.

I remembered our last visit here. "There is an airport around here somewhere. Park the cars and we will rent some more and get out of here" I said quickly. We couldn't take a flight because it would look to suspicious if we were carrying a grown man on a flight.

We found the airport after four minutes and quickly got out of the cars to get new ones. Esme came back after a moment with another hummer with Emmett and the others behind her. We quickly got Jasper into the car and were quickly off again.

The car had taken a very static atmosphere. I smiled, that meant that Jasper was feeling better and there was not as much pain there.

I looked into his future. It was still foggy but I could see him this time. I turned around. "How are you feeling?" I asked him with worry in my eyes.

He smiled at me but then grimaced. I sighed and looked at his face. "I swear, if I ever see _her_ face again I will tear her apart" I whispered under my breath.

Jasper stiffened and opened his eyes and looked at my face. Oh yeah, of course he heard that. "No" he said harshly. I sighed in frustration and turned around.

"Alice, promise me you won't" he begged quietly.

I sat stone still and did not open my mouth at all. "Alice" he repeated with more force. I remained silent and looked out the window. I would not hold up to a promise that I surely would not keep. I will never forgive her for what she did.

"Alice" he half growled.

"No, I am not making that promise" I hissed. I turned around and looked into his eyes and silently begged for him to understand. He sighed quietly.

I turned to Esme. "We can't go back home" I said. "We need to go somewhere where she wouldn't expect we would go" I continued.

She was silent for a moment. "How about Las Vegas?" she asked.

What the heck? "This isn't a vacation" I said somewhat angrily.

"Alice I think she could be right. Why would we go to Las Vegas? It is sunny all the time there. There would be no reason for us to go there" he said calmly.

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms and then nodded. Esme handed me her cell phone and turned on the GPS system in the car. I typed in Las Vegas and it gave me numerous hotels to choose from. I growled in irritation and quickly flipped through them.

After about three minutes I found one that would work. It was called the Bellagio. I quickly found there number and called in to book a room.

After about five minutes I had two rooms booked. "Ok, we are staying at the Bellagio Hotel on the tenth floor" I announced. I entered the address into the GPS and sent the address to Rosalie's phone.

After about ten minutes we had to disable the GPS because it kept telling us that we were speeding, and it had 911 programmed in its hard drive. I took out my i-phone and quickly looked up the address.

Then I was brought into a vision.

_Maria and the others found the cars in the airport deck. They quickly ran inside and went up to one of the counters._

"_Can you tell me where the Cullen family went? I am their sister and daughter and they told me to meet them here, but when I got here they were gone. I think I got here too late" she said sadly._

_The assistant looked up and saw her face. He looked at her dumbstruck for a second and then snapped out of it. "Of course" he replied hoarsely._

_He typed in our names and nothing came up. "I'm sorry ma'am but nothing has come up" he said apologetically. _

_She cursed under her breath and looked back at him. "Cam you just type in their last name and see what pops up?" she asked sweetly._

_He did that and there it was. "Um, yes, they rented two cars but nothing else" he said kindly._

"_Oh, thank you that is all I need" she said. She looked at the cars on the screen and set off in the opposite direction of the man._

_She went back to her car and talked with the others. Several of them got out of their cars and set off in various directions. She and the others got in the cars and sped off._

I came out of the vision. "They are tracking us" I spoke quietly. Everyone automatically stiffened by the word.

"Are they having any luck?" Carlisle asked.

"No they are about sixty-three miles away from where we are now" I replied. "Oh, and I suggest we hunt sooner or later" I added.

They all nodded. "We will pull over and hunt _quickly_" Carlisle said. After about thirteen minutes Esme pulled over and they quickly got out of the car.

Jasper sat up carefully and I got out of the car and over to his side in an instant. I looked over him cautiously and then wrapped my arm around him for support. He was looking incredibly better. Carlisle had fixed him up quite well considering that he had nothing to work with.

He was weak, I could tell. He was trying not to put his weight on me but failed. "Jazz" I said with disapproval in my voice, "you aren't going to break me" I said smiling up at him.

He laughed quietly and we quickly went into the forest. "Sit" I commanded him as we were farther in the woods. I quickly checked the future and smiled. "I will be back in two minutes and thirty seven seconds. Esme then appeared and sat next to Jasper.

"I will watch him" she said while smiling at me.

I smiled in gratitude and then sped off. I quickly caught a deer and then another for Jasper. I had chased the other one back to the spot where they were at and got it about fifty feet away from them. I then disappeared to get the other one for myself.

I went back to them about a minute later and we went back to the car. Emmett and Rosalie were getting in the car as we got there. Edward and Bella were already there waiting.

We got in the car quickly and sped off. "That should help you heal a lot quicker" Carlisle said to Jasper. Jasper was now sitting and the car had a very calm atmosphere.

It was around eleven in the morning now and the sun was out. I looked out the window and watched everything pass by. "We will arrive there around nine o'clock tonight" I announced quietly.

Then I was swept away into another vision.

_One vampire came up to a scent and started to follow it. The others came over and after a moment and nodded immediately. He took out his phone and texted Maria._

_The text read: We have found them_

_Maria and the others cars filed into where they were three minutes later and then they all got in the cars and headed that way._

"They found us" I whispered. "It was a very faint scent so I don't think they will be able to keep it while driving in cars" I said. She better not find us. If she comes within two miles of Jasper I will rip her to shreds I thought to myself.

"Alice" Jasper said his voice full of warning. He picked up my emotions and apparently didn't like them one bit.

"No Jasper, I don't care. I will never let her near you _ever_" I said between clenched teeth.

The hours slowly went by and it felt like forever until we reached Las Vegas. The sun was down when we reached the hotel and we parked our cars and got out. I went over to Jasper and looped my arm around him for support.

We walked to the front desk and they pulled up our reservations then handed us our room keys.

The rooms were right next to each other. They connected to the other by a door on the side of each room.

Jasper and I sat down on the couch in the living room. Carlisle and Esme went over to the laptop to look up the closest national park or something that had animals around.

After a moment Esme found a place about sixty miles from here and got up to get Emmett and Rosalie. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I would be going once they got back.

"We will be back in an hour or two" Esme said as they got ready.

I nodded and then they left quickly. Edward and Bella walked into the other room to my relief. They shut the door behind them.

I looked up into Jasper's eyes. "I was so worried" I said quietly.

"I told you not to worry about me, Alice. I promised I would be alright" he replied as he stroked my cheek.

I frowned as a vision came over me once again.

_They would be arriving in Nevada tomorrow in the afternoon._

I growled. "What did you see?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"They have found our scent and aren't losing the scent at all. They will be here sometime tomorrow" I replied quietly.

Edward and Bella walked in then. "Is there an estimated time?" he asked. He and Bella took a seat in the seats across from us.

"Sometime in the afternoon, four to six maybe" I replied except it sounded more like a question than a direct answer.

_We need to get out of here. There are too many people and if they decide to go after us we will be at a disadvantage._ I said in my head.

Edward looked at me and nodded. "We need to be ready to go as soon as they get back" he said.

"We need to let them know though" I said between clenched teeth.

"Wait whose scent are they following?" Edward asked suddenly. Why did it matter? God, he is so weird.

I flipped through the vision and searched thoroughly. I came back and sighed. "Mine" I replied.

"Ok, that's a start. We can do what we did when James was tracking Bella. It has to count for something" he said.

Then it clicked. He was right, it could work. "You're right. If they are following my scent we can keep them away and maybe single them out to down the numbers" I said while smiling.

Jasper got what was going on too. "No" he growled as he brought me closer.

I tried to ignore him. "There is a mall on the sublevel. We can get some new clothes for this to work better. We can try and confuse the scent and have it branch off in different directions so they will split up" I continued.

"Perfect" Edward said as he and Bella stood up. "We will be back" he said as they started to make their way to the door.

"Do you want us to get something for you?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Wait; pick something out that I will actually wear Bella. I know you" I said narrowing my eyes.

She laughed and then they left. Then I felt a wave of anger. I turned to look at Jasper. "What" I asked innocently.

"Alice, please don't do this" he said between clenched teeth. "I don't want you to get hurt" he whispered.

"They have already agreed to this plan. It looks like it will work. It has to, come on please?" I begged.

Calm waves went through me and I sighed and sank into him. Then I saw what he was about to do. "No, you are not helping" I half yelled.

He flinched and I noticed I was clutching his neck. I immediately pulled back, "I'm sorry" I whispered.

He smiled and pulled me back into his lap. "Please don't do this" he said. His voice and emotions were so alluring. He trailed kisses down my neck and moaned quietly.

I knew exactly what he was doing but it was so hard to tell him to stop. "Stop" I finally whispered.

He pulled me closer to him and the emotions got stronger. "No" I said. I quickly pulled away from him with a smirk on my face. "No" I repeated. "Nothing that you can say or do will make me change my mind. If she ever gets near you again I will personally kill her" I growled as the anger pooled back into me. He sighed and stood up to walk over to me.

"Alice, love" he whispered. I quickly cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Jazz, it hurts me so much more to see you in pain than for me to get hurt. I can't stand it; it hurts so badly" I whispered as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was stone still and I could feel the uneasiness coming off of him in waves. I looked up into his eyes and pouted.

He looked down and then wound his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I won this round but I am pretty sure this was going to come up again. He kissed the top of my head and pulled my face closer to his. "Just promise me that you won't get hurt" he said in defeat.

"I am not making that promise. I will do anything to end this. Bt you have to promise that you won't interfere" I said while eyeing him.

He looked at me with his face torn. "I can't win like that Alice" he said calmly.

I sighed. "Fine, I promise. I will do my best to stay unharmed" I said finally.

I went over to TV and switched it on. I put it on the weather and sat down on the bed. Jasper came over to me and sat down as well. I lied down and curled up against him. He played absently with my short hair. About nine minutes later Edward and Bella came back in with shopping bags.

I got up quickly and went over to them. Then Esme and the rest of them entered the room. "You went shopping" Rosalie questioned me.

"I didn't obviously. They did, we have an awesome idea" I replied. Edward quickly explained the plan and everyone agreed with it…except Jasper still.

We quickly left to go hunting as the rest of them went to get new clothes for our plan to work.

We got in our cars and quickly sped off. After about twenty five minutes we arrived at the park and quickly got out. Jasper and I walked into the woods and set off to find something. We didn't get much. Jazz and I got two small deer. They obviously weren't from here. They looked like someone had dropped them off out here.

We gave up after that and started to walk back to the car. When we arrived Edward and Bella weren't back yet so we waited for them to return. In several minutes they returned. We got back in the cars and sped off back to the hotel.

Jasper and I stopped by the mall on the sublevel and quickly picked out some clothes. We quickly paid for them and went up to our room.

We entered our hotel room and everyone was there waiting for us. Jazz pulled me over to a chair and he put me in his lap as he sat down. Bella and Edward took the seat next to us and we turned to Carlisle.

"So what are the plans?" Carlisle asked.

"The time increased. They will arrive here late tomorrow, around nine" I said. "That gives us a little more to work with" I added.

"And they are tracking your scent?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "Which way should we lead them?" he asked.

"I think we should go north east. They would expect us to go back to Canada or maybe Forks so we should avoid that" Edward said.

I nodded. Our plans were set. This might work.

_**So, what did you all think? i really want to know!! Have any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me and it may just be there next time you read my story! I love to know what my readers think!! R&R Please!!!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does! I kind of had a little fun with this chapter before everything unfolds in the next one****! Hope you like it!**_

Chapter 18

Vegas

Alice POV

We decided to have some fun while we had the chance. Jazz and I went to the falls with Esme and Carlisle. The area was so peaceful and beautiful.

A new song started and the falls seemed to dance with the rhythm of the song. Jazz and I walked around with our hands linked and his other arm around my waist. We stopped walking at an empty spot and watched the falls. Jasper pulled me in front of him and placed his arms around me and held me close. He lowered his head close to my ear. "I love you" he whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my ear and every part of me tingled in delight from his words.

I looked up at him and he was smiling my special smile. I gasped quietly and he chuckled quietly. "I love you too, so much" I murmured back to him. I soon noticed that we were swaying side to side to the rhythm of the song. I smiled and pulled away slightly. He let go and I took his hand and pulled him along as we continued to walk around.

The song ended soon and another started about two minutes later. Jasper pulled on my hand gently to get my attention. "I will be right back, give me about five minutes" he said. I saw what he was going to do and acted like I didn't know what was going on.

"Ok" I said quietly and he pecked me on the cheek and quickly walked off. I turned my attention back to the moving water and smiled. He was so sweet.

After about three minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder and I knew it wasn't Jasper.

There were three men standing there smiling at me. They were all about five foot nine and higher. They were clearly vampires, but what were they doing here? The first one had blonde hair and deep red eyes. The one in the middle had bronze hair kind of like Edwards except it was longer. He had light crimson eyes. He was obviously a newborn. He was wearing a dark green polo. The one on the left had honey blonde hair too and his eyes were a mix between black and red.

I smiled and backed away. "May I help you?" I asked. I looked at each of them and saw the gleam in their eyes.

"What are you doing out here alone?" the bronze haired man said. He stepped closer to me and I stepped away quickly. I looked around me. There were about thirty people within a two yard radius of us. There were no stunts that I could do that would not be unseen by the humans around me.

He stepped closer along with the others and I stepped back to meet the siding of the falls. "I was and am with someone. I am not alone, thank you. He should be back soon" I said as I narrowed my eyes at them.

The blonde man then took a step closer. "Where is he then? We can help you find him if you like" he said kindly.

I saw right under their façade. "No thank you. He will be back soon" I said. I started to walk away from then when the blonde stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" he asked as he stepped closer. The other two followed behind with the same looks on their faces.

I quickly looked into the future. They weren't sent by Maria. They were just here, probably to gamble or something. I looked up at them as they took a step closer. "Leave me alone" I growled at them.

The blonde then stepped forward and grabbed my arm and started dragging me along the sidewalk. The others followed behind to make sure I wouldn't do anything.

They took me to behind a building and it was empty here. I quickly looked into the future and saw that Jasper would be here in one minute and twenty three seconds. I just had to stall them for a little bit longer.

"What is a sexy girl like you doing on the streets at this hour" the man asked me. I saw where this was going and tried to squirm away. His grip tightened on me and kept me still.

"I am with someone" I repeated with more force. His grip loosened and repositioned me so my hands were behind my back. The other two came up to stand in front of me.

I quickly kicked one of them in the stomach with force and sent him staggering backwards. "Get away from me" I hissed at them.

He regained his balance and came up to me. His eyes were pitch black and he was clearly pissed off. "So I say that we take this little bitch to our suite" he said menacingly.

They all nodded and quickly towed me around the back of the building and to some hotel across the street. People were starting to stare because I was struggling so much. They were almost in the hotel when I decided to scream. Halfway through the scream the blonde clamped his hand over my mouth. "Fine Maggie, we will get you your pony next week" he said loudly so the onlookers wouldn't think they were doing what they were actually doing.

They all looked away and they dragged me into the hotel. I looked back into the future and Jasper would find me in fifty seven seconds now. I continued to struggle and slowed them down a little. One of them quickly ran ahead and pressed the elevator. It opened when we got there and no one else was there. The other two took the stairs.

He pinned me to the wall of the elevator and quickly pressed the button for level seventeen. I tried to squirm away from his grasp but he me pushed up against the wall with more force.

The elevator rang and then opened. He quickly dragged me out of the elevator and started down the hall. "Stop" I gasped. "What are you doing?" I growled at him.

"Oh it's all right babe, we just want to have a little fun" he said into my ear. He towed me along the hall and I saw the other two men waiting by a door.

I stepped on his foot…hard and pushed him firmly away from me. I ran away from him quickly and went to the stair exit. They quickly came after me and I shut the door in their faces and held it in place. They wouldn't break the door of the hinges would they?

Sadly they did. The bronze haired man ripped the door and quickly grabbed me. I shrieked hoping that someone would hear me. I could hear footsteps coming closer from lower levels. They all looked at each other and one of them quickly picked me up. They quickly ran me down the hall and stopped at a room. The footsteps got closer and they went down to the other stairs and descended two flights.

I finally squirmed away from his grip and went back into the stairway and shut the door. There were people in the hallway so they couldn't break the door down. They tried pushing the door open but I pushed back equally as hard. Then it all stopped. I looked through the door window and they were gone.

I placed my forehead against the door and sighed in relief. Then a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from the door. I gasped and tried to squirm away.

"Alice" the pair of arms restrained me and turned me around. I sighed in relief. It was Jasper. He looked terrifyingly mad. Then he looked at me.

"I leave you alone for three and a half minutes and this happens" he said as he pressed me closer to him.

Before I could respond I heard them coming up this staircase. I looked at Jasper panicked. I tugged on his arm. "We need to go, now" I said quickly.

He motioned for me to go first and was right behind me. As I went left arms grabbed and pulled me forward. I squeaked in surprise as the blonde man tightened his grip on me and saw the angry Jasper standing in front of him. "Who is this?" he asked while eyeing me.

"She is with me and I suggest that you let her go now" Jasper growled. He stepped forward as I tried to kick my way away from him.

"Actually she is with us now" the man said. The others soon appeared behind Jasper. They grabbed each of his arms and cornered him.

"Don't hurt him" I threatened. The man took a step back from them and started to take me down the hall.

"How about you come with me to my suite and we can spend some time to get to know each other" he growled into my ear. I squirmed and he yanked me along. "Don't make this difficult sexy. You are coming with me whether you want to or not" he pushed the elevator button and it opened automatically.

The elevator doors opened once more and he pulled me to a door and then stopped to get the key out of his pocket. His arm was locked in a death grip around me so I couldn't move.

The light to the door handle flashed green twice and then he opened the door and slammed it quickly behind us.

He forcefully pushed me up against a wall and placed his hands firmly on my waist. "This would have been more fun with the others here but I can be just as fun" I growled at him. "What is your name?" he asked as he pressed his body to mine.

I looked at the door. Then a plan formed in my head. He pushed me farther against the wall. "Well" he asked more forcefully.

I stayed silent and then his eyes flashed to mine. "Fine, I don't have to know your name to do this now do I?" he said as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Leave me alone, I don't need something else to worry about today" I snarled at him.

"Can you make this easier for me so I can get this done with and go get another one" he said quite rudely.

Then it clicked. He was a sex addict. "If you let me go now, you can move on and go get another" I said trying to distract him.

"Oh, but you are by far the prettiest and I would love to get you in bed with me" he said as he traveled his hands up and down the sides of my body. He brought his lips to mine and started to trace mine with his tongue.

I pulled his face away from mine and held it firmly away from me. I quickly took my chance and kneed him and as soon as he stepped back I dashed to the door. I opened it quickly and ran down the hallway as fast as a human normally would. I quickly searched for Jaspers scent and found it. I quickly got to the same floor it was just on. Jasper was quickly running up the stairs following my previous scent.

"Jazz" I said quickly. He spun around and wrapped his arms around me. He towed me to the elevator and pressed star level to get us out of here. We walked casually but quickly out of the hotel and back to the falls where Carlisle and Esme were.

They looked up and saw our expressions. "What happened?" Carlisle asked as he stood up with Esme beside him.

"There are others here. Not from Maria, but they are here" I said breathless. Jasper was still fuming beside me.

"There are three of them" Jasper added beside me.

"What did they do?" Esme asked. We quickly explained what happened and they were shocked.

"Well I have had enough Vegas for one night" I said as I pulled Jasper along with me. "Be careful" I added as we walked to our suite.

We got to our room and Jasper shut the door behind us. This room was ours now. Emmett and Rosalie had bought a room across from this room to do anything but go out. Edward and Bella had also got a room but it was on the other side of this room.

I quickly changed clothes and went to the bedroom and lied down on the bed. Jasper came over and sat down next tom me. "Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No" I replied as I turned on my stomach and propped my head on my elbows. He smiled at me and lied down next to me. He turned sideways so he was facing me and looked into my eyes.

We heard a door open and close and then hear Rosalie laughing as their footsteps slowly faded. Hopefully they were done with whatever they were doing and decided to enjoy the rest of the night.

Jasper then sat up and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. I sat up then too. He smiled at me and handed me the box

It was a gold jewelry box that had my name written in silver on the top. "This is when I had left earlier" he said quietly as I opened the box.

There was a beautiful gold necklace with diamonds studded all around it. Then there was a set of earrings that matched with the necklace perfectly. Then there was an anklet that came with it too. I smiled up at Jasper and hugged him. "Thank you" I whispered. "And just for the record, I think that all of that was worth it to get this" I giggled.

He smiled. "As long as you're safe and happy I am happy" he replied. I crawled up into his lap and we stayed there for what seemed like hours. Then we heard a knock on our hotel door.

I quickly got up and got the door for Rose and Emmett. "Yes?" I asked. They walked in and I saw what happened. "Oh" I replied. "Sorry we should have warned you guys about them" I said while smiling sheepishly.

"Yea, and the weird part was is that he had explained a girl that seemed to match you" she said as she looked at me.

We explained what happened and she sat down on the couch with Emmett. "Oh well that would explain a lot" she said as she thought through it. Then another knock sounded on the door. I opened it and everyone else came in. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was coming up.

Our fun was over for now. "What are the plans" asked Carlisle as he looked out the window as well. We all took seats and the room took a very business-like atmosphere.

I looked into the future and then quickly came back. "Right now at the speed that they are going they will arrive here at nine forty seven. We need to stop them before we get in this area so it will be easier on our side. We should leave here around twelve-ish so we have some time to spare" I said.

Edward nodded. "Maybe earlier if we can; we need to try to lead them to Colorado so there is more forest area" he added. We all nodded and quickly packed up our stuff. I quickly changed clothes as did Jasper and we were back in the front room where the others were.

Now we had to talk strategy. Edward quickly pulled up a map and typed in where we were and planning to be.

"We will be around them at Phoenix. Then we will have scent trails leading north towards the Colorado border" Edward said as he looked at the map once more.

"What will happen then" Carlisle said as he looked at me. I looked into the future with the new plan and quickly found what I was looking for.

"They will pick up the scent in minutes and about half of them will follow it by foot. The other will come in the cars" I answered.

"Perfect" Carlisle said. We sat there in silence for a little as we barely watched the weather. Soon enough it was ten and we all went down to check out of our rooms.

Someone went to get our cars and we quickly got into them. I took the drivers seat as Esme sat beside me with Carlisle and Jasper in the back. I was driving this time because there were a lot of people out and I could find the easiest way out of this place.

I turned out of the parking lot and gained speed on the main road. Edward and the others were right behind us as I sped out of the heart of Vegas and quickly accelerated as I turned onto the highway. We headed back the way we came and were now going about one-twenty three.

At this rate we would get there around eleven forty. We were on schedule. Then I was pulled away into a vision.

I was jolted out of my vision by someone yelling. "Alice" Esme shrieked at me. I looked ahead and quickly got into the next lane before we crashed into the car a couple of feet in front of us.

"Oops, sorry" I muttered as I put my attention back on the road. Then I looked into the rearview mirror remembering my visions. "You are not to interfere" I said to him.

He was shocked by what I said. "I just thought of that though, it was just a thought" he said quietly.

I laughed. "I was looking for that to make sure you didn't. You still need to heal, Jazz. We can handle her" I replied. I really didn't know if we could necessarily handle her. Her army was strong and every time we had a run in with them it has ended badly.

I could feel the hurt and loss coming off of him. "Calm down Jazz, nothing is going to happen to any of us" I said.

Esme was staying with Jasper too. They would be driving this car up to Colorado along with Edward and Bella in the other.

We finally reached our destination and pulled off the highway. Edward came to open my door. "Anything new?" he asked.

As planned they were ten miles behind us on the highway. "We don't have much time" I said.

The weather was cloudy at the moment but it didn't look like it was going to last forever. I quickly got out of the car as Esme took driver seat and Jasper came over to the passenger side. Emmett and Rose were getting out of the cars as well.

I walked over to Jasper's side and opened the car door. "Don't do anything stupid, I will be watching you" I whispered as I gave him a brief hug. His arms wrapped around me.

"As goes for you, be safe" he whispered into my ear and let me go. I shut the door and they quickly sped off back onto the highway. Emmett and Rosalie came up to me and we sped off on foot towards the highway as well.

_**Did you like? If so tell me! Or if you didn't tell me. I absolutley luv reviews!!! Any ideas? I am definitley accepting them because i reall don't know how to start or end the next chapter. (Sheepish grin) Well Thanks so much for reading!! :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I hope you like this chapter!!! _**

Chapter 19

Hide and Seek

Alice POV

Emmett, Rose, and I now ran in the shaded area beside the highway away from the human eyes. Jasper and the others were long gone, maybe thirty or so miles from here. We wall had our cell phones at hand in case we needed then, but I doubt we would have the time to.

Rosalie was wearing an outfit that I had to put on earlier so we could trick the scents, but we had to hurry because the scent would not last very long.

We stopped then hearing the handful of cars come to a stop on an exit off the highway not far from where we were. The car doors quickly opened and closed and we started hearing voices.

"She is here, I can smell her" one said aloud. We heard footsteps on the hardened ground and I strained to hear more.

"That is perfect, you're right she is here. I want some of you to follow her" someone else commanded. There was shifting and then slamming doors again just as I had seen. Then we heard quick footsteps and wind. They were following us.

I looked at Rose and then we quickly ran off in sync with one another. Emmett was going to make an arc of where we were going to end and try to lower the numbers.

We were running north and slightly east as we neared or destination. We were about three miles away from our trackers. They were slowing to find where the scent started. We ran in numerous directions and crossed our paths many times to try and confuse the scent. Then we stopped and turned to look at one another waiting for Emmett to show up. He appeared and quickly came to us.

"I got one. He was trying to find the start scent and was alone" he said. I looked up in the direction we came and could see the faint purple smoke rising in the air.

Emmett immediately backed up so our scent would not clash together and they would get what was going on. "Which way should I go?" Rose asked from where she was standing.

I thought for a moment. "Go east and then hook up north. I will go west a few miles and then turn back around and go northeast" I answered. She nodded and we ran north. Emmett ran back off too.

After about four miles we split directions and went our separate ways. Emmett would pick up our trail about a mile further and keep an eye out in case anything was to go wrong.

I went west for a few miles and then retraced my path and headed northeast. Then I had a vision of my phone receiving a text. I grabbed my phone as I ran and read the text.

_**They didn't fall for the fake scent. They are heading your way.-Emm**_

I put the phone back in my pocket and pressed on.. I quickly pulled out my phone again.

_**They didn't take the trail, they are on my tail. Emmett is not that far behind me. –Alice**_. I sent that quickly to everyone except Rose and Emmett.

I soon started hearing faint footsteps that were slowly getting nearer. There were about seven pairs of feet that I could hear pounding on the ground rapidly.

I didn't have much time or many options. I quickened my pace to as fast as I could go. The footsteps were getting alarmingly closer though. I quickly turned right and turned so I ended behind them and was running towards them.

I heard them stop and I stopped as well. Then they went in the direction I had gone earlier. I started to run again then stopped in my tracks. Not all of them went that way.

I heard a horrible screeching noise and looked quickly to my left. There was heavy purple smoke going up into the air. Emmett must be here.

I looped around so I could avoid the others that stayed behind and sped off quickly. Then to my horror the wind picked up and my scent was blown to where I just was. I ran faster as I heard yells and then feet pounding the hard earth not too far behind me.

I heard talking behind me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then they split directions and were on either side of me. I stopped and started in the other direction. Then I caught Edwards scent.

He came into the trees and came up to me. "We need to hurry" he said quickly as he tugged on my arm.

"Wait, what?" I asked as I yanked my arm away from him.

"You need to get back in the car, there are too many of them in this area, it is not going to work" he said as he pulled me in his direction. I quickly followed him and I looked behind me as I heard the footsteps coming unbearably close. Edward pulled me along to help me go faster but they were still getting closer

Then someone jumped at Edward from the side and bowled him over. I stopped and quickly ran over to help him. Then another came at me from the side and sent me staggering backwards

He looked fairly old except his eyes were a deep red. He had black hair and was about six foot three.

I went at him and saw him dodge to the side. I quickly went to that side and lashed out at him. He thought to much about what he was going to do which meant I got to see what would happen before it really did. He didn't rely on his instincts.

He stepped away and came at me from an angle I quickly dodged and he came back at me. I turned on my heel and quickly came at him again. I quickly tugged at his head and met my teeth to his neck and pulled. The horrible screech filled the air and I was knocked to the ground. My face was facing the ground so I couldn't see who it was.

"Gotcha" the she-voice hissed in my ear and my skin crawled as I recognized the voice. I quickly squirmed away and got to my feet and faced her. Maria was standing there with the same sick smile on her face as always.

I was fuming. She laughed and immediately crouched and launched at me.

I quickly dodged it and turned around to face her again. I had to keep her in my eyesight or else something could happen. She was wickedly quick on her feet.

She came again but this time from the left. I stepped back immediately and threw my arms out and tried to grab her. She quickly dodged and turned on her heel and came up behind me. Before I could dodge, her arms came in contact with my back with a lot of force.

I fell to the ground and quickly got to my feet. I took a step back and took a quick peek over my shoulder and returned my gaze to look at her. Edward was still fighting with the other one.

Maria started to stalk towards me and I got down in a crouch. She launched at me once more and I dodged, but as I dodged she did at the same moment and crashed into me. She pinned me to the ground and I kicked her. She moved away but still kept her hold of me. "Where is he?" she hissed at me.

I was sure as hell not going to tell this bitch where he was. I was not letting her near him for as long as she was around. I kept my mouth shut and her eyes flashed with anger. She pushed me harder into the ground it I felt it start to crack underneath me. "Tell me, now" she growled. She pushed harder until it began to hurt. I tried to shove her away but she pushed harder.

"I will not tell you" I growled at her as I kicked up and her grip loosened. I sat up and quickly got to my feet.

"Just tell me now, I may just decide to keep you alive instead of killing you now" she snarled at me.

I growled and launched myself at her. I side-stepped and got her in my grip. She yanked away and I moved my hand to her arm and pulled as she did. She screamed as her arm fell to the ground. Her eyes focused on me and then she launched herself at me. "Wrong move you little bitch" she said as she got hold of me and pressed me up against a tree.

I looked around and had no idea where Edward had gone. Panic rose inside me as I turned to face her again.

I had a free arm and pushed her back with force and she slammed to the ground. She got up and then I heard footsteps. I looked around and saw Damon and Josh appear.

Damon came to stand by Maria and she mouthed something to him. He looked at me. "Come to me my dear" he said. I stepped forward without thinking. Then I remembered his power, he was controlling me.

He took my hand. "Where is Jasper" he whispered in my ear. I struggled to get away and then the force deepened on me and I stayed still.

I looked into the future and saw what I was forced to and then came out of it. He smiled. "Perfect my dear" he said into my ear as he kissed my cheek. The control was unbearable; it made me fell like blacking out if that was even possible.

"Go find him. You are coming with us" Maria said. Damon touched my cheek and then we were off. I couldn't stop, it was so hard.

"Are they around here" she asked. A vision overcame me without warning and I looked into it. I quickly came out of it and Damon gave Maria the information.

We quickly ran in that direction and soon enough to my udder distaste were our cars. "Shit" I whispered under my breath as we neared. Damon and Maria stopped.

"Bring him to us" Damon whispered into my ear. I couldn't resist and ran up to the car. I turned to look behind me and they were gone, but the mind-control was still there and it was impossible to get it away from me.

I got up to the car and walked over to Jasper's side. He opened the car door and smiled at me. "Where is Edward?" Esme asked.

"I really have no idea. Something happened and we started fighting and I turned around and he was gone" I said quietly. "I thought he would have come back here" I continued.

"Here I am" Edward came from the opposite side I had come from. I sighed in relief.

Jasper pulled me up and set me in his lap. Then a voice echoed in my head. "Bring him to us" the voice whispered.

"Let's go hunting" I said quietly.

"Alright" he answered. I really wish he had said no. This was going to hurt him so much but I couldn't stop.

"We are going hunting" I told Esme. I hopped out of the car.

"Wait, is it safe" she asked. I pretended to look into the future and turned back to her.

"Absolutely fine" I replied as cheerfully as I could. Edward was staring at me by now and giving the weirdest of weird looks.

I ignored him and quickly ran off with Jasper. We came to a clearing and then the voice inside my head spoke up. "Attack him" it ordered me quite loudly.

"No" I whispered. Jasper came to me immediately and gave me a gentle squeeze on my shoulders.

"What's wrong" he said as he took a protective hold on me.

"Please, get away from me" I begged him quietly.

Then I felt really weird. I was still in my body, but I had no control of my actions. I could only see, hear, and talk.

Jasper stepped back and looked over me confused and hurt. I wanted to cry, I couldn't do anything.

Before I knew it I was stalking towards him. He stood there for moments with a look of confusion and worry on his face. "Please Jazz go, before I do something that would hurt you" I whispered. I knew he heard and he just stood there shocked. I knew he was feeling my emotions and trying to figure what was happening out.

He then hung his head in shame and took a step back. Then I was airborne and suddenly was knocked down with much force by someone. Edward now had me pinned to the ground and was not letting go.

"Don't do this, Alice, snap out of it" he growled at me.

"Please make it stop" I whispered hopelessly. Jasper instantly came over and was looking daggers at Edward.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he knelt by my side.

The voice inside my head triggered again. "Get him now, while it is easy" it echoed in my head for a moment and a started to try and move out of Edward's grasp on me. He pushed me harder onto the ground and looked at me.

"Alice, don't listen. Resist it. You love him and you can't harm him, you will never forgive yourself if you do and you know it" he said.

"What's going on" Jasper growled quietly.

"It's Dam-" I stopped and grabbed my head as it throbbed and shot pain throughout my body. I screamed and thrashed in Edward's hold.

"It's Damon, he still has control of her" Edward answered for me. "He must be around here somewhere if he has this much of an impact on her" he continued.

"What is going on here?" Esme gasped as she took in the situation. Carlisle and Bella were with her too.

Edward quickly explained and everyone was staring at me like I had two heads.

Bella and Jasper quickly went off with Carlisle on their tail to find where Damon was. Esme sat next to me as Edward still had me pinned to the ground. They went the wrong way. I knew Edward had heard that because his head moved to look at me.

Then he and Josh came out of the trees and they both smirked at us. Josh went at Esme and quickly bowled her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Help her" I hissed at Edward. He looked back and forth at us and tried to choose what he should do. He nodded and went to help.

I then bolted for the trees in the directions that the others had gone. Then the control lessened and I looked back. Edward had Damon locked in his grasp and Esme was now on her feet and fighting with Josh.

I was to far away from Jasper and the others. I yelled his name and waited by a tree. Soon enough he was by my side and I quickly got up. "You need to help Edward and Esme" I gasped as a strike of pain hit me again.

They sped off and I grabbed Jasper's hand before he did too. "You are not helping, you are still healing" I said. We quickly got back to the clearing and I stopped short and fell to the ground in pain.

Jasper knelt next to me and looked at the fight. I looked too. Edward had Damon's hand behind his back. Edward tore at his arm and then my entire body seemed to flame.

Damon looked over in my direction and smiled. "You should think twice before killing me because she will go down too. I have complete control over her and anything that I feel she feels too" he hissed.

Edward staggered backwards immediately and growled at him. The pain stopped and I sighed in relief. Bella had Josh in a death grip now.

Jasper gripped me tight and I could feel the anxiety coming from him. Then I heard footsteps and the slight breeze caused from a moving body. Then Emmett came from behind and jumped at Damon.

I felt the pain as soon as he did and leaned against Jasper in support. I gripped his hand tightly and squeezed it the pain kept flowing through. Emmett then reached for Damon's throat and instead of hearing one earsplitting scream there were two.

He fell to the ground as I went limp in Jasper's arms.

I heard screaming and everyone yelling. I could hear Jasper's silent sobs that racked through his body.

My mind was getting really heavy and it hurt to do anything. The voices around me began to fade as the pain began to disappear.

_**OH NO!!! What will happen next?? Well, i don't even know...still thinking. I luve reviews!! Tell me what you think! Please? :)**_

_**Also, whose POV should i do for the next chapter? The most from Jasper or Alice will be what i go with. THX!  
**_

_**P.S. School has started for me again so that means it may take me a little longer to get chapters out. But not really long maybe four days or so.  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I am so sorry to all of you that have been waiting so long for me to update. My account has had some problems this past week and was deleting my last chapter. This chapter isn't really good i think and i apologize for that too. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 20

Alice POV

It was like I was in some kind of dark place. I couldn't hear, feel or see anything; it was as if nothing was there. At moments I thought I was definitely dead, but I could feel the faint amount of pain that would race through my body and the intense burning sensation throughout my entire body. As the moments passed by the pain doubled and I knew for sure I wasn't dead. I couldn't move, not at all. It was as if my body no longer belonged to me and I couldn't do anything with it. And my head, the pain was excruciating and there was a very annoying ring that would not disappear. Then I heard something; it was very faint but I heard it and that is what gave me hope.

It was a voice from somewhere very near to me. It was a very bass tone and as soon as I heard the voice again I knew exactly who it was. I could feel the vibration of his voice as my head must be on him. Then I started to make out the words as the ringing started to clear from inside my head.

"Emmett, why did you do that" Jasper asked clearly seething at him. I could hear other voices too. Esme was sobbing not to far from me and Bella's sobs were muffled by something; I'm guessing Edward.

"What do you mean; we need to get rid of them. We all had agreed to this yesterday" Emmett said quite dumbstruck.

"You killed him...her" Esme sobbed even harder as she said "her".

They didn't need to worry; I hated to see…well actually hear them cry over me. I am ok; at least I think I am.

I was getting my hearing back slowly. I heard a head turn and then a gasp and then a very infuriated growl. "Oh no" I heard Emmett whisper a few yards off. I then heard footsteps nearing me and someone touched my cheek.

I tried to breathe or anything so I could show them that I was fine and alive, but I couldn't. It was still pitch black around me and it seemed that there was a hazy fog around me too.

_Edward_ I screamed in my head. Hopefully he could hear that.

"This can't actually happen, maybe she would be badly hurt but she can't die from mind control" Carlisle said while he was deeply in thought. No one heard me; they thought I am dead?

The heat seemed to double and the pain was starting to intensify as well. I couldn't move or cry out for someone to help me, I just had to lay there and endure the pain.

Jasper must be so worried right now. He had told me to be careful and I didn't listen to him. He always blames himself for when I get hurt and I can't stand it. I have to make it for Jasper's sake.

"Can you hear anything from her" I heard Bella ask Edward. It was quiet for a very long moment before he answered.

I thought his name about a million and one times, but when he answered I became slightly discouraged. "No, I can't hear anything from her, but it is odd. I can hear something but I don't know what it is. It sounds like a very high pitched ringing noise" he said quietly.

Jasper's grasp left my body as someone moved me to the ground and stretched me out. Then someone else lifted my head a little and another set of hands were placed on either side of my head.

I could feel the pain again full force and it was becoming unbearable. Finally I felt my fingers twitch the slightest bit and everyone around me gasped. I could feel the instant relief but the worry was still clearly there.

"We need to get out of here before they find us again. Edward and Emmett, you two stay back and start a fire for those two" Carlisle said quickly. Two? They must have gotten Josh too.

Arms that I knew very well wrapped around me and then I was off the ground. I heard the click of a match and then the flames of a fire. Then I felt burning, it felt horrible. I could only feel it on the inside of me though. I continued to twitch to hold back the screams that I knew I was capable of producing now.

The burning sensation seemed to double and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I opened my mouth instantly and let out a scream that would probably scare The Screamer if he were here. I shut my mouth instantly because I knew I was worrying everyone around me.

"She is fine, she can feel it though. Hurry and take her and we will get this done as fast as we can" Edward spoke up.

Jasper stroked my cheek and I could feel some of the pain ebb away at his touch. "Jazz" I whispered and turned my head against his chest and inhaled very shallowly. I opened my eyes and saw him look at me. We were running through the woods towards a little opening.

We reached the cars as the burning inside me started to subside a little bit every few minutes.

Carlisle came to sit next to me. "Are you alright" he asked me quietly.

I nodded. "Just the pain, that's all" I whispered. I noticed that I was trembling violently and the burning feeling had returned. I grimaced and balled my hands into tight fists.

"We can check into a nearby hotel or we and call the airport and get a flight" Carlisle said as I he shut the door behind him. I looked out the window and saw that he was talking to Edward now. They got in the other car and drove off.

I was cradled in Jasper's lap mainly lying down. He hadn't said a thing which meant he was deep in thought and I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

I found his hand and squeezed it and sent waves of love to him.

We arrived at a hotel twenty minutes later and parked the cars in the garage. Jasper repositioned me again so he could carry me. I tugged on his hand and he immediately looked down at me.

"Let me walk" I said quietly. He looked at me for a moment with worry written on my face. He let go and we got out of the car together. As my feet touched the ground I was very unsteady and Jasper helped me stable myself. He wound his arm around me and I leaned against him as we walked to the building.

We all soon reached our room and we walked in/ Jasper me to the bed and made me sit down. He sat next to me as well and looked at me.

"We only have to deal with Maria and Mitch now so there will be nothing to worry about anymore" Edward said.

The fire feeling in me had disappeared completely and now I was energy-less. I knew my eyes were black and my throat was scorching. I sighed and turned to look at Emmett. "What about Josh" I said.

"We took care of him after the little incident. Maria ran off with Mitch, and they can't do anything else because the Volturi are keeping tabs on them" Edward replied.

I quickly scanned the future to see if what he was saying was true and focused my attention back on him. "They are still creating others, does she know that they are after her" I asked.

"She should, there have been a lot of things on the news and many people are getting suspicious" he answered. He walked over to the flat panel TV on the wall and turned it on the local news channel and they were covering a story about three deaths in the past hour. "They are suspecting a serial killer at the moment, but they don't know where to start" he continued.

I sighed and stared at the screen. Then Edward's cell phone rang. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders "Nessie or Jake" I said but it sounded like a question instead of a statement.

He quickly picked it up and he and Bella left the room for a moment. Then a vision came to me.

As soon as the vision started it had ended. "They're leaving" I said quietly.

"Why" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know and I don't know where they are going" I replied.

I looked up at Jasper and his face was expressionless. He was completely stone still. I took his hand and squeezed it to get his attention. He looked down at me and he seemed to relax a little. "What" I asked him.

"They know you can't see them if they don't make a concrete decision" he said.

"But how would they know that" I asked him.

"Mitch" he said the name between clenched teeth.

Edward and Bella walked back in the room. Renesmee had been staying with Jacob and his pack since we had been gone.

"Who was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob, his pack had scented the volturi's scent around our house and they were just informing us" Bella said. "They know that she isn't there now and they are heading down here now" she added.

"If she knows they are after her she is going to keep destroying and running for as long as she can" I said. "She won't stop even though the odds aren't in her favor" I put in.

Carlisle took a good look at me for a moment. "You really need to go hunting Alice" he said as he looked at my black eyes.

I nodded. "It can hold off for a little bit longer though" I said simply.

Edward looked at me and frowned. He knew that I didn't want to miss anything. He also knew that I was still hurting; I was just trying very hard to conceal it.

"You should go now, we will tell you what needs to be done when you get back" Carlisle said sternly. I knew that he was just worried about me like they all were.

Esme and Emmett stood up and walked to the door as I stood up too. I was still shaky and had really no balance. Jasper got up quickly got up to and looped his arm around my body for support. All four of us walked out of the door and headed for the car.

Jasper put me in the passenger seat as Esme got in the driver seat. She quickly hit the gad and now we were zooming along the road at an illegal speed. I really had no idea where we ere going and just sat back and stayed silent.

Pain then struck my head with force when I was pulled into a vision.

_Nessie and Jacob were at our house playing Pretty Pretty Princess and Seth and Sam were there too._

_It was late; maybe eleven or so seeing where the moon was placed in the sky._

Then I jolted out of the vision noticing that something was very wrong. "Something is very wrong" I whispered. My head had the most insane pain in it right now that backed up what I was saying. I grimaced and balled my hands into fists.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I could see Nessie, Jake, Seth, and Sam at our house. I can never see them" I answered.

"Were you there?" he asked.

"No, it is as if someone wanted me to see it. I know normally I would not be able to see it, it felt as if the vision was forced upon me and the pain that came with it" I whispered. I clutched my head as the pain came back and I pushed the vision away.

"The Volturi" Esme asked.

"No not them, i would have for a fact seen them" i answered. it was as if someone was watching them; someone we didn't know. i thought about that for a moment and then it clicked.

"She knows that we wouldn't bring her with us because it would be entirely to riI came out ofsky" i said. "She knows that we would not put her in danger and bring her down here with us" i put in as everything sank in.

Esme knew exactly what i was talking about. "How many were there today" she asked me and Emmett.

"There were about eleven" Emmett answered. "Originally there were maybe fifteen" he said.

"So there should be about four if you are right" Esme said. She took out her phone and sent a text to Edward ad Bella informing them.

"Edward will call them in about two and a half minutes. They will be able to take care of the four of them easily, don't stress over it" i said confidently. At me saying this everyone relaxed and it was once again a calm atmosphere.

I clutched my head once more as a vision claimed my eyesight.

_I saw Jacob and Nessie still playing their game and then Jacob picked up his phone._

_He looked out the window and his face steadied and looked at whoever was outside. He growled and told Seth to get Nessie and then he ran outside._

_After that everything went black._

I came out of the vision and looked around me. "They will be alright, the pack is getting involved" i said answering their unspoken questions.

The rest of the car ride was practically silent. We arrived at some park area and got out of the car. Esme and Emmett walked off into the deep woods as Jasper came over to my door and helped me out.

"Thanks" I whispered as he pulled me along and we walked quickly after the others. He pulled me closer to him as we walked on and i entertwined our hands.

He hadn't said much since what had happened and I knew something was up. "What's wrong" i asked as I stopped us both and turned to look at him.

He looked down at me. "Nothing is wrong" he answered.

"Jazz, i know something is wrong, tell me please" i begged him. We both sat down and he put me into his lap. I leaned up against him and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"I saw you..." he paused trying to find the right words. I knew what he meant but i let him continue. "You were right there in my arms and i ouldn't help you" he continued as he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"If you are trying to blame yourself for what happened I won't let you" I warned him.

"It is though, Alice and you know it. We could have stopped Emmett before he did but no one moved" he murmured.

"How could you? I was there too and he came in to fast for you guys to stop him. Anyways, now Damon is gone and we don't have to worry about him anymore" I reminded him.

"That is true but you paid a price for him being killed, Alice. I can feel your pain" he said.

I didn't know what to say so i settled for three simple words. "I love you" I whispered to him. I was trying to change the subject so he would stop worrying.

He smiled and brought my face to his. He brushed his lips gently against mine and then pulled me away. "I love you too" he said imply. I could feel the love radiating off of him and took it in eagerly and the pain in me subsided a little.

_**So? What do you think? Tell me please.**_

_**Also, a lot of you guys are asking for a really good intimate scene between Alice and Jasper. This is a T rated story and i have no idea where to start and where to end it. (Sorry, i know, i am really weird). Also if you have any ideas on how the next chapter should play out, tell me because I AM STUCK!!! Review my story please!!!!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So, hopefully this will make up for my suckish last chapter that I just threw together. This one is hopefully a lot better**_**. And for all of you that asked for an intimate scene, here you go!!!! I have read stories that are rated T and have found out what i can do. Don't worry, nothing happens that is to bad. Well i hope you like it!!!! :)**

Chapter 21

Reassurance

Alice POV

We had just returned from our hunting trip. I was feeling stronger but the pain was still evident to me and to everyone else around me…especially Jasper.

We all walked up to the hotel room and Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out the room card. He slid the piece of plastic through the medal slot and the light flashed green and he opened the door.

I walked in after him then Esme and Emmett followed in suit. The door slammed loudly behind the four of us as we made our way into the back room where everyone was waiting for our arrival.

We entered the room and saw Rosalie looking out the window as if she had seen a ghost. Edward and Bella were clutching each other as if they had just encountered an earthquake. Carlisle sat at the office desk in the corner with a look that meant that he was deep in thought. They were all stone still as if something had gone wrong and it seemed as if they had barely noticed our arrival.

Unable to take it anymore I cleared my throat and turned to Carlisle "What is wrong" I asked gently.

He turned his gaze tome and his face seemed to brighten a little at seeing me walking on my own. "The Volturi know that we are here" he replied, "And Maria and Mitch are no longer here" he went on.

My jaw dropped slightly as I realized what he was getting at. "And they want to talk with us" I stated.

He nodded. "Can you tell us when they will be here" he asked me.

I looked into the future quickly and then went back to the present. "They are here now, but they won't want to talk with us until later tomorrow morning, around three and four" I said.

"Why do they want to talk with us about her army, if they want to know they can go find them" Emmett said.

"Any chance that they will get to get Alice or Edward to join them is an invitation for them to visit with us. Also they plan on destroying Maria, Mitch, and whoever has been linked with the them, they have caused to much damage and need to be stopped" Carlisle replied solemnly.

I opened my mouth to ask a question and then it hit me. "Wait, whoever has been linked with them?" I questioned him.

"According to what Edward had caught from earlier, yes" he answered my question. "Why?" he asked me slightly confused.

"Jasper used to be with her and you said anyone" I choked the words out.

"I think that they meant in the past year or so. It has been over a century now, I don't think that they are referring to him" Edward said as he turned to look at me.

"What if they are? And anyways, Maria is very capable of lying and she could say that he was a part of what has been going on to get back at him for not joining her army again" I responded.

"Nothing will happen to him or any of us" Esme declared lightly as she gave me a tender hug and rubbed my back. "You need to stop worrying about this" she added softly.

I sighed and looked at the faces around me. They were all blank, expressionless, as if not knowing what to say or add to what Esme had said. I turned and walked over to where Jasper was seated on the couch now. He spread his arms and I embraced him as I sat down on his lap. He squeezed me tightly and brought his lips close to my ear. "Everything will be alright, my love" he whispered so low that I was the only one that could hear him. He brushed his lips across my ear and then sat back up. I placed my head on his sturdy stone-hard chest and breathed in his wonderful scent.

It was around ten o'clock now and the moon was high in the sky. Emmett turned the TV on and changed the channel to Cartoon Network. He was such a kid sometimes. I looked at the screen and saw that Family Guy was on. I groaned as did Jasper, Esme, and Bella. This show was really funny, but it was never my top choice when watching it with family. It could get really out of hand and sometimes certain people made it really awkward.

I scooted myself off of Jasper and curled up on his right side. He smiled and put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. The room was silent except for Emmett would decide to randomly burst into hysterics. Every time he did this everyone would look at him like he was some kind of alien. He finally shut up and sat next to Rose.

I looked up at Jasper and he looked down at me and into my eyes. Our eyes locked and everything seemed to pass between the two of us at that moment. Of course the moment was cut short by Emmett and Rose starting a make-out session right in front of all of us. Carlisle cleared his throat twice and we got no response from either of them. I looked at the TV screen and saw what got them going. I laughed aloud and turned my gaze back to them. They really needed help if something that small can set them both off.

They were becoming out of control. They always get set off so easily that it is really annoying. Then I felt it. The constant waves of lust and passion were engulfing the room silently. I looked at Jasper and he was trying to control the emotions coming off of everyone.

Everyone other than Emmett and Rose had stiffened and was now sitting awkwardly in their spot and looking off in random directions. Jasper's grip had lowered and tightened around my waist and he had pulled me closer to him. His lips neared my neck and I looked around the room quickly.

I saw a notepad in my reach and quickly grabbed it. I chucked it with force at Emmett's head and glared at him as he turned around to stare at me. "Stop, we have not come here to watch the two of you have sex" I hissed at him and Rosalie. I felt calm go throughout the room and knew that Jasper had his composure again. He sat back upright and looked down at them too.

I got up and grabbed the remote to the television and changed the channel. I really didn't know what was on but I kept it on the channel. I walked back over and took my place back in Jasper's arms.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my front left pocket. I took it out and unlocked my touch screen. I opened the message and read it.

_Damon may be gone be we still have every intention of making your life miserable. I will get what I want and there will be nothing out there that will ever possibly stop me._

The number was once again a private number. I read over the text again and I felt Jasper's grip on me tighten. I looked up to see him glaring at the screen. He took the phone from me and looked at the text once again.

Edward heard everything in our heads and beckoned for Jasper to let him see the phone. Jasper tossed it to him easily and Edward scanned through the text himself with Bella looking over his shoulder.

"Well we obviously know who that is" Bella stated as she handed the phone to Carlisle's waiting hand.

"Yes we do, but she knows that they are after her. She isn't going down without someone else going to" I objected as I clutched Jasper's hand.

"She can't outrun the Volturi forever, sooner or later they will find her. They have Demtri and he finds people very quickly" Edward stated as he turned to look out the window.

I sighed. They didn't understand. I could loose Jasper because of a lie that she decides to make. i can'r live without him. They don't know how much i worry about him.

"I do" Edward whispered into my direction. Edward has been in this situation many times with Bella when she was human so of course he did.

Everyone looked between the two of us for a moment and then continued with their little conversations. Jasper looked at Edward for a moment and i noticed they were having a conversation. Edward nodded as Jasper stood up and pulled me up too. He lead me to the door with our hands linked together. He opened the door and gestured for me to go ahead. I went on and he was once again by my side. We walked away from the door as we heard the slam and click of the door lock into place.

I stayed silent as he lead me out the doors of the hotel we were staying in. I was sure that he could feel my suspicion and questioning. We walked on for about three minutes untill Jasper brought us to a little mini forest. We walked for a little longer untill he sat down on the ground and pulled me with him.

We sat there in silence for a moment and finally Jasper looked down and cupped my cheek with his hand. "You won't loose me" he said quietly. He looked into my eyes and they were soft and very loving. "Never, Alice, never ever think that" he whispered into my hair.

"What if" I stammered as my throat seemed to burn at what i was saying. I couldn't complete what i was saying so I looked down at our hands and brought his face up to mine."I can't do this anymore, Jazz, It's driving me insane" I choked out. "It's to much for me and I can't deal with this anymore. I have constantly seen you de-" My voice wouldn't let me continue the rest of the word "In my visions, I had seen it to many times for me to handle. I am so sorry, I just can't do it" I whispered against his cool hand.

He was silent for a moment and then looked at me once more. "I am so sorry that i have caused this" he stammered quietly. "This is all my fault, and I am hurting you by her being here?" he said softly as he looked down at the ground. I could feel the rejection and hurt rolling off of him in waves.

"This is not your fault, it will never be. She had taught you that this was the only way. You can't blame yourself for these things" I said to him.

"Yes it is and you kow it, Alice. I chose to be that way, i could have left anytime I wanted to but I didn't. I am a monster, and you don't deserve someone like me to be around you. You don't need me to be with you, Alice. I am not worth it" he said to me.

"You are not a monster! You didn't choose to be that way, she forced you into it" I said to him. "I need to be with you. If i am not with you there is no reason for me to be alive. I will go to the Volturi and have them kill me, if anything were to happen to you. I can't live without you, Jazz" I whispered as a sob escaped my chest.

He looked at me and then stared at the ground once more. Before he continued i opened my mouth to start talking.

I looked at him shocked. "No Jazz ,never" I said to him as i brought his face close to mine and made him look into my eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away so our faces were inches from the other. "I didn't mean it like that. You know i will always love you know matter what happens between us. I am always there for you and always will be, you must understand that" I whispered as i brought my hands up to his face and slid them down to the back of his neck. "You feel it don't you Jazz? The love that we can show to each other without showing anything physically. At the simplest touch we can feel everything about the other. We are one Jazz, and if we are seperated it feels like being alone. Look at me Jazz" I whispered as his topaz eyes fixed themselves with mine.

I leaned in closer to him as i kept my hands firmly on his rock hard cold neck. I leaned in some more untill our foreheads met each other. I sighed quietly and drooped my eyebrows slightly. "Can't you feel it" I murmured to him as i brought my head closer to where our noses as well as our foreheads were touching the others. I brought one hand down and grasped his hand gently. I brought our joined hands up to his chest and held it there. Japser was still incredibley still as i did this. "We're one" I whispered to him. I sent waves of love to him and smiled as i felt the love coming back twice as much to me. He gripped his hand on mine tighter and placed it on my chest. He brought his other hand up to my face and stroked my cheek lovingly and then placed it lightly on my waist.

"I do, Alice" he breathed. "I am just worried that you won't want me anymore because of who i was- am" he confessed quietly. He placed our linked hands in my lap as he pulled me completely into his lap. I kept our faces milimeters apart to keep his attention on me.

"You are not what you used to be, Jazz. I will always want you and everything that makes you who you are regardless" I whispered to him. I brought my lips to him and gracefully kissed his lips. I opened my mouth and barely pulled away from his lips. "I want every part of you, i can't live with it any other way" I breathed. I met his lips once more and wrapped my arms fully around his neck.

I knew I had won when his hands slid in their spot on my waist. He returned the kiss just as forcefully as i did and our lips moved in unison. I pushed him gently to the ground as I stayed where i was now sitting on top of him. I leaned down and placed my arms on his chest while my hands were on the sides of his face."Just promise me one things Mr. Whitlock" I said quietly in his ear.

I pulled away to see the perfect smile playing at his lips and his eyes twinkled playfully. "And what would that be my beloved wife" he asked with his southern drawl evident in his voice.

I giggled at him."Promise me that you will always be with me" I whispered to him.

Before i knew it i was no longer on top. He rolled us both over and was now above me. "I don't think that will be a problem Mrs. Whitlock" he said.

He placed his hands on my hips and met my lips. His tongue traced my lips and I parted my mouth slightly to grant him the invitation he had been looking for. He had me pinned to the ground and was clearly in control. My breath started to come in unnecessary gasps as our toungues danced together in equal fluid motions. I pulled away from him and nipped at his neck and the top of his chest. I moaned quietly as he moved his hands up the curve of my body and rested at the top part of my shirt. I decided to go along with what he was doing and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and quickly threw it off to the side.

I smirked as he chuckled at my little antics. He pulled my blouse over my head and tossed it where his shirt lay. Underneath, i was wearing a light pink camisole that matched perfectly with the shirt i was wearing. He ran his fingers under my cami and along my stomach gracefully and then i ran my nails across his bare chest. I sighed in contentment as he unbuttoned my jeans. My jeans were quickly discarded and it was my turn. I unbuttoned his jeans and quickly discarded them as well.

"Remember that vacation that you said we should take" he whispered as he kissed my neck passionately.

"Mmm, most definitely" was all i murmured to him as i brought my lips to his one more. We turned over and i culred up on his bare chest. I kissed him once more and lied there in his hold. I rubbed circles along his hest and followed the patterns of his scars as we laid there in silence.

"I love you, Alice" he murmured quietly as he smiled at me.

"I love you so much more" I teased him quietly.

"Oh really, I never bet against you my love, but that bet I will hold you up on" he teased me back. He rubbed my back gently.

"I love you too" I said with my true emotions. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon and the stars that fit perfectly around it.

"It is beautiful tonight" I breathed. "Have you ever seen anything this amazing" I said somewhat to myself.

"I have" he whispered in my ear as he sat us both up. "My beautiful wife sitting here with me" he said as he trailed his lips up the curve of my neck and lightly kissed me on the cheek. He always knew how to dazzle me and make me feel like i am the most perfect person in the world.

I played along and looked up at the stars. "I have too, the first time was long ago though, but i still have him here now" I said with love filling my voice.

He smiled at me and I gasped as his golden eyes seemed to dance in the moonlight. His skin dimly sparkled from the reflection of the full moon. I ran my fingers through his soft honey-blonde hair and felt how silky it was.

He chuckled quietly as he assessed my tenor of emotions and i trilled my bell-like giggle. He pulled me closer to him as I reached for his neck. He ran his fingers through my messed up hair and started to play with the short strands as I looked at him.

I stood up in one fluid motion and walked over to where my sweater and jeans lay. I shrugged into my clothes quickly and went over to where Jazz still sat. I looked at him for a moment and then he did as I had done. Once he was fully clothed he walked over to me and lied down. I did as well and curled up to his left side. We lied there in silence and soon he began to hum. I picked up the song immediately because it was considered our song. He was humming to the tone of _Bless The Broken Road_.

He pulled me up into his lap and wrapped his arms around me as he brought his lips close to my ear. I started to hum with him, his voice bass as my high-pitched voice was soprano. I started to sing along quietly as he continued to hum.

The ending of the song neared and I rest my head against his shoulder as I sang the las few lines.

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you_

I finished as he did and we sat in silence for a minute. My phone vibrated but this time I knew who it was. I opened the text and stood up with Jasper right behind me. I sighed. "We need to be heading back now" I murmured to him. I pecked him on the lips and his hands shot out and grabbed my waist to hold me in place. His hands were firmly on my waist as his lips met mine once more. He let go of me and then wrapped his arm around me as we made our way back to the hotel. We reached the hotel room about thirteen minutes later and walked inside.

"Have fun" Emmett joked as we sat down.

I rolled my eyes at him and just nodded my head.

"Have there been any changes" Carlisle asked quietly.

I looked into the future and saw nothing. I specifically looked for the Volturi and I couldn't see them, but when i searched for something that didn't relate with them it came clearly. I looked at Edward puzzled and he just shrugged. "I can't see them" I said honestly. "Can you hear them" I asked Edward.

He nodded. "It's faint but yes. They have a new member and i think that this person can reflect other abilities as a power" he said. I looked at the time and saw that is was a little past two.

"They must be coming now if they blocked me from seeing what they were doing" I stated. Moments after that we all moved our eyes to the door as we heard faint footsteps, maybe six or so. They were slowly nearing the door. After a moment there was a light knock on the door. Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie swiftly got up to answer the door. As the door opened there they stood in our view.

Jane looked at Carlisle "I suppose you know why we are here" she said as she turned her gaze to me. Carlisle nodded so she went on. "We would like to speak to you and your oven for a little while. I don't think that here would be a suitable place for us to talk about this" she added.

"Of course" Carlisle said kindly as we all filed quickly out the door and followed their posy out of the hotel. We walked on with our quick pace and soon reached where Jazz and I had been earlier. Then they ran at inhuman spees into the woods and we followed them just as fast. We stopped at a clearing and they turned to face us.

"We are here on regards of Maria and her army. The killings have sky-rocketed in the past few weeks and we are not going to sit around and do noting any longer. She has been around for a while now. Do any of you know why she decided to do this?" Jane asked as she stepped forward.

I looked desperately at Edward, knowing that he would understand my train of thought. Edward quickly summed up the story in about five sentences. There was no detail and I was glad that he stepped up and helped me out.

"So she has been doing this because of you" she asked as she poited her finger to Jasper. She looked over him and then turned to a girl standing behind her. "Is this true" Jane asked the girl. The girl looked over at all of us and then turned back to Jane.

"It is true, but they are not telling us much about it, they are leaving to much out. They are hiding something" she accused as she looked over every single one of us again.

Jane turned back to us and Felix stepped forward. I quickly walked over to Jasper and stood beside him. "We are not hiding anything, there is really nothing to tell" I shot back. I stared down the girl and she backed off a little.

Jane dismissed us both and went on as if nothing had happened. "We hve been given specific orders to get rid of whoever has worked with her" she told us asher eyes flashed to Jasper and ten to me. She had a smile on her face that meant no good and mad my insides cringe.

"No" I said harshly as I clutched Jasper's hand. I knew exactly what she meant and it was sure as hell not going to happen. "He has not been with her for over a century now, you can't hold that against him" I hissed at her.

"Oh I can. Rules are rules" she said as her eyes smoldered.

Edward cleared is throat and looked at her. "He never said that. He said that whoever has been apart of the killings recently related with Maria should be gone" he growled. Jane looked over at him and I swear if looks could kill Edward would be long gone.

Demetri stepped forward. "Well we would like to know where she has gone so we can find her" He said realizing that they had lost and moved on to the greater problem.

I looked and scanned the future and told them where she was now and where she was heading. They quickly backed off and started to walk away. Jane gave me a look that said we are not done with you. Then they were running through the trees away from us.

I sighed and relaxed my stiff posture and turned around to look at Jasper. He smiled down at me and rubbed my cheek. "How am I this lucky to deserve such a wonderful, caring, and beautiful wife like you?" he whispered so only i could hear what he was saying.

"You just are" I replied as we turned to look at Carlisle and Edward. I gripped his hand as we walked up to everyone else. We walked at a human pace back and Carlisle and Esme went to check out. We got in our cars and went to the airport.

The cars were a bit of a problem because we had got them from Texas but they soon sorted everything out. Carlisle reserved a private plane for us and we had to wait about an hour and a half for it to arrive. We hunted quickly and then returned with about twenty seven minutes to spare. We boarded the plane quickly and they shut the doors behind us.

Jasper and I took the seats next to each other in the four-seater that were facing away from the pilot while Rosalie and Emmett took the other two seats. About ten minutes later the plane departed. The flight would be about seven hours, so we would be here for a while.

Jasper and Emmett started to play chess. I wanted to play, but i was banned from that game because "I Cheat". It is not technically cheating if you can't help it. Edward was the same, they banned him too. We would occasionally play against each other but the games would last forever. One time one of our games lasted four days thirteen hours and twenty three minutes. I ended up forfeiting because i saw that we would be there forever...well not forever but long enough for me to say forever.

I mouthed the moves to Jasper and he quickly had most of Emmett's peices. Emmett was silently fuming. Jasper got Emmett's final piece and the the game was over. Emmett was clearly mad. I giggled at his facial expression and then he turned to me. "Alice, that is so not fair" he said as he glared daggers at me.

"What" I asked him innocently.

"You told him moves that I was going to make" he whined angrily. I looked at him as if he was insane.

"I did no such thing" I said with hurt filling my voice. I looked at him while being as serious as possible.

He glared at me and then turned to look at Edward. "I know she did" he said.

"Yes she did" Edward said as he looked at my angry face and chuckled.

"You are the worst" I said to Edward. I turned away from him and looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise and I shut the window so no light would enter. I turned to face Jasper and then placed my head in his lap and place my feet where I was sitting. He looked down at me and smiled slightly and ran his fingers through my hair.

Edward and Bella were on the phone with Nessie while Carlisle and Esme were having a deep conversation about a vacation that they were planning on taking. I ram circles and patterns on Jasper's hand and wrist. I smiled at the feeling that jolted through me at the touch. Jazz and I have been together for almost sixty years and the feeling still felt new. It was like static electricity that ran between the two of us.

Jasper and Emmett played another game of chess because Emmett is just a sore loser. I still lay in Jazz's lap as they set up the pieces. Emmett cleared his throat and tapped my head slightly but still kind of hard with his foot. "No cheating, or else I will rip all of your new clothes up when we get home" he hissed.

"Oh, you won't do that, i can tell" I joked with him

He was silent and didn't reply. They started there chess game and this time I didn't help. Finally, Jasper won and Emmett was pissed off.

"Alice" he growled. "I told you not too" he half yelled

"I did not" I said to him.

"You could be lying, I never saw your face and Jasper was looking down at you a lot" he said angrily. Then he chukled quietly and i knew this wasn't going to be good. "What were you doing, Jasper did have a pleasurable look on his face" he said as he and Rose laughed at his not funny joke. Edward groaned at whatever they were thinking and turned away from them.

I jolted up from where i was and glared at him. "I was not doing that" I squeaked as I glared at him.

"We think you were" he said tauntingly now.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes. Apparently that was a bad move.

"Uh oh, be careful with that, we have no idea where that has been" he joked again. I ignored him and stared at Rosalie. She shut up immediately and grinned sheepishly while mouthing sorry to us. There was no point in reining in Emmett he would just keep going and going.

The flight finally landed in the afternoon and we got our cars from the parking garage and drove out of the lot.

Something just didn't feel right as we were heading back to the house. Edward and Jasper sensed it too. Everyone else was on edge by our discomfort.

We pulled up into the driveway, quickly parked the cars and started for the front door. Edward looked confused beyond repair. He must not be able to hear. Something was definitley wrong.

We opened the door and gasped at the sight that was standing before us.

_**Cliff Hanger!!!!!!**_

_**So? Now it is your turn!! Tell me what you think, ideas, anything. My readers better review!! That is what keeps me going!! Also, I am going to start a new story soon and i want your opinion on what i should write about**_. _**If you don't review, I will not go on and you will be stuck with this cliff!!!! (And that would suck, trust me i know). Lol :).**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does!!**_

Chapter 22

Back

Jasper ROV

Alice and Edward had been edgy the entire car ride from the airport. Alice was feeling very uncomfortable and worried. Edward was feeling very anxious. They had all of us feeling edgy because it felt as if something had gone wrong. I looked at Alice and she seemed to not notice me as she stared off into the distance.

We pulled onto our drive and we parked our cars in the west garage and headed towards the house. Alice and Edward sped ahead of us and we followed them quickly sensing that something was wrong. Alice opened the front door and stepped about two feet through the door and then stopped in her tracks.

I looked ahead of her and Edward and saw Jacob pinned against the wall by some vampire that I didn't know. Seth was a couple feet away from him in the same position. I scanned the room quickly looking for Nessie and they stopped in a corner. Renesmee was there in Maria's arms with some male standing over her. Mitch was about three feet to her left as he glared at us coming through the door.

Edward pushed Alice aside and growled at Maria with hatred written all over his face. "What have you done" he hissed at her. She ripped her gaze from the child in her arms and looked up at him with disgust.

"Anything and everything you would have not expected me to do" she said as if it was obvious. "I have to finish what I have come here for in the beginning and there will be no stopping me now" she laughed as she gave Renesmee's hair a tug and the girl wept as her arms outstretched to Bella and Edward.

I looked at Mitch once more and saw him glaring furiously at Alice. I stiffened at the look he gave her and quickly went to her side and glared back at him. He laughed quietly and walked away from Maria until he was halfway to us. He knew about my emotions and how I could receive and dish them out. He grinned and then looked at Alice. Then they hit me, the constant swarm of lust, hate, and love went through him as he stared at her. I growled at him quietly and pressed myself closer to Alice. She looked up at me with a spark of fear in her eyes as she squeezed my hand. I knew that he scared her and I didn't blame her. He had tortured her and almost took her away from me. I would kill him for hurting her.

Maria stood up with Nessie still in her arms. "Put her down" Alice growled beside me. Alice's emotions were haywire and it was making me uneasy. They ranged from hate all the way down to fear and worry in the same second.

"I will make a deal with you then" Maria said thoughtfully and seemed to think about what her next response was. She looked around the room at the waiting gazes all fixed on her.

We all nodded and waited for her to continue with what she was saying.

"Either she dies" she said as she eyed Renesmee who was still in her arms. "Or" she grinned, "the pixie bitch does" she said as she swung her finger to point at Alice.

I growled and looked at Maria with pure hatred. Alice was so wonderful, pure, and everything that I could ever want. How dare she call my wife a bitch?

The room was silent and all of us were looking at each other. I gripped Alice around the waist protectively and pulled her close to me. Everyone was stressed, torn, and distraught except for the intruders that were still inside our house.

I looked at Alice's face. Her face was expressionless but as I felt her emotions I wanted scream. She felt that she should give herself up so she could save Nessie.

No one made an effort to open their mouths. "Either one of them or both" she sneered. She then handed Renesmee to the male that was standing behind her and she stepped towards Mitch. My grip tightened even more on Alice instinctively.

I looked at Edward desperately. His face was emotionless. Every one of us was the same. We didn't know what to do. I loved Renesmee so much, but Alice, I couldn't live without her. This was a loose loose situation.

"What will it be, Major" she hissed at me. "Do you want your love dead or this innocent child?" she asked with irritation.

"I am not choosing, and you will leave them alone regardless" I said simply to her. I looked at her and then her eyes faltered to Alice.

"What about you, you get a say in this too" Maria said to Alice. Alice was slightly trembling in my arms and her face was hidden in my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly and sent waves of calm and love to her.

Alice moved her head so she was now looking at Maria. Her eyes were dim and cloudy, not her usual bright and clear ones. "She doesn't deserve this, she has done nothing wrong" Alice said quietly. "I choose me" she whispered.

Maria looked shocked for a moment and then her face changed back to her normal self. "Well, that's one against you. Anyone else wants to vote?" she asked, clearly satisfied with the results that she had.

I looked at her with daggers. "No" I said harshly as she stepped closer to us. "You will not harm her" I said with gritted teeth. Alice was completely silent beside me as she too stared at Maria.

"Well, this is my only option. I don't think you are worth being in my army anymore. It will be no help to me" she hissed.

Anger filled Alice as she heard the words come out of her mouth. "If you don't think he is worth it leave. He doesn't want a stubborn bitch in his life just to annoy the hell out of him. It is pointless anyways, you know they are after you, you will end up dead anyways" she growled angrily at her.

That is when she snapped, all of the anger came flowing out of Maria as she stared at Alice menacingly. She took one look at Mitch and then launched herself at Alice. Mitch had come up first though and had pushed me somewhat away from her.

I pushed Maria away from Alice and kicked Mitch's leg. He turned back and went for me again as did Maria. Alice was then out of my arms and Maria was now throwing herself at my love.

Maria landed fully on top off Alice and pushed her to the ground. Alice punched her in the stomach and then side rolled to get out from under her.

Edward came up to help me with Mitch as we all turned to see the kitchen door open and more newborns filed into the room helping with the fight. Edward was then shoved into the wall. I was soon to follow as another one hit me from behind and the other pinned me as well.

I heard a shriek and quickly looked towards Alice, but realized that it wasn't her voice. I saw Esme lying on the floor with a male standing over her, her arm that was now mangled and ripped. Carlisle looked at her desperately and fought to help her but he was slammed into a window that easily broke.

Emmett was still fighting someone that was about his size and shape. They were evenly matched as they threw themselves at each other. Rosalie was on the ground just lying there as the newborn kept her in place.

Edward and Bella were fighting the male that was holding Renesmee and another one that had decided to help him.

I looked back over at Alice and my jaw dropped as I saw that she was double teamed. She jumped back as Maria swiped at her and then was caught by Mitch. He bent down and brushed his teeth across her throat and Alice whimpered in pain. The gash was evident on her and it shined with venom surrounding it heavily. He repeated this action many times on her shoulders and forearms.

Maria yanked Alice hard and she staggered and then fell to the ground with a hard thud. Alice kicked her about five feet in the air and then got to her feet. Maria dashed for the door as Alice followed her as quickly as she could. Mitch and one more man followed the two in suit.

I couldn't let those two be alone with each other. They were both determined to kill each other. I wouldn't mind at all if Alice killed Maria, but if it went the other way around I don't know what I would do. Also, it was three against one and without Alice's visions guiding her she might get hurt.

The man that was holding me was looking at the shut door that they had just left through. I took my chance to snatch an arm away and then get away from him. He charged at me and I side stepped and then tore at his arm. He fell to the floor in agony and then I took my chance.

I bolted for the door and slammed it behind me. I quickly picked up the scent I was looking for and ran as fast as I could in that direction. I started to hear voices and screams to my utter distaste as I neared my destination.

I entered the clearing and took in everything quickly. Alice was now lying on the ground. He arm and left leg was mangled and she looked really thin. She had blood running out of the gash on her neck and venom pooling out of her mouth. She looked so fragile and broken.

Mitch was beside her. He had an arm torn completely off and a bite mark on his arm. He leaned towards her throat as to finish the job and then I attacked him. He didn't notice me at first so I had the advantage.

I quickly tore his other arm off and then the rest was easy. His head was unattached to his body in an instant and he lay lifelessly to the ground.

Then something rock hard hit me and floored me. I looked up to see Maria above me. I flung her away and stood up. I turned to look at Alice once more and then my anger flared.

I had forgotten about the other man there too. I rushed over and took him off of her. Then the three of us turned as we heard rushing footsteps heading our way.

The Volturi entered the clearing and attacked Maria and the man. I rushed to Alice's side immediately and knelt next to her.

I stroked my finger up and down her cheek. "Alice, can you hear me" I asked her gently. She still lay there motionless.

"Alice" I said her name louder and in a more panicked tone as she still laid there motionless.

"Alice, baby, can you hear me" I asked again and this time placed both of my hands on her face. "Alice" I yelled completely panicked now that she hadn't answered me.

Finally a moan escaped her mouth. She breathed through her nose and then a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips and pierced through the trees.

"Alice, what hurts" I pressed as she shifted very uncomfortably beside me.

"Everything" she whimpered through clenched teeth. "Make it stop, please" she whispered as she silently writhed in pain.

I looked around me to see that Jane and Demetri were starting the fire. They started to leave when I called out to them. "The rest of them are at our house. And can you tell Carlisle to get hear as soon as possible, it is very important" I pleaded.

They nodded and ran off to the house with the rest of the guard. I looked back down to my love as she balled her good hand in a fist trying to prevent another scream. I scanned up and down her body and saw that most of it was damaged.

"What were you thinking?" I asked her sternly. "They could have killed you" I said angrily. I was only mad because she was hurt again and I wasn't there to protect her.

"She couldn't get away, I wanted this to end" she whispered quietly. "I'm sorry" she whispered to me in a hurt tone.

This made me feel very guilty. She was hurt so badly and I was making her feel even worse. "No, no don't be sorry" I begged her. I brushed some of the hair surrounding her face away and looked at her. "I just can't stand that you are hurt again" I told her as I ran my fingers gently through her matted hair.

Animal blood was still coming out of the giant slash on her neck. I knew this was having a toll on her too. I tried to ease the pain and take it away from her but there was too much of it.

She started to tremble and sobs started to rack her body. I sent calmness to her but the tearless sobs kept coming. "It's alright baby" I soothed her softly as I ran my fingers up and down her right arm.

Then she stopped and lifted her head a very feeble inch off the ground. "What is that smell? Am I dead?" she asked as if very confused.

I looked at her for a moment. "No, Alice you are here with me and you are safe…now" I said to her.

"Then what is that smell?" she asked again.

"The Volturi are here, they got rid of the three that came after you and are now at the house" I told her.

Then her eyes sparked in understanding "Oh" were all she uttered as she lied on the ground still once more.

I looked over her body once more and stopped dead in my tracks knowing that something was off about her. She looked like she had caved in on herself and was now only half. I ran my finger very lightly down her body and stopped dead as I felt for what I was looking for.

I lifted her shirt halfway up and revealed her stomach. There was four fist marks on her and there were bite marks like the one plastered on her throat. I looked up at her, "Who did this?" I asked her gently. It took her a moment for her to realize that I was talking to her and then another to understand what I was saying.

"The blonde male, I didn't catch his name" she murmured. I placed her shirt back into place and looked at her.

Then I heard a set of quick footsteps nearing us and I tensed in front of Alice protectively.

She didn't notice the footsteps. "Jazz, what's wrong" she asked quietly as she lied there motionlessly.

"There is someone coming" I told her and then relaxed knowing that it was Carlisle coming. I could smell his scent because he was upwind from us.

He entered the clearing and ran up to us. He looked at the smoke that was the only thing that remained from the fire. He looked back down at Alice and knelt on the opposite side of her than I was.

"What happened" he asked as he swiftly scanned over her.

"I really don't know what happened to her, I wasn't here when it happened, and she is not comprehending much so I can't get anything out of her" I said honestly.

He nodded and looked down at Alice. "Can you hear me?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded feebly and sucked in a breath as pain cursed through her body. Her eyes were drooped now and she looked completely exhausted.

There wasn't much that he could do. He made sure that her joints were firmly in place. Her stomach was crushed and flattened so bad that it really scared me. She had gashed on about fifty percent on her expose body, and then she was mangled from head to toe.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and talked to Edward for a few moments and then hung up. He turned back to look at Alice. "She needs to hunt" he stated.

I nodded and then Edward appeared in the clearing as well. He beckoned for me to come with him and we quickly sped off.

We did what had last time we had cornered a mountain lion and chased back to the clearing and Edward killed it about three yards away from Alice and Carlisle.

Carlisle looked very confused as he stared at Alice. "She should be registering that there is blood here. She has lost so much animal blood that she would normally be hungry by now. I don't even think she knows that you two are back" he said as he was deep in thought.

"Alice, darlin, can you hear me?" I asked tenderly as I walked up to her. All I received was tremble and a slight whimper that escaped her unmoving lips.

Edward then ran off and returned about a minute and a half later with a cup with animal blood in it. We kept some with us because we were teaching Nessie that human blood was wrong and so she now drank animal blood out of cups.

Edward handed the cup to Carlisle and we sat beside him. He poured some of the liquid into her mouth and as my fears sparked it stayed where it was.

"Alice, I need you to swallow" Carlisle said gently. She did as she was told and to my horror the animal blood trickled out of her ravaged throat. Then she screamed at the pain that swallowing caused her.

Carlisle leaned back and looked at me. "I can't do anything else for her. The quicker she heals the quicker she can get her strength back" he admitted honestly.

I looked at Alice and I wanted to cry out. She looked so lifeless. It pained me so much to see her hurt.

"We need to take her back to the house" he continued. He looked at her for a moment wondering how to get her up without hurting her to much. He finally lifted her up slightly by her good arm and then sat her halfway up by slightly pushing her back only to stop when hearing a cracking noise and Alice's shallow breathing catch in her throat. She balled her hand up into a fist and exhaled slowly.

"I am sorry, Alice. I didn't know it would hurt you. Please bare with us so we can get you back home" Carlisle said to her. He continued to lift her until he got her to where he could get his other arm under legs. "Would you like to carry her" he asked me.

I nodded and he told me where to place my hands so I would cause the least pain possible. I picked her up and started to walk away from the clearing.

Her body was entirely limp and that scared me so much. I was so worried that she wouldn't heal or she wouldn't come out of the state she was in. "I love you, Alice. Don't leave me" I whispered close to her ear.

After about a moment her eyes fluttered and she looked up at me with her eyes that looked so far away and distant…and pained. "I love you too, Jazz" she whispered with a voice that was barely audible to me.

I kissed her lightly on the cheek and continued on to the house.

_**Did you like it? Review and let me know! If you have any ideas tell me, anything at all, let me know!! REVIEW!!!**_  
_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! Whose POV should i do for the next chapter? Either Alice or Jasper? The one with the most will be used. I can't start my next chapter untill i get input from my readers! Don't let me or my story down.  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey everyone!! I hope you like this chapter. I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does!**_

Chapter 23

Home

Alice POV

Jasper lowered his head and feathered a light kiss on my left cheek as he continued to carry me to our house. Carlisle was to the side of Jasper, watching me intently as I stayed still in Jasper's arms. Edward was no where around me so I was guessing that he was already at the house.

I had smelt the smoke that gave me many answers. I knew that the Volturi killed Maria and that was with her. Jasper had gotten to Mitch before they had arrived and did away with him himself. I had heard Jane's voice very faintly but I couldn't make out anything that she said. I was then swept away to revisit what had just happened moments ago.

I was once again in the clearing where I had chased Maria to. I wasn't me though; I was just looking at myself as everything to happen again.

Maria stopped running in the clearing and turned to launch herself at me. When I dodged her I felt arms come around me tightly and hold me in my spot. I squirmed to get away but then Maria walked up to me. She stared at me angrily for a moment and then turned to the man that was now beside her. I tilted my head to the side so I could see that Mitch was holding onto me but still keeping my eyes on Maria and the other one.

She stepped towards me and had that horrible smile on her face. She placed her hand on my shoulder and then I heard a terrible tearing noise that was cut short as I used my other arm to shove her away. Then another hand made impact with the hand I had shoved her with and I turned to see the blonde man gripping my arm with force. I squeaked in surprise and pain as he seemed to crush my arm easily. Maria did the same with my other arm as well.

Mitch then bit down on the front of my neck and continued across the entire front part of my neck. I could feel the gash that he was planting on my neck. It was very deep and it stung from the touch of his venom hitting it. I could feel some kind of warm liquid seeping out of it also but I didn't know what it was.

I knew they enjoyed this and the only reason they hadn't killed me yet was because they wanted me to feel as much pain as possible. I tried getting away from them but it was impossible.

Mitch shoved me down and I fell easily to the ground. The man then punched me and I could hear the cracks as my body contoured to the shape of his fist. He then bent his head and bit me sort of like Mitch had but with not as much force. Maria tore at me once more and then looked in a direction. The others did too and that's when itch started for my neck once again.

I came back to the present and shuddered at the memory that I just endured. I then whimpered as I felt the pain once again all throughout my body.

"Shh, it's all right love" Jasper whispered as he continued to walk. He wasn't breathing I could tell. I couldn't feel the sturdy rise and fall of his chest as he moved and I think he was doing that for my benefit.

We reached the backdoor of the house and Jasper walked inside. I could once again smell the smoke and knew that the Volturi had been here too.

Before I knew it I was in our room. Jasper set me down on the bed and Carlisle sat on the edge. Esme handed him a towel and sat down somewhere in the room. Carlisle neared me a little and then looked at me to get my attention.

"If you can deal with me for a little longer" he said to me. "This may hurt a little but it will help you out" he continued. I sighed in response and then I felt something wet hit my throat. He held it there and I knew that he was getting the excess venom away from my throat and he was clearing the blood as well.

He pulled the towel away after about fifteen seconds and then handed it to Esme who left the room with it. He lifted my shirt partially to reveal the damage done on my stomach. He placed his hands lightly on my stomach and it felt as if he had punched me. I whimpered in response and Jasper came over to look at me. His body was tense from what I could see and he looked pained.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle apologized as he looked at me. I nodded and stared into Jasper's eyes as Carlisle finished with looking me over. He walked over to Jasper and said something to him that I was unable to hear. Then he smiled in my direction as he headed out of the room and shut the door.

I looked over at Jasper to see that he was looking at me deep in thought. I knew what he was thinking and it made me angry that he was doing this. He looked at me noticing my mood change and flitted over to me.

"What" he asked expectantly as he stared into my eyes. I took a light intake of breath and then barely exhaled trying to dissipate my anger.

"You better not think that this is your fault" I murmured to him with as much anger as I could find, but it came out as a feeble statement. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

He sat on the edge of our bed and stared intently at me with a look of doubt on his face. "How can't I blame myself for what happened to you?" he questioned me softly. "I always will lame myself if anything ever happens to you and it's because I worry about you so much and you must understand that for my sake" he whispered as he looked at me.

I sighed. "And you must understand for my sake that I don't want you worrying about me. I can take care of myself" I said to him in a quiet tone.

He stared at me for a moment shocked at what I had said. "Alice, you could have…could have died today. That is not what I call you taking care of yourself" he retorted back to me.

"That is only because I couldn't see, and I was outnumbered. There were too many of them and when I don't have my visions helping me then of course something is going to happen" I said as if it didn't matter that much.

"Then why did you go after her? Why did you think that you could when you knew that for a fact that you couldn't" he said to me.

"I didn't realize it until it was too late. Anyways, we couldn't let her get away and bother us even more" I replied. I shifted slightly and sighed uncomfortably at the pain that followed my little movement.

Jasper of course noticed this and it seemed to stress him out even more, if that were even possible. "Alice, love, you have no idea how much you worried me out there. It pains me so much to see you unhappy and hurt" he said to me.

"She is gone now, so that means she won't bother you ever again" I said as I tried to lighten his mood.

He nodded slightly and turned his head to look out the window. It worked. "I guess you're right" he said as he turned his golden gaze back to my half closed eyes.

He then stood up and leaned over me with a hand on either side of me but without touching me. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and then placed his forehead lightly against mine. He stayed in that position for about twenty seven seconds and then he pulled away so he was once again seated on the bed to my right.

We sat there in silence for a long time. There was no need for 'I love you' or any type of talking because we already knew. I closed my eyes and counted Jasper's breaths and counted to two-hundred and sixty five when his breath stopped.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at the direction of the door and felt someone else's presence as well. Carlisle and Esme had entered the room.

Carlisle came over to me as Jasper and Esme had a quiet conversation about three feet away from me. Their voices were hushed so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

After a moment I heard Esme's voice. "But I think she needs too or at least try" her voice reasoned with Jasper. He nodded and they both looked at me.

I really hated being talked about especially if they were in the same room as me and I know straight up that they are. "I'm right here, don't talk about me" I said harshly to both of them. Both I and they were surprised with my voice and tone.

I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for them to leave. I loved them all but I needed to be alone, I wasn't handling the pressure right and it was making me feel weird and kind of pissed off.

Then Carlisle and Esme left after about three minutes and then I reopened my eyes. I didn't bother asking Jasper what they were talking about because they probably didn't want me to know if they were being silent about it so I left it alone.

Jasper came back to me and I felt calm filter through my atmosphere. I realized that I was shaking and he looked at me worriedly as pain racked through my body and whimpered as quietly as I could. This was a downside to Jasper being able to feel everyone's emotions because he could feel when I was in pain and it amplified to him which made him feel even worse.

Jasper then disappeared for half a second and appeared at the bed once again with a book in his right hand. He lightly sat down on the bed next to me while making sure not to jostle me to much. I smiled at him weakly at his attempt to make me feel better. He brushed his fingers against my wedding ring and then opened the book to the first page.

He read the book silently and quickly as I stared at him. I brought my good hand up and brushed it against his arm. This got his attention and he looked down at me and ran his hands through my hair softly.

I could feel by the way that he touched me that he was afraid that he would hurt me and I am pretty sure he would not be able to live with himself if h did so. I could feel the tension on him as his fingers grazed along my hand and felt how hesitant he was also.

I dropped my hand back down to my side and stared at the window. He turned back to his book and continued to read until he was on page fifty-nine. I felt his stare on my face and then I felt a finger curve around my cheek. I opened my eyes in response and knew something was bothering him.

I was starting to feel kind weird. It was like what I had felt a couple of days ago except it felt like it was magnified. I laid there in silence trying to wash it away so Jasper didn't notice it as much.

He turned away and continued with his book.

I felt really weak. It felt like I was going to pass out, if that were even possible for me. My head felt very light but still had that annoyingly painful throb going on inside. The rest of my body felt limp and it was like I could feel separate waves of pain enter my body. Also, my throat was scorching, not just the ordinary burn that we feel when we are around humans, but magnified so much that it felt as if someone had poured gasoline down my throat and threw a match in after it and was now burning me from the inside out. I squeezed my eyes shut and I heard the hurt sigh from Jasper as he sat next to me. I knew he wanted to do something to help me but I knew he couldn't. He had tried and it was useless, it was not helping him or me.

My breath that was now gone, I was not breathing anymore. I felt that it was useless and thought that the burning in my throat would dissipate if I did.

Then everything went black for a moment and I opened my eyes to a whole new setting in a vision.

_Jasper was standing over me panicked as he called Carlisle's name quietly. He knew that he would hear him so there was no need to shout. _

_I was lying on the bed with my eyes closed and from what I could see I was limp. My hands had fallen from their fist shape to just lying there lifelessly. My breath came in short and soft gasps about every three seconds._

I had no idea what had Jasper in such a fit about me being like that because I seemed to be in that state now. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking at me expectantly. "What did you see?" he asked me quietly.

"I really have no idea" I said half to myself. Well, on the right side I could see again and that probably that Edward could hear again. I had no idea what had gone wrong but neither one of us had our abilities. Edward thought that it was one of the newborns that Maria had with her.

He looked at me with anxiety on his face and then dropped it. He felt that something was wrong and I knew it.

He set his book down and glanced at me. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong, Alice" he said as he peered out the window at the almost black sky.

"I know I just don't know what the vision was about, that's all. It was really confusing and it didn't really tell me much" I replied. This wasn't a lie. I really didn't know what the vision meant and why it came to me like that.

He nodded as he stared at the ceiling above both of our heads. Then his eyes switched back to look into mine.

I looked into to his perfectly golden eyes and saw regret pooling inside them like a river when it is about to over flow.

I knew he regretted a lot at the moment. I knew that he regretted not being with me when I was alone with Maria and the others. I knew that he regretted meeting Maria and staying with her o long. And the last one that wanted to make me cry if I could was that I knew that he regretted bringing me into this. To me that felt like he regretted ever meeting me.

"Why do you have all of this regret?" I asked him as I continued to look into his eyes.

He sighed in frustration. "I regret a lot of things, Alice. Everything from my past I regret because it has put you in pain" he admitted quietly.

That did it. I started to sob and then sob even harder as the pain doubled. It hurt, like nothing else that I could possible imagine.

He was by my side stroking my face softly as he tried to calm me down. "What" he whispered to me.

"You regret meeting me" I whispered as I tore my gaze from him and looked down, anywhere but at him. I sobbed even harder as my own rejection filled through my body and the pain that followed.

Jasper was silent for a moment and I felt sadness and fury as well as rejection coming off of him. "Alice, I never meant it like that. There has never been a moment since we first met that I have not loved you" he whispered to me. "I would never regret meeting the love of my life" he said. Reassurance filled his voice as he directed is words towards me.

I looked back up to him and he opened his mouth to speak again. "I regret being with Maria and her army. Ever since I met you I was afraid that she would try and find me and try to take you away from me. I never wanted to put you in the situations that you have been through in the past few weeks. I wanted you to have a perfect life and be safe and out of harms way" he said to me.

I sighed and the sobs started to dissipate as I heard him speak. I knew that he loved me very much and always would. I smile started to play at my lips as he finished talking.

"I love you and thank you" I murmured to him.

He ran his fingers through my short hair. "I love you too and you deserve it" he answered in a very loving tone.

Then something inside me felt weird again. I shut my eyes and whimpered and held my good hand up to my forehead to make the feeling go away.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as I moaned quietly.

"I don't know. I really don't feel to great" I whispered to him. I opened my eyes and my vision was all fuzzy and weird.

"Alice" Jasper said but the noise was very faint and sounded almost like a whisper. "Alice?" I heard him barely this time.

I shut my eyes tightly and then felt myself go limp and felt nothing else.

_**So, what do you think? Review my story and tell me. I love reviews, it fuels my willpower to keep going with this story. REVIEW**_

_**Well, sadly this story is starting to come to a close. So if you have any ideas, random ones or really anything i will probably put it in to show my readers how much i appreciate their support! My next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Also, if you have any ideas for stories that i could write please do tell me because i really do want to write another story! THX!!!  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone!!! I own nothing!! Stephenie Meyer does!! I really hope uoi like this chapter so enjoy!**_

Chapter 24

Explanations

Jasper POV

"Alice" I said in a panicked tone. I shook her gently on her left arm and my lips were right by her ear. She gave no response, no blinking, no breathing, she didn't even move. She was completely motionless as I looked at her now.

"Carlisle" I said in a medium tone. There was no need to shout, he would hear me either way. In a matter of seconds Carlisle followed by Esme and Edward were in the room. Carlisle came up to my side and sat on the edge of the bed as he looked at Alice still lying there.

"What's wrong" Carlisle asked as he looked at me and then turned his gaze to look at Alice. He moved his finger to her temple and touched her hand hoping for any response as he looked at her closed eyes. At first her eyes were shut tight, but now they were just peacefully closed and there was no look of concentration on her.

"We were talking and then she said that she didn't feel too great. Then she went limp like she is now" I replied to him. I looked down at Alice and sighed softly.

Carlisle looked over her carefully and made sure not to jostle her. There was no response from her as he continued. Then he stopped and looked at me. "I think that she is thirsty" he stated as he looked back down at her.

"But she can't keep it down. The gash on her throat is ejecting everything" I said in a miserable tone. "I don't even think she is registering that she is thirsty anymore. She doesn't respond when there is blood around her" I added. I remembered how she hadn't even noticed that there was animal blood right in front of her nose when we tried this the last time. She hadn't had a clue.

Carlisle thought about his response before actually talking. "I don't know what to do" he said honestly. "She is lapsing in and out of consciousness because she is too weak to do anything. She is energy less and it is slowly draining her strength" Carlisle said to me, Edward and Esme. Jacob then walked in the room with an asleep Nessie in his arms and Bella at his left.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" I asked trying to ignore everyone as they walked into the room. Esme was just as confused as I was and she was looking at Carlisle waiting for him to press on.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his hand against her forehead and sighed. "It's like she is half dead" he admitted as he looked back up to me.

I was completely shocked. I felt panic and anxiety creeping into my body as everyone had it rolling off of them and my own at the same time. I looked down at my wife who was still in her unconsciousness.

"What are you three talking about? Vampires can't die unless-" he paused knowing that we knew what he was talking about. He looked around the room in confusion and then his eyes settled on Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "That is true…I think. We can make ourselves physically weak by not eating what our diet consists of" he said to Jacob. Jacob nodded for Carlisle to continue. "Alice is pretty much drained of everything inside of her because of how deep the gashes are along her body, therefore leading to the state that she is in now" he continued.

"Wait, from what I have been told you stay like that until you snap and she hasn't. Nessie and I both have blood running through our veins but she hasn't budged and I am pretty sure all of you can smell it" Jacob said as Edward nodded to back him up a little. It was true; I as well as everyone else with the exception of Alice could smell it.

"That's the problem" Carlisle stated. "We don't know why or how she can't smell it because the smell is involuntary to us and so it should be dominant to our kind" he replied.

Bella walked into the room more and looked at my face. Ever since she had become one of us we had bonded so much. She always seemed to be a happy person and it always rubbed off on me when she was around. Thought this time her face was solemn and her eyes showed it too. She must have seen my expression because she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Everything will be alright soon enough" she whispered into my ear and then let go. I gave her a small smile as she stepped back and she returned it. Then she turned to Carlisle. "Is there anything that we can do to help her?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid not. We would usually heal faster than this but we need venom to help with the process and she is lacking that too. She has more venom in her from the others that bit her than she does of her own and that is backtracking what little progress she is making on her own" he said gravely.

"Can you take it out?" Esme asked him quietly. She was now seated on the chair by the window with her face in her hands. Emmett and Rose just walked in the room too to see what all of the commotion was about.

Before Carlisle could answer the question Renesmee started crying in Jacob's hold. She had woken up now. He looked down at her and Bella was by his side again. They were both trying to comfort her but her tearing eyes were locked on Alice's unmoving body on the bed. "What's wrong with Auntie Alice" she asked between sobs.

Bella looked at me with an apologetic look on her face. I nodded in acknowledgment and they both took her downstairs to explain to her what was going on. Carlisle then continued with what he was going to say.

"I can take it out, but it would cause her more pain and I don't know what the outcome will be with how she is physically and mentally at the moment. I just don't think it is worth the risk" he said to us. We all nodded in agreement.

"How long will she be like this?" Rosalie asked from where she stood next to Emmett. As I looked over in her direction I saw that her face was filled with worry as her eyes were fixed on Alice.

"It all depends on how she heals and how much energy she has" Carlisle replied to her. He stood up and walked over to Esme who still had her head in her hands and we could now feel little sobs coming from her as she grieved over her adoptive daughter. He stood her up and gave her a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her.

"Can we at least try it again? I know you said that it didn't work yesterday but things might have changed today" Rosalie said desperately. She gave Carlisle a pleading look and a sob escaped her throat.

Carlisle nodded and gestured towards Edward. Edward left the room and came back in a matter of moments with a cup in his hand. We all knew what was in it because of the smell that stood out so much to us. He handed the cup to Carlisle who was now seated on the bed.

He slightly moved Alice's head and parted her mouth slightly. He then poured some of the fluid into her mouth. Then his eyes sparked in understanding as he brought the cup away from her.

"Damn it" Edward growled as he realized what was going on. Rosalie turned to Edward in an annoyed and concerned look on her face as she silently wondered what was going on.

"She is unconscious so she can't swallow" Edward said to her as if it were obvious. I walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Carlisle and softly stroked her cheek.

"Can you hear anything?" Rosalie asked Edward as she now clung to Emmett for support. She had her face somewhat shielded away from our sight because she felt ashamed for bringing up the idea.

Edward was silent for a moment and then spoke. "It's really weird. I can hear her but what I hear is nothing" he said a little confused himself. Then we heard a noise that had our attention going back to Alice.

I heard a very quiet noise that sounded like a moan but it sounded different because the moan sounded somewhat strained and cut off. Then the moan was cut off entirely.

Carlisle and I looked down at Alice and then another noise erupted from her. She was coughing and gagging at what was sitting at the top of her throat waiting to be swallowed. Then her eyes shot open and she started shaking slightly.

Carlisle then tried to get her attention. "I need you to swallow please" he pleaded with her. Her eyes then focused on mine for a fraction of a second and then seeing that she had no other option she swallowed.

She cried out in pain as once again the animal blood seeped out of the profound gash embedded on her throat. Esme was at her side in a flash with a towel in hand and quickly but softly cleared it away.

Rosalie who was standing with her jaw dropped shut it with a hard click and sighed in anger. "I can't stand to see this anymore" she said as she stalked quickly out of the room. I heard quick footsteps heading downstairs and then Emmett ran after her with a frustrated sigh. "Rose" he tried but the footsteps headed out the back door. We heard the door shut and the last two sentences that broke my already dead heart.

"Why should I be in there enduring that?" she asked as Emmett's footsteps now matched with hers. "She's dying we all know that" she shot at him as she ran off and he followed her to only god knows where.

I looked down at a random spot on the floor when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to her; she doesn't know how to cope with situations like these. Anyways, she didn't mean to say that" Edward said to me.

I sighed in acknowledgement and then felt a small hand twine with my left hand. I looked down to see the small hand that I would recognize no matter what. I looked up slightly to see Alice's gaze locked on my face. "I will be fine, I promise" she whispered as she barely squeezed my hand. Then she drifted off into unconsciousness once again.

We all sighed and sat there in silence for a while. Bella entered the room and went to sit next to Edward on the couch. Carlisle and Esme sat on the floor on the side of the bed closest to the door. I pulled out the rolling chair at the desk about two feet from the bed and sat there.

It felt like forever and I was becoming anxious again. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had set and I could barely see the crescent shaped moon because the night was slightly cloudy. I looked at the digital clock across the room at the desk where the lap top sat and it read ten fifty-three. I looked away and sighed, it had now been five hours since Alice had been out of her state and was somewhat conscious.

Renesmee and Jacob walked into the room about twenty-three minutes later. Bella and Edward looked up at them and then glared at Jacob. Renesmee should have been asleep by now. Jacob set her down and walked over to Bella and Edward.

"Sorry, she won't sleep and I have been trying to tire her out but it isn't working" he said to the both of them. They nodded in understanding and looked at their daughter playing with Esme and Carlisle.

Then she quickly got up and was at the side of the bed where Alice was positioned. She leaned on the bed and reached out for Alice. Carlisle, Esme, and I all stood up and opened our mouths to tell her to stop, but it was too late. She grabbed Alice's right arm and shook it not with force but enough to jolt the rest of her body. Carlisle quickly picked her up as we heard a scream come from Alice's mouth

Esme and I went to her side as her eyes fluttered open. Renesmee started crying in Carlisle's hold. Edward and Bella were at her side along with Jacob. Carlisle handed her off to Bella and came to stand by the bed. Then the room was noiseless as I turned around to see that they were no longer in the room. I could hear them in Nessie's room as they tried to calm her.

Alice was breathing now, they were small and short gasps as they left her throat. Her eyes were black also, they were the darkest I think I have ever seen her eyes in a long time maybe even ever.

She moaned quietly and her hand twitched at the same time. Her short hair was now flat because she was still so long instead of being restless. Her flat and uneven stomach rose and fell to the rhythm of her unsteady breathing. She started to drift again when Carlisle got her attention.

"I need you to stay conscious, I think it will help you a little. Just try if you can. I know you are in pain and this is hurting you but it may help" Carlisle said to her in a very gentle and calm voice.

Her drowsy eyes focused on him as he spoke to her. She lifted her eyelids back up and tried to give him a smile to reassure that she would try but wasn't certain that she would be able to.

"Are you feeling any different?" Carlisle asked her in a calm tone as his doctor instincts started to kick in and try to turn the situation.

"I think it is getting worse and I can feel this burning sensation all over me. Also, it feels as if someone has hammered me in the head a billion times" she whispered to him.

He nodded and disappeared from the room for a moment. I heard faint whispers down the hall that I could only distinguish every few words of. Esme bent over and stroked the back of her hand across Alice's small forehead that was creased with pain.

"I'm fine" Alice reassured in a quiet murmur as Esme slowly brought her hand away from her head. Worry, concern, and anxiety rolled off of Esme once more as she looked at her adoptive daughter lying helplessly and feebly on the bed in front of her. I tried to send a wave of calm through the room, but I couldn't find it inside me.

I was feeling the same emotions. Alice had told me continuously not to worry, but I couldn't help it. I always worry for her, it was natural to me. When I look at her now I see that I never worried about her enough or else she would not be in the condition she is in now. It reminds me that there is something that I could have done to save her all of this pain that she has to endure. And when I think of this it reminds me that it is my fault and it makes me hurt all the way to my core and back. If I hadn't of had that past with her Alice wouldn't be going through this. She would be happy and cheerful like she always is instead of looking broken and pained to where she can hardly move.

This makes me feel like I am not good enough for her and that I never will be. She could do so much better without me and not be in this constant battle for her own life. Sometimes I wonder why she wanted me in the first place and what made her decision so final. She has never done anything wrong and I have a lifetime worth of murders on innocent people that I never knew. She always said to me that I didn't know that there were other options in the world and that I didn't want to be alone and battle this curse by myself. She was right for the most part, I didn't want to be alone, but then I started not to care and so I left anyways. I didn't care that I would be alone, I just didn't want to kill anymore, it made me ache inside and it was a feeling that I did not benefit from.

That particular day that she came up to me in that diner and the few words that trilled out of her small mouth seemed to change my world and it gave me hope that I wouldn't have to fight the battle by myself anymore. I felt complete with her around me.

This is why she is so special to me. She chose me; a monster that had no chance of being healed until I met her. She has changed my world and my perspective of seeing everything. That is why I love her so.

I small smile played at the corner of my lips as looked down at Alice. She motioned for me to sit on the bed beside her and I obliged. She smiled a weak but loving smile directed at me as I joined her. Then Carlisle re-entered the room.

"Would you like to go hunting with me and Edward?" he asked Esme and I as he came farther into the room.

Esme smiled and flitted to his side in an instant. "Sure" she replied as she pecked him on the cheek. He smiled down at her and then turned his gaze to me.

"No thanks, I will stay here with Alice" I responded. They both nodded and walked out of the room and moments later I heard the door shut leading to the lake behind our house.

I looked down at Alice and saw that she was starting to lapse again. Her eyes were drooping and I could feel waves of drowsiness rolling off of her in heavy impressions. "You must stay with me, love. Carlisle said for you to keep awake" I reminded her gently as I prodded her softly on her arm.

She sighed heavily and then groaned. Then she was silent. I looked down at her and she seemed to be deep in thought. I followed her gaze out the window and looked at the scenery for a moment.

"Jazz?" she asked quietly as I felt her shift slightly.

"Mmm" I replied as I turned to look into her blackened eyes.

"I know…that…that she…didn't like me, but there was something else there and I didn't understand it" she said to me. She knew she didn't have to say the actual name because I would know what she meant.

"Alice, sweetheart, you don't have to think about her anymore. She is gone out of our lives" I said to her in a little bit of a strained voice.

"I know, Jazz, I am just curious to why she was feeling the way she had towards me. I mean I know that she didn't like me but it all came on so strongly from the first minute she saw me" she pondered.

When Alice and I had first met each other I was afraid she was going to re-enter my life and hurt Alice because I had left her. About five months after we had met in that diner Maria had found me. Alice and I were newly weds and had been married for two months and three weeks. When she talked with the two of us I could feel the hatred in her voice. I wouldn't let Alice out of my sight because I knew Maria was watching us.

To my displeasure, that was when Alice received her first scar other than the one that transformed her. That was the first time that I had heard her pain-stricken scream swirl through the air and the tearless sobs that followed shortly after. This was the first time that I had seen her fall to the ground and curl in on herself into a frail ball and cry out for help. I had hoped that my love would never have to go through that pain and I failed to protect her from my past.

The other time that Maria had returned was when we were with the Cullen's for the seventh year. We were living in Denali about twelve miles from Tanya and her own coven. We all had no idea that she was here until my Alice hadn't come back from hunting around the time she said she would. When we had found Alice she was with Maria pinned to the ground and her eyes were blood red. I had asked her to leave and told her to never try and visit me again. I promised myself that I would protect Alice even with the simplest things. I should have known better than to let Alice go hunting by herself. I know she probably thinks that I was being too over-protective but she has to understand that I couldn't trust Maria coming back constantly so I had to constantly protect her from the slightest thing.

I looked back at Alice and heaved a sigh. "The first time that you had met her after we had first gotten married she immediately looked at my left hand then yours. She resented that I had left her and that I had found what I was looking for. She hated that I made you happy and you made me feel the same way. She couldn't stand you since the first time she looked in your direction. That is why I am always so protective of you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I couldn't trust her. I knew that she wanted you …dead, I could feel it cursing through her like fire, but I still failed in protecting you" I told her.

"You can't protect me from everything, and you haven't failed in protecting me; if so I would not be here…with you right now" she spoke lightly. "Anyways, I will heal; maybe not tomorrow or a week from now or anytime soon but I will and we will be able to spend eternity with each other just like we were before everything turned upside down" she added with a small smile.

"I hope so" I whispered as I looked at the cut that Maria had placed on her neck. I vent down and lowered my head so my head touched hers lightly. "I just can't stand seeing you hurt. It hurts even worse than me getting hurt" I murmured as my breath touched her face. She inhaled deeply and sighed slightly content.

"What did she feel about you?" she asked me after a moments pause. Her eyes flickered to mine assessing my facial expression and how I would react to this. I pulled my head away from hers slowly as I got a quiet whimper come from her.

I stroked her cheek and chuckled a little at the face she was giving me. "She wanted me, but it was odd because she hated me as well. She hated me because I had left her and found someone like you and it pissed her off because it wasn't her. She wanted me to join her because they were losing land in the south and she couldn't find a perfect army anymore. She felt that her only option was to come to me by force and make herself a threat and she knew exactly how to do so. She wanted power and had lost it all" I said to her.

She looked at me for a moment and then narrowed her eyes a little bit. "You aren't telling me something, I can feel it. What are you not telling me?" she asked in a low voice that sounded on the verge of crying.

I sighed and looked down for a moment to build my composure. I brought my head back up to look at her once again. "She wanted me" I stuttered. I could feel the tension coming off of us both as I said this.

She looked into my eyes as if looking for the whole truth their, then her eyes grew bigger in understanding. "You mean, she wanted you… as in-"She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Yes, a mate. She had always…lusted for me. At times she would try and conceal it but it never worked. At times, she would use it to my disadvantage and use it against me" I admitted to her.

She sighed. "I knew it" she whispered in a very low voice

"Listen to me, Alice. She may have felt that way, but I didn't return it. I learned to come over it. Her love or lust wasn't pure; there was always something else lurking inside of it" I said to her, answering her silent questions.

She exhaled in defeat. "What about the rest of her army?" she asked suddenly.

"The Volturi will slowly find them and end their lives just like they had with Maria. And until I know that their task has been completed it will be my job to keep you safe" I murmured to her.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't need protecting, but if it will keep your mind at peace; fine" she trilled a little giggle and a smile spread across her face. The smile spread to her eyes and once again I could see that starry shine in them.

And that is what gave me hope that she would heal soon enough.

_**So? What do you think of it? Tell me please! I really want to get to 100 reviews for this chapter, so please don't dissapoint me. I love to hear what you think. **_

_**Also, i have my next stroy that i am planning on writing. In this chapter i explained some of Alice and Jasper's first few years together, so i will write about how they met and their first few years together.**_

_**Anyways, i am dead serious REVIEW!!!!!  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I have my new story up and running! I am up to the 3rd chapter. Please do check it out and review for me.**_

_**Sorry, this chapter is a little late, i hope you don't mind. Enjoy!!**_

Chapter 25

Slowly

Jasper POV

It had been a week since Alice's almost fatal incident and she was starting to heal. Although she was healing incredibly slowly I would rather take that than her not healing at all. Her healing process had been starting to get more rapid because she is gaining more of her own venom and it is eliminating the unwanted venom inside her. Carlisle said that once the unwanted venom is out of her system she will be healing very fast and will be on her feet soon enough.

The wounds on her body have started to repair themselves. Her arm is starting to look not as mangled as it was before and the gash on her throat is not as long and deep as it used to be. Her stomach is still not mending so we have to give her some time. Also, she is awake most of the time and she is starting to move her body and talk a lot more.

I am now sitting on the bed next to Alice as she plays with the fingers on my hand. I am reading a book on the American Revolution for school. Everyone had gone back to school except for us. Carlisle had resumed his job at the hospital and Esme was downstairs arranging flowers in the living room.

Then I heard Alice giggle and I turned and looked down at her with a questioning look on my face. "What" I asked her as she continued to giggle.

"I was wondering what you would look like with glasses on" she said as she laughed her bell-like chime voice. She ran her hand over my forehead brushing away the hair that dangled in my face.

"I think I would look like a dork" I told her as I squeezed her hand gently and chuckled.

"I don't think so. I think you would look amazing in glassing" she answered in a soft voice.

"Ok love. Anyways, I don't need glasses we have perfect vision" I reminded her.

She giggled and twirled my hair with her fingers. "I guess you're right" she said to me.

It was a week away from Christmas and tomorrow would be the last day of school for the year. That meant that we get a two week break before we go back in January. I had a lot of different options for Alice as a gift but I couldn't choose which one until the last minute. I always did this, trying to surprise her but always seeming to fail because she was so in tuned with me.

Renesmee came into our room with a game in her hand. "I am really bored and Jake had to go home, do you two want to play a game wit me?" she asked in her sweet voice. She walked in more and I saw that she had the game called **Sorry **in her hand.

Alice and I both nodded and Nessie came to sit on the bed with us. She had the game set up in a matter of seconds and had everything in place. "I want to be red" she said as she looked at us.

Alice chose blue and I chose yellow. Nessie started then Alice then me. Renesmee picked a card and moved forward three spaces.

Alice tried to sit up a little and I stopped her immediately, "Come on, please" she said in an adorable voice that I couldn't say no to. I placed her gently in my lap and I saw the grimace on her face that she was trying to endure and I sighed. I leaned against the bed post and had Alice in my arms to where she was comfortable. Then she pulled a card and moved forward four spaces.

It was my turn and I picked a card as well. It told me to move forward nine and I did so.

Alice put her head in the crook of my neck and played with the collar and buttons to my shirt. I looked down at her and she returned the stared with an innocent smile on her ace. I chuckled lightly and rubbed her back.

After about fifteen minutes Nessie put her last piece in the finish for her pawn stack and jumped up and down excitedly. Alice and I let her win by not moving our last pawns until we had the other three at their finish line.

I moved Alice so she was lying down on the bed once more and then got up to turn the TV on. I put in **Hannah Montana the Movie **because we had bought it for her but we never watched it yet. Nessie turned on the surround sound speakers in the room and turned off the lights. She then lied down with us on the bed.

After about twenty- four minutes of watching the movie Nessie was asleep. I got up to get the remote so I could pause the movie. When I reached the TV and grabbed the remote I heard a crack coming from the bed and a gasp.

I reached the bed in that moment and leaned over Alice as she had a look of pain on her face. This was how she was healing, her body had to occasionally move and crack so that her body went back to its original form.

In a matter of seconds she was back to normal. She sighed and looked at me. "No need to worry it's over, I am fine now" she whispered.

I nodded and looked at her eyes. They were black again. "I will be right back" I told her calmly.

I went to Carlisle's office and found the cup that he told me would be there for Alice. She could now down blood so we kept it here because it helped her heal when she had it in her.

I was back in the room in seconds and handed the cup to her. She smiled at me and took it into her small hand and took a sip and set it down. That was another thing; it was like she got tired of it or something because normally you don't have that much control to just stop drinking it like she does. Even Carlisle was wondering about that.

"I'm making this so hard for you to forget, I'm sorry" she whispered as she shut her eyes and opened them once again to look at me.

"Alice, I will never forget what they did to you that will always be in my head" I told her. "And stop worrying about me, I am perfectly fine" I added as I assessed her mood.

She sighed and stared into my eyes as I stared back. Everything passed through us and into the other as we did this. We were like two halves of the same whole.

We continued to stare at one another until Renesmee shifted on the bed and lifted her head. I hit play on the remote and the movie resumed from where it had left off.

Soon enough the movie ended and Nessie turned to look at us. "Another movie?" she asked.

I looked at Alice who nodded. "I think I got her **High School Musical 3**, it should be in that drawer" she said as she pointed to the movie drawer. I opened it and there it was on top. I popped it in the DVD player and went to sit back down with the two of them

An hour into the movie I heard the arrival of Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose as their cars came down our long drive. Nessie didn't move an inch and Alice and I both knew that she could hear it.

She had her elbows propped on the bed and she was staring intently at the TV screen as the movie continued to play.

Everyone came through the door and Edward and Bella were in our room in seconds. "Hi Renesmee" Edward said as she had paid no attention to their arrival.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" she said as she turned to acknowledge them and then turned her attention back to the screen.

"What are you three watching?" Bella asked us.

"High School Musical 3" I answered with a chuckle. They nodded and came into the room even further.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice sighed and turned in their direction. "Great, awesome, ecstatic" she answered with sarcasm.

"Do you want us to get Renesmee out of here for a while" Edward asked.

"No she isn't bothering us" I answered and Alice nodded to them.

"Well, since you two are watching her for now, can you watch her for a little longer?" Bella asked us.

"Sure" I replied with a nod.

Alice snorted beside me. "You two are gross; you should make up your minds when you are not around me. I still see things" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

Then they were gone. I chuckled softly as I felt there moods before I left and I saw Alice roll her eyes beside me.

Nessie continued to watch the last ten minutes of the movie from the end of our bed. Every once in a while she would trill a small giggle at what was on the screen and would be silent once more.

"You should go hunting, your eyes a darker than usual" Alice murmured from beside me.

"I can last a little longer, it's not that big of a deal" I replied to her as I sank myself to her level and brushed a few strands of hair away from her smooth face.

She sighed. "I know that you don't want to leave me and I understand that, I do but you should go. I don't know when Carlisle will ever let me out of the house" she replied to me. "Besides Nessie is here to keep me company for the next five and a half hours and I know you will be back before then" she laughed quietly.

I nodded. "Fine, I will see you later" I whispered as I stood up and then bent down to plant a kiss on her small forehead. Then I left the room and was downstairs in a second. Emmett was headed for the door and then he turned around and smiled at me.

"You coming hunting with me?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face. I nodded and he patted me on the back and we ran quickly into the woods about one-hundred yards away from our house.

We ran for about ten minutes and then stopped to catch scents. In moments we were off in different directions now hunting the prey that we smelt. I soon found a mountain lion stalking a small deer and took my opportunity.

I crouched down into a stance and moved forward without a sound. Soon enough I was close enough and pounced on the large cat. In seconds I had its neck snapped and it was completely drained of blood.

I found a large deer after about ten minutes and then headed back where Emmett and I had split up. I sat down against a tree and started throwing pebbles into the river. I got up to seventeen skips when Emmett got back.

Instead of gesturing for me to get up so we could go home, he sat down beside me. He started to throw pebbles into the river as well

"Man, you are so lucky, you don't have to go back to school for a while" he said playfully. This was how he was, when he tried to say things that meant something it would start out like this.

"You only have one more day before break you can handle it. Anyways, I am only out because Alice is hurt. I don't call that lucky" I told him.

"You know she is getting better, we all do. You need to stop worrying about her so much" he replied.

"I can't help it. I worry about her, I don't want her to be in pain" I said quietly.

"I know you don't and neither do any of us, but things happen and sometimes you have to let it go" he replied as he turned to stare at me.

"That will always haunt me, I will always remember that I wasn't there for her when she needed me most and I was unable to help her. I feel that she got hurt because of me, which is true because if I wasn't with Maria she would not be hurt" I shot back as I looked down.

"Jasper, you can't protect her from everything. None of us can protect everyone from everything. Anyways, you probably wouldn't have met her if Maria had never bit you" he went on.

I didn't like remembering what had happened so I just nodded and looked up at the covered sky. Emmett acknowledged what I meant and stood up. I stood up as well and we went back home.

I walked through the door and saw Esme sitting with Carlisle on the couch. Carlisle turned as did Esme. "Hi, Jasper, Emmett, how was hunting?" Esme asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Great" I answered as Emmett just nodded and went to Rosalie who was sitting on the chair to the left of the two.

"I checked on Alice earlier. She is healing a lot faster" Carlisle murmured from where he sat.

I nodded and was up the stairs and in our room in a second. The lights were off and the menu screen for the movie they were watching was on the TV. Renesmee was under the covers asleep next to Alice who was lying there motionlessly with her eyes shut.

"Alice, my love, I am back" I murmured as I walked in the room and shut the door behind me like it had been. She was still so I walked over to her side and sat down to stroke her cheek.

Then I felt her hand glide down my arm. "Jazz" she whispered as her eyes popped open and a smile was planted on her face. I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and she wrapped her arm around my neck to keep me there for a moment. She pressed her lips to mine and then let go and sighed quietly.

I sat down next to her and ran my fingers through her hair. Alice took my hand in hers and brought it up to her mouth. She kissed it softly and held it close to her chest.

I looked at her and her eyes were once again golden and when she smiled it reached her eyes. I looked over her small petite body and relaxed a little. Carlisle was right, she was healing quickly. Her arm and legs were almost normal again with a little dent or two still placed on them. The gash on her neck had grown to half of its size and was no longer deep. Her shoulder had locked back into place with her body. When I looked at her stomach there wasn't much of a difference. The gashes were slowly going away but the marks and dents were still clearly there. They had healed a little but not enough for someone to say a noticeable change. I looked back up at her and into her eyes.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked and slowly waited for her reaction.

"I am doing a lot better, I don't feel as much pain anymore" she murmured. I assessed her emotions as she said this to make sure she wasn't trying to make me feel better. She was being honest and it made some of my pain drift off at seeing her getting better.

"Can we walk around, or maybe go outside and just sit?" she asked as she looked at me with the most gorgeous eyes. She was silently begging for me to let her do this.

I bit my lip and looked down at her. "Alice, you are making this so much harder for me" I murmured as I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Please" she whispered as she pouted.

"Come on, Alice" I said back to her.

"Don't you love me?" she asked. She looked as if she was hiding a smile.

"Of course I do, you know that" I spoke quietly as I kissed her hand.

"How much do you love me?" she asked as the smile started to show. I knew where she was going now. She had used this on Bella so she could get what she wanted for their wedding.

I chuckled and trailed a few kisses down the side of her neck being careful not to touch her scar. "Very much" I murmured.

"Then, please, please, please" she begged quietly. That is when I caved in. I stood up and took her hand.

She smiled and giggled quietly.

That was another thing about her, she always got what she wanted.

_**What do you think? Make sure to review this story!! I am almost finished, maybe 4 more chapters and i may put in an epilogue. Luv u guys!!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry it is taking me so long to get my chapters out**_. _**School has been extremely buisy for me and i have basketball tournaments so my coach has been practicing me and my team for longer time. i hope you like this chapter!!!**_

Chapter 26

Alice POV

The house was once again almost silent due to Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose being gone at school for their final day before break. Carlisle was supposed to be home but one of his patients had some kind of emergency so he had to come in today. Esme was somewhere downstairs, probably rearranging flowers or making cupcakes for Nessie and Jake when they returned later today. Jake and Seth had taken her to the mountains nearby and were snow-tubing with her. They were expected to be home before everyone else got back according to Edward and Bella.

Jasper was sitting beside me speeding through a science lab and working on an essay for lit at the same time. I was currently zooming through the modern version of _Romeo and Juliet_ because I had never read the twenty-first century copy and also because I could recite the original play by heart front and backwards. After a while I get annoyed of reading this book and since we had to read it as a class I probably would have skipped that class for a while anyways. I had finished my lab and essay yesterday while Jasper and Emmett were hunting so I was pretty much caught up.

I continued reading the now boring story and started to get annoyed. I finally slammed the book shut and growled quietly as I threw the book with force away from me and fell back onto the bed. I heard glass breaking and quickly turned my head to where I had thrown the book and saw the book, a shattered vase, and pink and red roses all over the floor. I could hear the constant pitter patter of the water as it trickled off of the table and the light thud as it hit the hardwood floor and saw the trail that was slowly nearing the Persian carpet.

"What was that?" Esme asked from downstairs. I quickly sat up and then sat still as my head felt really heavy and blurred my vision. Then I pulled myself so my feet were almost touching the ground but a restraining hand took hold of me and pulled me carefully backwards. I turned to see Jasper looking at me with disapproval heavy in his eyes.

"Um…nothing Esme, we got it" I replied back to her. I heard her heave a sigh and I knew that she was rolling her eyes at us. Jasper got up and grabbed a towel from in the bathroom and came back to get the water off the floor. In sixteen seconds the water was off the ground, all of the pieces to the now broken diamond vase were in the trashcan, and the flowers were in his hand looking to be unharmed. He quickly disappeared and came back with a new vase and put the two dozen roses in it. He set it back on the table and threw the towel away.

I was lying down on the bed as he walked back over and sat down. He leaned over me and looked at me with a smirk. "Uh… do you not like this book?" he asked as he chuckled aloud. He handed me the book and I set it down on the bed beside the both of us.

"It is getting very boring and I do not feel like reading it again" I murmured to him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. He took the book in his hand and flipped it open to where I had left off. His eyes scanned quickly through the two pages and he looked at me again.

"I don't see why you are so opposed to this book, it's very good. Sure we have read it a lot, but I feel like I learn something new from that book every time I read it" he murmured.

"When was the first time you read it?" I questioned him. I knew what he was going to say. I saw a frown creep onto the contour of his face as he thought about it.

He sighed. "When I was fourteen and in ninth grade" he answered guiltily. "We read the original play and were assigned to read that part but in the current English for homework" he stopped as he looked at me.

"And…what else" I prodded with my eyebrows raised.

"We also watched it as well" he finished as he set the book down. His eyes were apologetic and he brought my hand into his.

"See that is the thing. Everyone has read it at least once in their human life and they love the book" I said as I looked down. "I had nothing to start form. The first time I read it I was what I am now so there was nothing to try to understand" I continued.

He frowned. He was at lost for words for I could tell. He just brought my hand up to his lips and placed soft kisses along it.

"I probably didn't even read it, even if I did remember my past or not. From what I have uncovered I never attended high school because my entire family wanted me in that damned asylum. They didn't want me to live a normal life because they knew I wasn't normal and hated me for it" I whispered as I started to dry sob. "They never cared about me" I whispered.

"Alice, please don't do this to yourself" he murmured as he scooted closer to me and hugged me gently. "Don't put this on yourself" he whispered into my ear. He rubbed my back gently as I continued to sob. "Please Alice" he begged quietly.

I felt pain rolling off of him and that shut me up immediately. I was hurting him emotionally. He never could help me or say anything that would make me feel any better when it came to my past. He always had to grin and bear it as I had my emotional break downs.

I pulled away from him and looked out the window ashamed of my behavior. He grasped my chin and turned my head so I was looking at his face. "Them sending you away aren't your fault. If they couldn't handle you and they felt like that was their only option that is their loss. They didn't deserve you if they didn't care about you" he murmured. He pulled me closer to him and I relaxed in his grip. "It doesn't matter if they didn't love you then, I love you now and always" he continued in barely a whisper.

I smiled and turned to kiss him on the cheek. "You are the most wonderful husband a lady could ever ask for" I said softly. I rubbed his cheek and moved my hands down his arms and up his chest and fixed his collar.

He squeezed my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "You will always be the most important priority to me. Not just because I love and I should but because I don't like seeing you hurt or upset. "I will always want you safe in my arms" he told me gently.

We stayed in our embrace for about nine minutes when I decided to look out the window. My eyes sparked and I turned to look at him with a bright smile on my face. "Can we go hunting?" I asked sweetly.

He sighed in annoyance at me and pulled away a couple of inches. "Alice, I don't think you should. Carlisle has not said that you could do so yet" he advised me

"Then we can go on a little test run and see how I do" I said as I started to stand up but he pulled me back to him.

"I don't think so, love. You-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I will be good and I won't leave your side, I promise. I need to get out for a while" I said. It didn't look like he was going to say yes so I used strategy. "If you don't I will ask Emmett and you know how much he has been dying to have a rematch with me" I murmured in his ear.

He stiffened at hearing this and he held me close to him. "He wouldn't dare. Alice this is not fair, don't use this against me" he said quietly. I looked at him with a pout and he sighed.

I squeaked in joy as I saw him say yes in a vision and that is when he caved. "Fine" he muttered half to himself. He helped me up and fastened his arm around me. He got my light jacket and gave it to me and put it swiftly around me. I smiled and we walked out the door to our room.

Esme saw us descend the stairs and came up to the two of us with a smile on her face. Then it faded as she saw where this was heading. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Jazz is taking me hunting" I said as I bounced on my toes twice and then stopped as Jasper calmed me down.

Esme looked at Jasper as if he was insane. He sighed and shook his head at her. "Well have fun. It looks like Jasper has already tried to keep you here and it hasn't worked so there is no point in me trying" she murmured as she looked at me worriedly.

I smiled at her as we walked towards the back door. "Be careful" she said as we shut the door behind us.

We walked for a while. I didn't try to push my luck because I knew Jasper wouldn't let me run even if I begged. His arm was around my waist as we walked through the woods quietly. I leaned my head against his chest as we continued to walk and felt the light kiss from his lips as he bent down. We soon reached a clearing and I recognized it immediately. Apparently Jasper did too because his grip tightened on me.

We were in the clearing where Maria and Mitch had hurt me and almost ended my vampire existence. I looked around and noticed marks from the fight still evident on the ground.

As I looked down I saw large footprints mingled with small ones. There was a crack in one of the trees and it contoured to the shape of my small head. Jasper noticed this and I heard him take in a deep breath. I looked down in front of me and gasped at what I saw

There was dried blood everywhere and this clear glistening liquid that I soon realized was my venom. There was so much blood on the ground that I was questioning that it was all from me. It smelled of old animal blood and that is when I knew it was mine. There was no trace of human blood here and it was just the remains of me.

I looked up at Jasper and saw that his teeth were clenched and he was as well looking at the mess on the ground. "I put you through the pain and agony of seeing me like that didn't I, Jazz" I whispered as I hugged him gently.

"It was awful; it was pure hell to me. When I looked at you I thought that you were already gone. You looked so lifeless and…" he paused as he took an unnecessary swallow. "I thought that I would have to live like this for the rest of eternity without you" he whispered beside me.

"This is reassurance right here. I am standing right beside you" I told him in almost an inaudible whisper.

"Alice, this will always haunt me no matter how much you want me to forget about it" he said. He trailed his hand to the bottom of my shirt and moved his hand under the fabric and rubbed my stomach with the gentlest touch. "This will always remind me of how I was not good enough for you" he went on. He moved his hands so they were now on my face and his thumbs caressed my cheeks. "And I fail to realize why I deserve to have you to be mine" he said in a louder tone.

"You will always deserve me, Jazz. I have done things wrong too, I have messed up just as much as you have" I pleaded for him to get where I was going with this.

"But now, you have perfect self-control and can handle simple situations that I never can" he stammered as he looked down at the ground.

"Listen to me, Jazz. I have a full thirty years more than you on that so this should not count against you. When I first started out I slipped a lot and I almost gave up" I said as I tried to reassure him.

"It has been almost sixty years, Alice. I should have learned to be better with it by now" he murmured as he looked down at the ground.

"Jazz, I just learned how to deal with it better. We all slip every once in a while and it is just our nature. Look at me! When you first started this new diet you did incredibly well. When I had tried the diet I had slipped my first week. You went a whole two and a half months without slipping. That is great compared to me. Just give it time" I told him honestly.

He sighed and looked down again. He leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips and I leaned into him as I kissed him back. My arms locked around him as I stood on my toes to reach him better. I stretched my torso and then stopped as I felt my stomach shift and then subtly crack. It sounded like a terrible tearing noise coming from deep inside me.

Jasper heard it as well and pulled me away from his lips and set me on my feet. "Please tell me that that was your jacket zipper" he sighed. I was silent for a minute as I regained my composure. I wanted to show him that I was alright. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of him as he waited for my response.

Soon enough I smiled at him and took his hand. "I'm fine" I said as I took his hand. His other hand went around my waist for support and this time I welcomed it.

"We should head back" he said as his teeth clenched slightly.

"No, you promised me that I could go hunting" I reminded him gently. I tugged him in the direction opposite of home and he chuckled.

He led us as we walked along the side of the lake that was frozen solid. "It looks so beautiful" I whispered as I looked out at the solid waters. He looked down at me and guided me to the edge. His hands firmed around my waist with some strength so I wouldn't do anything stupid. He kissed the top of my head and breathed in my scent.

"Yes, it is" he murmured beside me. I was inches fro the water and silently begged to stand on it. I moved my foot onto the ice and that is when I was pulled gently back a foot. "No, Alice" he reprimanded me. I furrowed my eyebrows and we continued to walk until we both caught the scent of deer.

Jasper let go of me and I leaned against a tree. "Don't do anything that you would regret" he said with pleading eyes. I nodded and he disappeared and repapered with a doe. He killed it instantly and I limped lightly but quickly over to the deer. He disappeared again and this time he came back in about thirty seconds. His eyes were pools of gold as well as mine.

I smiled happily and walked up to him. He took my hand. "Are you ready to go home now?" he asked/ His hand snaked around me.

I nodded once and took his hand. It was starting to become darker as we walked along the iced over river. When we reached the house is was almost pitch black outside and a thick layer of clouds covered the sky. We walked through the door and everyone was waiting in the conference room.

"Hello, Jasper, Alice" Carlisle motioned for us to have a seat. I sat down next to Jasper who was sitting next to Esme. Then they began.

"Tanya and her family have invited us to come and visit with them over the break, sometime around New Years" he said as he looked up at all of us.

Emmett pumped his fist into the air and had that goofy grin on his face. All of us nodded in agreement and Carlisle continued. "I was thinking we go up two days after Christmas" he said as he looked towards Edward and Bella.

Last year Bella wanted to celebrate Christmas with Nessie but there was too much chaos. They probably wanted to do it right this year.

Carlisle smiled and then turned to look at me. "Are you able to handle this?" he asked. This caught me off guard because I didn't know what he meant.

"Am I able to handle what?" I asked in confusion.

"Are you feeling well enough to drive up there? We can fly if you'd like" he answered. I nodded. Then Edward cut in.

"I think we should fly. It would be easier on all of us" he answered the question for me. I nodded in agreement at his decision.

Carlisle nodded and turned to Esme. He started talking to her but I did not catch what he said because I was pulled into a vision

_Wherever the vision took place it was completely black. This was very odd because a vampire's vision was never just black unless their eyes were shut or their eyes were covered with something that blocked light. It felt very warm and the air felt very sticky and we. _

_I could hear a faint panting as if someone was breathing very closely almost in my ear. Then I heard a very faint screaming noise that got louder and louder until it felt like the noise was coming from right in front of me. There was a loud tear and the breathing and the screaming stopped._

_I listened closer and started to hear two very faint breaths in their own rhythm. There was shuffling and rustling below me._

_Then I felt something brush lightly against my skin and then I couldn't feel the ground anymore. After that I felt air going past me quickly and realized that I was flying backwards._

I was then jolted out of my vision and saw that everyone was staring anxiously at me. Edward was looking at me cautiously as my eyes settled on him. I shrugged at him not being able to make any sense of the vision and stood up.

I felt a restraining arm on me then and turned around. Jasper was looking at me worriedly. "What did you see?" he asked patiently.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter" I replied as I started to walk again. His arm pulled me gently back and he stared at me. He was reading my emotions and that is when I realized that they were haywire.

I calmed myself within a second and he noticed this and frowned. "It is nothing, there is no need to worry" I reassured them all.

"Alice, that is a bunch of bullshit. What happened?" Edward cut in forcefully. He stood and walked towards me.

"I don't know what I saw. I couldn't see I could only hear and feel things around me" I growled quietly.

Edward looked at me shocked. "Alice, I saw it. You did see something" he accused.

I raised my eyebrows. "I swear, I am not lying, I could not see anything. It was completely black. The only thing I could do was hear and feel" I whispered.

Jasper cut in then. "She isn't lying, Edward" he told him as his arm wrapped around my waist. Edward didn't relax though.

"Then how come I could see it and you couldn't?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Who was that?" I asked.

He was silent then. He thought about it for a moment and then looked at me. "I don't know, there was only one person there and I was seeing through there eyes. It was not one of us though, I know that for sure" he said to me.

This confused me but I just nodded. I started to walk back to the stairs and Jasper followed behind me. I was completely stressed out now and my head was throbbing. I continued up the stairs as I processed the only possible reason for me not being able to see my own vision. "My visions must be failing" I whispered as I reached the top of the stairs.

But little did I know how wrong I was about that theory.

_**So...what do you think? Review me and let me know!! **_

_**Also, i have my other story out. It is called Midnight Affair. It explains how Jasper and Alice met. Please do check it out and review it too!!  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry this chapter is a little short and not so great, but i hope you like it.**_

Chapter 27

Jasper POV

Alice was lying on the bed zoning in and out of the future silently. I was sitting beside her gripping her and rubbing her back soothingly. She had been like this for about three hours now trying to figure out why her visions were failing her. Finally, she lifted her head and turned to me with sad eyes.

I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head. I heard a small sob escape her lips and held her closer. "I can see everything but that" she whispered. "Out of all of the things that I can't see it is that. What if it is important and someone gets hurt because I couldn't see what was going on?" she went on with a hysterical note in her voice.

"No one will get hurt. It is probably nothing that any of us need to worry about" I said trying to reassure her. She wasn't convinced though and looked out the window. Her eyes glazed over again and then she came back to me.

"Maybe my visions have more limitations than I think, or maybe Jacob's pack is involved with whatever is going to happen" she murmured as if trying to look on the bright side. Her head turned as we heard the front door to the house open and then she bolted down the stairs. I came down right after her except with a more reasonable pace.

Jacob and Seth were in the den with Renesmee. I really had no idea why they chose to come here when they had the chance to sleep. They turned on the TV and put on **Ponyo** and sat down to watch it.

Alice was talking with Jake and I came up to her side. We went into the kitchen so Nessie didn't know what was going on. Alice shut the swing door and turned to Jacob with a half annoyed face and somewhat scared. She quickly explained to him what the problem was and he nodded.

"The pack did say that there was a scent off of their land, but they thought it was one of you. To us you all smell the same so they were probably wrong. Also, Sam mentioned that it was heading north towards you guys direction" Jacob admitted.

"That doesn't explain how I couldn't see what was going on" she snapped harshly at him. I sent calm waves towards her and Jacob and she sighed. "Did they follow the trail?" she asked in a lighter tone.

"Yes, about twenty three miles north of the Canada border" he told her as he eyed her suspiciously. He turned his head as he looked out the window and I heard him breathe a shaky sigh

He turned back to her as if he just remembered something. "Remember when that newborn army came to Forks?" he asked. We both nodded and he went on. "Well that wired purple smoke was there too. That is when we decided to follow them because we knew something was up" he informed us.

Alice's face brightened and she turned to me. "We have to find that scent" she told me. By the time she said this half of our family was surrounded around the three of us. Alice was the only one in the room who was smiling.

"No" I said to her harshly. "We don't know who they are, and they aren't bothering us so I don't see the need to go pick a fight with them" I continued as Edward and Carlisle nodded approval.

"But I need to see what is messing with my vision" she murmured quietly knowing that she was defeated for probably the first time. I pit my hand on her waist and pulled her towards me and she willingly laid her head on my chest.

Edward then stepped in. "It was probably the Volturi, Alice. I have heard some of their thoughts, but they are only searching for the remains of Maria's army. They were going to head south the last time I had heard them" he said trying to reassure her.

The two of them had some silent little exchange and all of us frowned. She finally perked up, believing that everything was going to be ok and that the wolves just blocked her vision.

We entered the family room where Nessie was watching her movie. We sat down silently and watched the animated movie as well. Alice sat neatly in my lap and leaned against me. I trailed kisses from the top of her head to the bottom of her neck. I heard her moan in a very quiet whimper and was overwhelmed by lust that pooled off of her heavily

I controlled both of our emotions immediately as I saw Edward look in our direction from the corner of his eye. Then Alice turned her beautiful golden gaze on me and I saw her perfect lips shape into a small pout. I chuckled quietly as she stuck out her tongue at me in a very child-like manner. I kissed her softly on the cheek and pulled away from her perfect face and caressed her smooth marble cheek.

She smiled then and stood up and in that second she was gone. She appeared moments later with a lap top in her small hands grasp and sat back into my welcoming lap. She opened the lap top and pressed the power button that turned blue. She waited for the user screen to show and used the motion pad to click on the icon.

Carlisle and I had modified the lap tops because they were heat censored and changed it so they picked up coolness. We always had one or two of the regular ones because we occasionally had humans come over, like for example Charlie.

She clicked on the internet icon and waited about a second for it to load. She went to her bookmarks and then I realized what she was doing.

She had promised that when this mess was over that we would go on a little vacation, just the two of us so we could be alone for a while. We had been looking for about a week now and we were slowly zeroing in on where we were planning on going.

Our first option was getting a vacation house in Quebec to surprise visit Peer ad Charlotte. I knew that they would enjoy seeing the two of us again. Also, we needed to tell them what had happened in the past few weeks. They had moved again, except even farther away from the south because they didn't want to be involved with all of the havoc.

Our second option was going to our vacation home New Jersey. Alice and I had bought a beach house and we had our own private beach. We let Emmett and Rose vacation in it a few months ago ad we were kind of afraid of how it would look knowing those two.

Alice turned to look at me questioningly. I pointed to the one in Quebec. Alice nodded and turned back to the lap top. The house was about seven miles away from the close by town and about ten miles away from Peter and Charlotte.

"When?" she asked me tenderly. I thought about this for a while before I answered. I knew that we had to go to Denali soon and I am sure they wanted us here for Christmas for Nessie's sake.

"How about the first of January?" I asked her. She zoned out for a second and then was back. She nodded and put the date into the computer and chose the nineteenth as the return date. She sent the dates in and in about three minutes they came back confirmed and ready to go.

"Done" she whispered as she turned to me and giggled quietly. She turned the lap top off and closed it silently. She got up off my lap and pulled me with her this time. She led me up the stairs and stopped at my study and put the lap top back on the desk. She shut the door and we walked to our room quietly shutting the door behind us.

She pushed me down on the bed and she curled her small body against me as she laid her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around my angle instinctively and I kissed the top of her head delicately

"We should drive not fly" she murmured as I felt her excitement spark. I looked down at her questioningly as she sat up to look at me with a bright smile on her face.

"Why, and won't it be easier for you if we flew there?" I asked her as I raised my eyebrows. She frowned and ran her small fingers down my arm.

"Don't worry about me; I will be fine before then. It will be worth it though, I have seen it. You love the idea too" she murmured as she nuzzled her head back into my chest. We sat there in silence for what seemed like seconds

I chuckled quietly as I kissed the top of her head. "Alright, if that is what you want" I said gently. I smiled down at her as she shifted so she was lying on our bed and her head was placed in my folded legs. I ran my fingers through her soft dark hair as she sighed softly.

We stayed in silence perfectly content with the other until a thought popped into my head and my lips contoured into a frown. Alice noticed this and brought her hand up to my cheek. "Jazz?" she asked as she looked at me puzzled. "What is it?" she whispered.

"If… you ever felt that I would hurt you-" I got the first part of what I was saying out but then she stopped me by clamping her hand over my lips. She sat up in my lap and we were inches apart.

"Jazz, I know you would never intentionally hurt me or put me in harms way" she murmured as she placed her hand on mine and squeezed it gently. "You aren't like that" she whispered as she looked into my eyes.

"What if it was an accident? What if lost control when you were around me and you tried to help me. What if I hurt you because of my bloodlust?" I asked her as I matched her eyes with intensity.

She flinched as my words stung her but she quickly regained herself. "I would forgive you, and anyways you are doing a lot better than you give yourself credit for" she said as she placed her fingers underneath my chin.

"What makes you think you would hurt me? You are afraid of me getting hurt and you don't like me fighting one bit. You would give your life for me in a heartbeat" she whispered as she ended the sentence with a quiet sob.

"But you are hurt because of me how can-" she stopped me once again.

"She isn't even here and she is tormenting you. She is gone from our lives forever and you think that everything is your fault. It will never be your fault. You must remember that anything that you do for me I would do for you in a split second. That will never change" she said with force.

I sighed and enveloped my Alice into a loving hug. "You're right, I am sorry" I whispered as I rubbed her back comfortingly.

She sighed again and smiled knowing that she had won for now. She moved once again to where she was sitting in my lap and was leaning against me.

My arms wrapped around her waist. I breathed on her ear and I felt her shiver in pleasure. My hands tightened on her as I trailed kisses from the top of her head to the base of her neck. I then turned my head and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

She purred into my chest and her arms wrapped around my neck. She faced me as that devious smile of hers was resting on her perfect lips. "I love you, Jazz" she whispered so I would be the only one in the house that would be able to hear her.

"I love you, Alice" I murmured as I touched my lips to hers

_**What did you think? Please tell me! Three more chapters left. Since all my readers were so amazing and loving my story my last chapter will be ideas from you all. Tell me anything that you want in there and i will put it in. REVIEW**_

_**Also, i may change this story to M, but only if i get 7 or more reviews telling me to change the rating to that. Everyone had been asking me for them to be intimate so i will put some good stuff in there for when they go on their little vacation.**_

_**Until next time. :)  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry that this chapter is short and it took me so long to update! School is really hectic right now and i am trying my best. I will try to update again this weekend.**_

Chapter 28

Alice POV

It was Christmas today and everyone was happy and upbeat. There was a beautiful white snow that was layered on the earth and Nessie and Jake were playing in it. The day was perfect.

Jasper and I were lying in our bed together. We had decided to spend as much of the morning together before they called us down to celebrate.

Jasper looked at me and stroked my cheek and then moved his hand down my bare arm. I sighed and moved my body closer to him. My hand slid up and down his rock hard chest and found its way to his honey blonde hair.

After what seemed like no time at all Jazz and I heard a knock on our door. "You two should come downstairs sometime today" Edward said in a joking manner. He dared not to open the door because he could read minds and didn't want to step in our room. I heard Edward get Rosalie and Emmett as well.

I turned to Jasper and sighed. I kissed him on the lips as passionately as I could and then pulled away. I pulled the sheets down and started to get out of bed when Jasper pulled me back to him.

"A little longer" he murmured seductively as he placed his hands on my hips. His eyes raked over my naked body in one swift motion and then positioned on my face. He kissed my neck and then brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back and put my hands on his face.

I pulled away and giggled. "We should get ready" I whispered. He pouted slightly and then got up. He picked me up bridal style and brought me to our giant walk in closet. He set me down and kissed me on the cheek. He turned quickly and picked out and outfit.

I put on a red dress that went almost to my knees and clung to my body perfectly. The dress had a v-neck and ended at my shoulders. I put on a gold necklace with diamond hearts on it to add to the dress. I walked to the mirror in our closet and smile at my reflection.

Jasper appeared into the mirror in seconds. His hands placed themselves on my waist and he kissed his neck. "This dress" he murmured as he turned me so I was looking at him.

I laughed and pulled him out of our closet. I opened the door to our room and lead him down the stairs. Everyone was downstairs now; even Nessie and Jake were inside now.

Emmett laughed at the two of us. "You two have fun?" he asked as he continued to laugh really loud.

I saved him the satisfaction of being funny and stared back at him. "Yes we did, thanks" I said as I glared at him. He shrugged in response and sat down.

We all sat down and watched as Nessie opened up various presents from all of us. Once she was done we opened up our own.

I received a thirty two gig i-touch and a Swiss laptop case. I opened the present from Jasper last. I opened it up slowly and saw what was inside. First there was a really cute hot pink pastel designer dress that I had had my eyes on for a month now but didn't have the time to go get. Next, there was a large jewelry box that consisted of an anklet, bracelet, necklace, and ring. They all matched each other perfectly. They all had diamond studs on them that sparkled when they were in the line of light. The chain was sterling silver and had pretty red hearts on them.

"Thank you" I whispered to him as I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled sweetly.

"Anytime, my love" he murmured to me. Then he started to open his presents.

He got a brand new laptop that was Mac and was jet black. He also got a thirty two gig i-pod and another blackberry. He saved mine for last. He opened the tiny box and pulled out a set of keys. He looked at me and I smiled hugely.

Everyone was looking at the dangling keys now. Only Edward and Carlisle knew about the car that was in the west garage. They had all gone hunting when they delivered it three days ago.

I took his hand and we all went to the garage. He saw the car in the corner. It had a tarp over it though so he had no idea what it looked liked.

He walked over and pulled the red bow off the top and then the tarp. I walked up to his side as his gaze rested on his new Audi R8 4.2.

He looked at me in surprise. "I knew that you loved it when we had rented it and I thought it would be the best present ever if I got it for you" I told him.

He smiled and kissed me. "Thank you, love" he murmured so only I could hear. It made me feel so special when he talked low enough for only me to have a chance of hearing it.

Rosalie was at the car in a seconds notice and Emmett followed after. I turned around and walked towards Edward and Bella. Then Nessie came crashing into me. I picked her up easily and she smiled at me.

"Happy Merry Christmas Auntie Alice" she squeaked excitedly to me. I laughed at how cute she sounded. "I love the presents you and Uncle Jasper got me" she said. We had gotten her a ten inch portable DVD player with about twenty of her favorite movies to go with it. I had also picked out a very cut outfit for her. We had also gotten her a DSI and two games to go with it.

"Only the best for our favorite niece" I answered as she hugged me tight. If you had seen all of the things she had gotten the average person would think she was the most spoiled child on earth.

She finally hopped off and went over to Bella and Edward. The three of them as well as Carlisle, Esme, and Jake left the west garage and started back towards the house. Emmett and Rose were all over the car still.

I walked up to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him. He turned in my hold and held me close to him. "Thank you, I love you Alice" he murmured and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

Emmett and Rosalie finally left and Jasper pulled me over to the counter. He lifted my body up so I was sitting on the counter almost eye level with my husband. He looked into my eyes and brushed some hair away from my face. "What a wonderful wife I have" he whispered as he cupped my cheek.

I gleamed and placed my arms on his neck. "What a wonderful husband I have" I whispered back. "You deserve it, my Jazz. You have been through so much trying to keep me safe and this was a thank you" I added softly as I leaned into his solid chest.

He sighed and moved his arms around me. "Alice, I always want you with me, safe and unharmed. It is my job as your mate to keep you safe, that will never change" he said lovingly.

I smiled and nuzzled into his chest even more. I sent constant waves of love to him and I felt him send them back with just as much feeling. "Merry Christmas, Jazz" I whispered into his ear as I wrapped my legs around his torso. I clung to his body and was now off of the counter.

"Merry Christmas, Alice" he murmured.

We walked back into the house and into the family room where everyone was. We all played with Nessie for a while and then it began to get darker outside.

Jasper led me outside and we walked in the snow. We walked for about five minutes and then Jasper stopped. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us back in forth. I sighed and leant into him.

I turned around and kissed him on the lips. I quickly got out of his grasp and bent over to scoop up some snow. I morphed it into a ball easily. This took me all of half a second and then I turned to Jasper.

The next second I threw the snowball but his hand quickly intersected it. I laughed as I brought another up and it hit him square in the face. He chuckled and picked up some snow but instead of throwing it he came after me instead.

I turned to run but his hand had already grabbed mine. I yanked it away as he threw the snowball at me. The snow hit me in the stomach and smeared on my dress.

"You messed up my dress" I shrieked playfully at him.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I am so sorry, what can I ever do to repay you" he murmured as his eyes glinted at me.

I pushed my hands against his chest and he knew what I was doing. He sat down with me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His nose trailed down my face and then down my neck where he breathed in deeply, gathering my scent. My fingers went through his blond curly hair as my lips teased him by crossing over but not touching his. He growled playfully and ran his hands down my arms lightly.

I kissed down his neck and then brought my face up to his. My lips touched his lightly for a moment and then I pulled away.

"They will be looking for us soon, we need to get back so we can pack to go to Denali" I whispered to him. He nodded and picked me up to place me gently to my feet.

We would be heading to Denali tonight.

_**So, what do you think? REVIEw and tell me. Also i need at leat four more reviews telling me to change the story to M, otherwise it will be implied. This happens next chapter so if you want me to change it REVIEW it**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Soory, it has probably felt like years since i have last updated. I hope you love this chapter!!**_

Chapter 29

Forever

Alice POV

Jasper and I said our goodbyes to our family as we walked out to his car. We had just come back from Denali yesterday and were now going on our little vacation just for the two of us. We quickly got into the car and Jasper put the car in reverse. We were soon on the road heading for our vacation home.

He quickly accelerated to one hundred and twenty miles an hour. Our hands were clasped together as we drove along the highway at an inhuman speed. I looked out the window as the trees flashed by.

I turned to Jasper. "Are we going to visit with Peter and Charlotte first?" I asked.

He took his eyes off the road for a moment and looked at me. "No if you don't mind I would like some quality time with you first" he replied as a smile crept on his face.

I giggled and leaned into his shoulder. "Fun" I murmured quietly.

I felt his hand move up my arm and then back down to rest with my small hand. I sighed and looked out the window again.

It was starting to get darker outside as we pulled into a gas station. We quickly got out and he started to fill the car with gas. I leaned against the car beside him.

He turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed into my hair and I felt his hands fly through my hair. Finally, the gas pump clicked and Jasper turned and put the pump back. He sliced the credit card through the slot and then placed it back into his wallet.

We got back in the car and continued on. We had about three hours left if we would have been driving at human speed, but since we weren't it would only take us about an hour and a half.

Twilight turned into pitch black as we pulled into our three story vacation home. He parked the car in the garage and in a flash was on my side of the car.

He opened the door and picked me up in his strong steel arms. I heard the door shut and the click of the lock as it went into place. Then his lips met mine in an instant, but then pulled away so he could get the keys from his back pocket. He put the correct key in the lock and the door opened as he pressed the handle.

He shut the door and this time I made the move. I pulled my lips to his and he answered back immediately. He set me down and pushed me up against the wall.

I sucked in a breath as I felt his hands wonder down the curve of my body to plant themselves firmly o my waist. His lips pulled away from my own and started to trail kisses down my neck.

Then he picked me up once again and in that instant we were in our room. He turned the dial to the light switch about half way so the room was fairly dim but not bright. He placed me on the center of the bed and he followed immediately. I crawled on top of him and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. His hands wound around to my back and undid the zipper to my blue dress.

I got a vision and quickly came back. I pressed my self against Jasper and brought my lips to his ear. "Do not rip this dress Major" I whispered as I worked his own shirt fabric down his arms and quickly off. He huffed quietly as he slowly had to work the dress around my frame. The dress finally came from around my legs and he tossed it quickly off the bed and onto floor.

I brought my hands down to his pants and fiddled with the belt and then yanked it from around him. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I sighed in frustration as I tried to easily remove his jeans. I growled quietly as I yanked and heard the jeans tear. The jeans split into two pieces as I smiled and threw them aside.

Jasper then shifted us so he was above me. "I thought we weren't tearing clothes, my dear" he murmured into my ear as he kissed my neck passionately. I whimpered and pulled his face away from me.

"No, only I said that you didn't so I think you won't mind" I replied quietly as I brought my lips to his. I felt him shrug as he didn't complain.

His hands went around my back and fidgeted with my bra strap. In moments I felt the weight disappear and the quiet thud as the piece of clothing hit the soft carpet. His hands then trailed to my waist, reaching for my underwear. I squeaked as I felt his cold hands move down my thighs and then around my navel.

I reached for his boxers and undid the tie. I pulled them down and pressed myself against him. The next instant, my own underwear was gone.

Jasper kissed me on the lips again and licked my bottom lip. I opened my lips allowing him entrance and his tongue explored my mouth freely. I wrapped my arms around my neck and wound my tongue with his.

My breath became ragged as his hands went all over my body. This was going to be a wonderful night.

Six hours later Jasper and I were lying underneath the covers of our king sized bed. Our arms were wrapped around each other as we stayed there in complete silence but still felt like we were communicating.

My head was lying on top of his and I could feel his steady but unnecessary breathing. I took in his special scent and sighed in contentment.

I could feel love coming off him directed towards me in waves. I turned and kissed him on the cheek as I sent them back. "I love you" I whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I love you as well, very much" he murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

He sat up and pulled me with him. He looked out the window and sighed. "Peter and Charlotte will be expecting us soon" he murmured as he ran his hands through my spiky hair. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then got out of the bed.

I sat there for a moment and then sighed. I got up as well and headed for our closet. I picked out a simple outfit. I chose dark blue jeans and a purple blouse. I reached for my necklace but Jasper reached it before I did. He quickly put it around my neck and turned me around.

He was wearing kaki pants with a blue polo that I had got him in Alaska.

We were downstairs and out the door in a flash. He started the car and within seconds we were speeding down the road leading to the highway. Peter and Charlotte were about nineteen miles south of where out house was so it would take us maybe ten minutes to get there.

We arrived on time and they were there expecting us. We greeted each other and then the two led us inside their home. They were like our family in a way. They didn't mind humans too much, even though they did hunt them. It never bothered them too much.

Jazz and I had informed them about what had happened in the past few weeks over the phone before Christmas. Peter had insisted that we come and visit with them so we could talk about this.

There wasn't much to say really. Jasper told them about what had happened a little more and I would chime in every once in a while.

"You two should have told us that this was happening and we would have helped all of you" Peter insisted as he took Charlotte's hand.

"We didn't want to bring you two in something like that. She wasn't looking to bother you two so we thought it was pointless" I said quietly.

"We would be glad to help the two of you any time, you know that" Charlotte murmured. "It could have ended it sooner" she continued as she shrugged.

Charlotte's eyes zeroed in on the scar on my neck that was now only visible to our kind. It was very light and you could see the incision of skin where the teeth had been. Unlike Jasper's scars that one will soon be normal again. The scar was torn to such a degree that it would heal like a broken arm or leg for a human.

Jasper squeezed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. We then went on to much lighter topics. We told them about all of our family and how we have been since they had seen us last.

"How is Edward?" Charlotte asked us. We both laughed quietly at that. When they had come to visit us Edward was being a cranky nat about Bella. They both had picked up on it and they had thought that he didn't want them there.

When they had come when we were having problems with the Volturi he was still in a bad mood.

"Much better now that everything is behind us" Jasper replied.

"That's great" Charlotte murmured.

We hung out with them until sunset and then we said our goodbyes. We would probably be back a few more times before we went back to Whistler.

We got in Jasper's car and headed back to our vacation house.

Instead of going inside we decided to walk through the forest. The moon was shining perfectly against the lake as we walked by. Our skin was shining in the dim light.

He turned me as we slowed to a stand still. I could see the smile and the sparkle in his eyes that he was purely happy and content at this moment. He pulled me gently to him and kissed me on the lips.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever had to live without you" he murmured into my ear. He stroked my cheek lovingly and I felt the electricity curse through my body as he did this.

"You will never have to because I will always be right here by your side no matter what happens" I whispered as our eyes locked with the others. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his torso.

"I love you always and forever, Alice" he whispered huskily into my face as his lips touched my forehead.

"Forever and always will I love you Jasper Whitlock" I whispered as I pressed my lips to his, sealing tour promise for eternity and on.

_**Well, that was the last chapter of my story, Maria Returns. (I'm starting to cry). I though it would take me longer to finish this story, but i guess not. I thank all of my readers that read my story, i really appreciate it. Thank you for the 110 reviews! Please do review for this last chapter though i want to know what you all thought of my story in general.  
**_

_**I hope you all will join me on my journey with my new story Midnight Affair. I am on chapter 9 so far(i just updated). **_

_**If you have any ideas on a story that you think would be cool that i could write, tell me and i will start the story. i think that writing these stories are really fun. **_

_**Once again thanks!!! (Aww, i am crying now!). Hehe ;)  
**_


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone this is super important!

I got home from baby sitting today and checked my email to find that I was sent an email.

The email said that i was nominated for an award for my story **Moonrise**!

I am super excited and I really want all of you to go and vote for me!

Here is the website that you need to go to:

**www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

remove the (dot) of course and put in a real period.

I was nominated for the **Tinkerbell award **and the story I was nominated for was **Moonrise**.

My username is now **PinkPrincess13310**. I had changed it from Kathleen Flagg to that because I wanted to use my email name.

I really hope that everyone votes for me, it would really mean a lot if you did.

I will be updating Moonrise by tomorrow afternoon


End file.
